


Like barn leker best

by Kikki1



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Future Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, miscommunicaton
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 35,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikki1/pseuds/Kikki1
Summary: Isak er fly forbanna. Og det er ikke uten grunn.En verden hvor mye er annerledes, men enkelte ting forandrer seg aldri. En historie om tilfeldigheter og skjebnen, og hvordan livet formes av de valgene vi tar.





	1. Kapittel 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. Prøver meg på norsk nå. Med alle de fantastiske norske forfatterne vi har her inne, blir det litt som å stille på Idol med høyst middelmådig sangstemme.  
> Meeeen, jeg må bare få dette ut. Så det får bare stå til.
> 
> La familia. Takk for råd og støtte på veien! I love ju, want to marry you, men det ville blitt litt rart. Uansett, digger dere!

«Faen i helvete!» Isak smeller opp døra til leiligheten med en slik kraft at det garantert setter merke i gipsveggen bak. Akkurat nå kunne han ikke gitt mer faen. Han tramper inn døren og spenner av seg skoene i gangen. At det er mulig å være så stor idiot. Kronidiot. Helt og fullstendig blåst.  
Han fisker mobilen ut av lomma. Tyve tapte anrop og en melding. Motvillig åpner han tastelåsen.

 

 **Snuskerusken**  
Skjerp deg Isak! Det så verre ut enn det var. Seriøst! Må du alltid være så dramatisk?

 

Isak kaster fra seg mobilen. Han har mest lyst til å brøle høyt. Tårene brenner bak øyelokkene, det er vanskelig å puste. Jævla drittsekk! Det var ingenting å misforstå. Ikke rom for tolkning eller bortforklaringer.

  
Etter ukesvis med lange dager på lesesalen hadde han bestemt seg for å ta en kveld fri. Glemme alt som het pensum og kliniske studier og slå seg litt løs. Ta noen øl, treffe venner og ikke minst kline litt med den deilige kjæresten sin. En kjæreste som har mast lenge om å få litt tid med Isak. Lange sukkersøte meldinger om hvor mye han savner ham. Nakenbilder på snap, lovnader om hva som skal skje når Isak endelig kom hjem om kvelden. Hjem til han. Ligge med hodet på et varmt bryst, kjenne sterke armer holde rundt seg. Føle seg trygg og ivaretatt. Fine ord om hvor mye han gleder seg til de kan være sammen igjen, ikke bare noen få timer på kvelden. Han som gleder seg til eksamensperioden er over, og han kan få Isak tilbake.

  
Alt det er borte nå. Tatt fra han så raskt at hodet ikke klarer å henge med. En rask beslutning, et øyeblikks innfall som ødela alt. Eller, det blir feil. Alt var allerede ødelagt, Isak var bare for blind til å se det. For innsullet i ønsket om å ha det stabilt og trygt, om å ha en havn å gjemme seg i når alt ble for tøft og for mye. Han hadde totalt ignorert alle tegn og varsler, kun fokusert på den han ville se. Det som var fint, det som passet perfekt inn med hva han trenger i livet. Han var så vant med å føle seg utrygg og alene, at han kastet seg inn i dette forholdet med øynene lukket. Så desperat etter å bli tatt vare på.

  
Han lukker øynene, vil ikke tenke på det vonde han så i dag. Likevel klarer han ikke la være, scenen går på repeat i hodet. Han klarer ikke skru av, det er umulig å unnslippe. Tankene spinner og kvalmen kommer i bølger.

  
Da han ankom festen var klokka allerede bikka 23. Lukten av alkohol og svette lå tungt i rommet. Klengete hender som kastet seg om halsen hans, og snøvlete fortalte hvor kjekt det var å se han igjen. Hilse på Jonas og gutta, Madhi med tunga langt nedi halsen på ei som Isak vagt gjenkjenner fra fakultetet. Hele tiden på utkikk etter Han. Den eneste han brydde seg om, eneste grunnen til å droppe en kveld med lesing. Lengsel etter myke lepper og armer som holder han fast. Være et normalt par, kose seg med venner før de trekker seg tilbake. For å bare være dem igjen. Glemme studier og forpliktelser, bare nyte å være unge og forelska.

  
Isak måtte leite ei stund før han fant ham. Det skulle være en overraskelse. Han visste Isak hadde alt for mye å gjøre til å kunne ta fri en hel kveld. Isak hadde vært ør av tanken på å se to nydelige øyne lyse opp av overraskelse og glede. Derfor gikk han rundt og lette med et dumt flir, han klarte ikke holde det inne.

Han var nesten klar til å gi opp og sende en melding, da han fant han. Hadde tatt opp mobilen og åpnet chatten. Med det tullete navnet han hadde satt for seg selv. Snuskerusken. Det var så tåpelig og søtt. Helt typisk. Isak hadde vært flau, men han hadde bare ledd, kysset han og sagt «du vet du elsker det». Noe som var sant. De visste det begge to.

  
Det slo han derfor ekstra hardt, der han sto med mobilen åpen på «snuskerusken», da han åpnet døra til badet og så to personer i het omfavnelse. Den ene med buksa på knærne, den andre i full gang med å slikke seg ivrig nedover brystkassen til den andre. Isak var i ferd med å si unnskyld og trekke seg flau ut, da han innså at han kjente igjen den buksa. Han kjente bena, hendene og det håret godt. Han kjente igjen alt, alt dette som han trodde var hans. Dette synet var forbeholdt ham. Hans kropp, hans mann. Dette tilhørte ikke «bestekompisen», som for øvrig ikke lot seg distrahere over at de ikke lenger var alene i rommet.

Han sto fastfrosset i det som føles som en evighet, og betraktet synet foran seg. Hender som dro på seg klær, oppsperrede øyne. En strøm av «shit shit shit». Lyd av kropper som beveget seg raskt, mot døren. Mot Isak.

  
Det føltes umulig å få bena til å skjønne det hjernen skrek, han ble bare stående. Det var som om hele kroppen kjempet en desperat kamp for å nekte å ta innover seg det øynene så. Først da to kjente hender tok tak i han, klarte han å rive seg løs. Han rygget bakover, og løp så fort han kunne ned trappen. Han dyttet over et par jenter på veien ut. Orket ikke unnskylde seg, bare løp så fort bena kunne bære ham.

Hørte stemmer som ropte navnet hans.

Forskrekka stemmer.

Han løp og løp til han ikke hørte annet enn pulsen som dunket i ørene, ikke kjente annet enn jernsmak og syre i munnen. Han sank til slutt utmattet sammen på bakken. Hikstet og peste. Han var våt i ansiktet, men klarte ikke kjenne om det var tårer eller svette. Etter en stund fikk han kravlet seg bortover og satt seg med ryggen mot et stort tre. Der ble han sittende. Ute av stand til å bevege seg. Som om verden hadde stoppet opp.

Ingenting var slik det skulle være.

Alt var over.

  
Han må ha sovnet der han satt, for han våknet med et rykk av lyden av en bil som kjørte forbi. Han reiste seg opp, kroppen var støl og vond. Han følte seg rå og hudløs. Eksponert for en verden han ikke var klar for å ta innover seg.  
Bena gikk av seg selv. Bortover, fremover. Ingen plan, ingen mål.

Langsomt våkner han opp.

Den numne følelsen erstattes av sinne. Et brølende og altoppslukende sinne. Det startet i magen og brer seg utover hele kroppen. Okkuperer hver en celle. Gir han kraft. Kraft til å omsider dra hjem. Dra hjem til den tomme leiligheten han leide.

Den hvor de snart skulle bo i begge to.

 

Han finner mobilen igjen.

  
Åpner kontakten «Snuskerusken» og endrer navnet til «Forpulte Fredrik»

 

 


	2. Kapittel 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, dere er virkelig helt fantastiske. Snakk om varm velkomst. Jeg er dypt rørt og takknemlig over varme ord og gullbilletter. Tusen millioner takk.  
> Digger dere!
> 
> Slipper neste kapittel med hjerte i halsen. Håper dere liker det.

Kapittel 2

  
Det er blitt onsdag før Isak orker å dra på skolen igjen. Han var ikke klar til å møte spørsmålene og blikkene. Orket ikke forholde seg til noe annet enn seg selv. Det kostet ham to hele dager midt i eksamensperioden. Hurra...!. Han måtte bare ta seg sammen, hadde ikke råd til å miste mer verdifull tid. Mobilen hadde vært avskrudd og mac-en lå gjenglemt på stuebordet hele helgen.

  
Han hadde til og med satt sikkerhetslenka på døra i tilfelle Fredrik skulle prøve å komme seg inn.

  
Ikke at det hadde vært nødvendig.

  
Tre dager hadde han brukt på å gjenoppleve det han hadde sett. Forlengs og baklengs. Dag og natt. Synet var som etset inn i hjernebarken. Tanken på hva som skjedde før Isak kom inn. Hva som har skjedd.

Hva som skjer akkurat nå.

Og nå.

Og NÅ.

  
Han hadde analysert alle samtaler, alle tegn han må ha gått glipp av. Isak Valtersen, verdens største idiot. Blind, døv og hjernedød. Han hadde bare stolt blindt på at alt var bra. Studerte hele dagen, og stupt inn i varme og åpne armer.

  
Han hadde ikke reagert et øyeblikk på den nye bestekompisen, som Fredrik plutselig snakka om. Han som dukka opp fra intet, en barndomskompis som tok kontakt. Så koselig da, viktig å holde på kompisene. Kule Frode som studerte på politihøyskolen, som var morsom, populær og kunne alt mulig. Han som fikk den han ville, han med den tighte rompa og sixpacken. Ikke et sekund hadde det falt ham inn at det var noe mer enn vennskap mellom dem, ikke et eneste spørsmål hadde han stilt. Bare regnet med at Fredrik var hans. Slik det alltid hadde vært. De to. Han hadde ikke engang reflektert over tanken på at det en gang kunne bli slutt. Eller at en av dem skulle finnen en annen. Eller ønske seg noe annet enn det de hadde.

  
De to siste årene hadde hans eksistens vært redusert til to ting, han var student, og typen til Fredrik. Han hadde ikke kapasitet til å være mer. Jobba seg halvt i hel på skolen, det var hovedfokuset. Gjerne være best i klassen, han skulle jo bli kirurg. Han orket ikke forholde seg til at det kunne være mer, at han kunne være mer enn bare det.

  
Fredrik passet så perfekt. De passet perfekt sammen. Fredrik og Isak. Isak og Fredrik. Isrik. Fredak. Magnus hadde desperat prøvd å finne et shipnavn som passa. Faen som de hadde ledd av det. Endte som regler bare med at de ble kalt FredrikogIsak, sagt på et pust. Og alltid sammen. Fra det minuttet de møttes var det dem to.

  
Fredrik kom inn i livet til Isak da han gikk andre året på Nissen. Isak hadde vært deppa og ensom. Han hadde hatt et dumt crush på en heterofyr, og blitt outa for hele skolen av ei drittkjerring i første. Du var tydeligvis homo hvis du ikke ville stikke pikken din ned i halsen på henne, for så deilig var hun i egne øyne. Isak så ikke noe poeng i å nekte, så da ble det sånn. Heldigvis ikke like big deal som Isak hadde frykta. Slapp i det minste hooke med damer på fylla, og gutta var bare glad de slapp en konkurrent.

  
Første skoledag etter jul hadde det sittet en ny fyr på plassen hans. Isak var sent ute som vanlig, han var så stressa at han nesten satte seg oppå han. Fyren hadde da reist seg opp, smilt hjertelig og sagt «Skulle du også ha en stol?». På toppen av det hele var han dritkjekk. Blå glitrende øyne, hjerteformede myke lepper, solbrun hud og brune krøller. På skarrende vestlangsdialekt hadde han fortalt om foreldrenes skilsmisse, som gjorde at han benytta sjansen til å bli med faren til Oslo. Og det var det. Isak var solgt. Det var liksom aldri noen tvil, det var umiddelbar tiltrekning.

Fredrik var minst like flink i realfag som Isak. Han hadde sekser i stort sett alt, og jobbet hardt for å få det til. Det de hadde var ekte og rett frem, ingen spill eller store romantiske handlinger. De klina første gang de drakk sammen, og ble sammen to dager etterpå. Fredrik bare spurte rett ut om de ikke bare kunne være kjærester, Isak sa ja og ferdig med det. De hang sammen hver dag. Fredrik var alt i ett: studiepartner, kompis og kjæreste. Det var enkelt, de passet rett og slett bare sammen. Det var logisk og enkelt, de sa ting rett ut. De fikk begge alt de ønsket;  en å chille med, holde rundt og ha sex med når lysten tok dem.

  
Etter Nissen ble det selvsagt rett på studier for begge to. Isak på medisin og Fredrik på odontologi. Helt perfekt.

 

  
Da han hadde skrudd på mobilen igjen, hadde det rent inn med meldinger fra Jonas og gutta. Han hadde motvillig gått med på å møte dem på Kaffebrenneriet etter siste forelesning. Han har ikke før fått åpnet døra, før de kaster seg over han.

  
«Hva faen skjedde med deg på lørdag da?» Jonas ser på ham med store bekymra øyne. Mahdi dulter han lett i skulderen. «Du bare stakk jo! Fredrik styra og lette etter deg lenge. Har dere krangla eller noe?»

Isak trekker på skuldrene. Orker ikke legge ut om dette nå. Han brukte hele søndagen på å gjenvinne kontroll over seg selv. Det blir ikke aktuelt å stå og gråte på KB liksom.

  
«Det ble noe styr. Fredrik puler tydeligvis Frode. Så da jetta jeg.» Han stirrer ut av vinduet. Orker ikke møte de oppsperrede øynene som ser på ham, bevegelser som stopper i lufta. Før de får summet seg sier han « jeg driter i det. Samma faen.» Han reiser seg raskt opp. Han må ut. Han må ha luft. Hører Jonas stotre frem navnet hans mens han delvis faller mot døråpningen.

 

Han åpner døra, og løper rett på en vegg. En myk vegg. En vegg som ler. Ser på ham og sier «Isak?», mens han smiler så bredt at absolutt alle tennene viser.

 

Fantastisk.

Akkurat den Isak ønsket å møte akkurat nå.

  
Even Jævla Bech Fuckings Næsheim.

 

 


	3. Kapittel 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen millioner takk for fine kommentarer og gode ord. Jeg er overveldet og utrolig takknemlig ❤️❤️❤️  
> Beklager forsinkelsen. Jobb og diverse har en lei tendens til å komme i veien.

Even Bech Nærsheim var perfekt. Blendahvit og overdrevent perfekt. I alle fall hvis du skal dømme etter omverdenens nesegruse beundring av alt han sier, gjør og foretar seg.

  
Selv om Isak ikke kjente Even, visste han meget godt hvem han var, og hvordan han er. Even gikk ett år på nissen da Isak gikk i andre. Han bare valset inn en dag og tok alle med storm.

  
Vel nesten alle.

  
Isak falt ikke for «James Dean looken» og skyhøy hårføring.

Overalt hvor Even gikk, fulgte fanskaren etter. En gjeng med fnisende jenter og fjollete gutter, som falt over seg for å gjøre han happy. Til og med lærerne ble redusert til skjelvende puddinger bare han så på dem. Alt han sa var visst hysterisk morsomt, hvem trenger stand up når man har Even Bech Næsheim liksom.

Og han visste å bruke sjarmen for alt det var verdt. Mer enn 10 % fravær? Ikke noe problem det, alt for Even. Fryser du? Du kan få jakken min, null stress. Trenger du skyss til skolen? Da stjeler jeg en bil om jeg må. 

Magnus var leder av fanklubben virket det som, selvoppnevnt leder. I ett helt år var det «Even ditt, Even datt». Even var så morsom, kreativ, smart, kul, avslappa og bla bla bla. 

Du kan få lyst til å kaste deg utenfor et fly av mindre. 

Med fallskjerm. 

Med defekt skjerm. 

Magnus eide ikke filter, og hadde null forståelse for at det var totalt uinteressant for andre å høre på alt pjattet om Even. Det var full familiehistorikk med stemor, og eks-ste bror og hvem var tante og onkel til hvem. Magnus sugde til seg all informasjon han fant, som om Even var en superkjendis eller noe slik. Even Bech Næsheim gjorde alt kult. 

Toppen av kransekaka var at han i tillegg var psykisk syk. Oh Yes. Ryktet begynte å gå like etter jul. Even var totalt upåvirket, han bare sa rett ut at han hadde bipolar lidelse. Og fanskaren eksploderte. Det gav han visstnok dybde. Ingenting er vel sexy som litt _ekte_ lidelse.

Hvem andre enn Even blir mer perfekt av å ha en psykisk lidelse.

Ufattelig provoserende for alle med mer enn to hjerneceller. Isak hadde selv ei mor som var schizofren. Og det var lagt i fra verken hyggelig eller vakkert. Desto mer provoserende var det at Even skulle få psykisk lidelse til å fremstå som noe det ikke var. Som noe kult og enkelt.

Hele andre klasse var et mareritt. Det var totalt umulig å unngå han, Even dukka opp på hver en fest. Han var overalt, helt umulig å unngå. 

Det var en sann glede når han endelig ble ferdig på skolen, og Isak kunne nyte et helt år uten Even.

 

  
«Isak Valtersen, kult å støte på deg her da.» Even så ham rett inn i øynene, helt uten skam og sjenanse. Han hadde lagt hånda på skulderen hans under sammenstøtet, og der lå den fremdeles. Helt unaturlig. Isak kjente rødmen spre seg i ansiktet, «Em ja, jeg er på vei. Ut. Så ja.» Han tar et skritt bakover for å bli kvitt den tunge hånda som tydeligvis har fått sin permanente plass på skulderen hans. 

Even tar et skritt til siden og lar hånda falle ned. 

Ikke et sekund for tidlig.

  
Han fortsetter lystig, som om han slett ikke fikk med seg at Isak hadde tenkt seg ut den døra han nå står og sperrer.

  
«Har du hilst på dama mi? Dette er Hege.» Ei tynn, høy skranglejente trer frem under armen til Even. Hun strekker ut hånda til Isak, som ikke har annet valg enn å ta i mot.

«Heeeeege, så kjekt å treffe deg.» Hun synger navnet sitt, som om det var den vakreste symoni. Isak mumler sitt eget navn. Han vet selvsagt godt hvem hun er, Magnus har gitt han full info. Isak tenker på henne som Kvisten da, for det er det hun er. Høy, tynn og irriterende. Muligens pen, er vanskelig å vurdere når du er så helt og fullstendig homo som han er. 

Kvisten jobber i følge Magnus som modell. Selvfølgelig. Verdens mest overflatiske og selvopphøyende yrke. Even var visst også modell nå. Jadda. Hvorfor ikke. 

Even og Hege smiler som om de er på fotoshoot for tannblekingen. «Hvordan går det med deg da? Regner med du studerer noe skikkelig imponerende.» Isak vrir litt på seg, det gjør han merkelig stolt å få skryte litt. For å gå rett fra videregående til medisinstudiet imponerer de fleste.

«Em, jeg vet nå ikke det, går andre året på medisin.» Even sperrer øynene opp og ser oppriktig glad ut. Han kan virkelig skru på sjarmen. «Wow så kult»

  
Før Isak får svart og fortsatt den høyst kleine samtalen, høres rop fra gutta på bordet. Det jobbes iherdig for å få oppmerksomhet fra denne opphøyede skapningen. Og for en gang skyld kommer det Isak til gode.

Mens gutta styrer, benytter han sjansen til å snike seg forbi Guden og Kvisten, og ut i frihet.

  
En ting er klinkende klart.

  
Alle elsker Even.

  
Alle utenom Isak.


	4. Chapter 4

**Forpulte Fredrik**  
11.00

Isak, kom igjen da. Kan vi ikke snakke sammen?

 

 **Forpulte Fredrik**  
11.15

Du, det som skjedde var veldig dumt. Men vi kan alle gjøre feil

 

 **Forpulte Fredrik**  
11.29

Hallo? Du kan jo svare

 

 **Forpulte Fredrik**  
11.35

Isak. Baby. Svar da

 

 **Forpulte Fredrik**  
11.45

Jeg er utrolig lei for det

 

 **Forpulte Fredrik**  
11.46

Vi gjorde begge dumme ting. Var ikke lett for noen

 

 **Forpulte Fredrik**  
11.59

Skjønner at det var dritt

 

 **Forpulte Fredrik**  
12.23

Svar da

 

 **Forpulte Fredrik**  
12.35

Fuck ass, ikke vær så dramatisk

 

 **Forpulte Fredrik**  
12.40

ISAK! Kom on da!!

 

 **Forpulte Fredrik**  
12.42

Svar svar svar svar

 

 **Forpulte Fredrik**  
13.02

Nå står jeg utenfor

 

 **Forpulte Fredrik**  
13\. 10

Herregud åpne da! Jeg ringer på helt til du åpner

 

 **Forpulte Fredrik**  
13.29

Faen!

 

 **Forpulte Fredrik**  
13.59

Ok. I get it. Jeg tar poenget. Du synes jeg skal lide litt, og der er helt greit. Du har lov å være litt pissed.  
Jeg stakk hjem

 

 **Forpulte Fredrik**  
15.00

Men du, du vet jeg elsker deg baby.  Det er jo oss to ❤️

 

 **Forpulte Fredrik**  
15.04

Leste du siste meldingen min eller?

 

 **Forpulte Fredik**  
15.10

Den om at jeg elsker deg og sånn.

 

 **Forpulte Fredrik**  
15.30

Hva mer vil du liksom?

 

 **Forpulte Fredik**  
16.05

Isaaak. Deilige baby

 

 **Forpulte Fredrik**  

16.45

Greit du skal få litt space.

 

 **Forpulte Fredrik**  
18.05

Men du. Kan du i det minste gi meg notatene mine? Hele pensum ligger i leiligheten

 

 **Forpulte Fredrik**  
18.59

Please da baby. Jeg er helt avhengig av dem

 

 

  
                              _21.20_  
  
                              De ligger nede 

                              _21.22_                                          

                              Kasta alt på søndag 

                              _21.23_

                               Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kort kapittel i dag, håper stilen faller i smak.


	5. Kapittel 5

Mandagen kom like brått som alltid. Helga var brukt til å komme a jour med studiene. Å henge milesvis etter var en ny opplevelse. 

«Isak! Hva faen skjer med deg a?» Roper en stemme, sånn akkurat litt for høyt. Issa kommer stormende mot han og drar han med seg bort til stolraden hun kom fra. Hun napper han i hånden for å få oppmerksomheten.

«Du går rundt som en zombie! Og ikke en sexy zombie, en sånn halvråtten, stønne-zombie.» Issa ser på ham med hevede øyenbryn.

Før han rekker å svare, bryter en betraktelig mykere stemme inn. «Issa, skjerp deg då. Ser du ikkje at gutten slide med någe!?»

Silje legger en beskyttende arm over skuldrene hans. «Det Issa prøve å sei» Silje snur seg med overdreven bevegelse, og ser på Issa med sammenknepne øyne. «På ekstremt klønete vis, e at me e seriøs bekymra for deg. Du har ikkje vært deg sjøl, og me savne seg vettu.»

Det var mye Isak ikke hadde sett for seg da han startet på medisinstudiet. Han hadde ikke forventet at de andre skulle være på hans egen alder. Han hadde heller ikke forventa at 90 prosent av kullet skulle bestå av jenter. Han burde kanskje skjønt det, da han var en av fem gutter som tok samtlige realfag i tredje på Nissen, likevel hadde det satt han litt ut.

Isak hadde vel aldri sett for seg at han skulle henge så mye med jenter. På Nissen hang han mest med gutta, med et par kvinnelige unntak. Jenter var vel å bra altså, men han bonda alltid best med gutter. Å komme ut av skapet på videregående, innebar tydeligvis også å bli populær blant jenter som ønska seg en supersøt gay bestfriend. For life.

Så ja. Isak hadde valgt bort jentevenner.

Inntil Silje og Issa krasjet inn i livet hans første skoledag.

Bokstavlig talt.

Silje hadde gått med nesten i mobilen og Issa var opptatt med å sjekke ut medstudentene, ingen av dem hadde sett Isak, som skrekkslagen så på at de to damene kom flaksende mot ham. I virrvarret av hender, føtter, flyvende mobiltelefoner, hadde de endt opp sammenkrøket av latter på gulvet. Resten av kullet så på dem som de var gal, og dermed var isen brutt.

 

  
To par øyne ser på Isak. Issa tapper med de velstelt neglene på stolkanten. «Så, hva er greia? Skal du la forpulte Fredrik ta fra deg både livslyst og glød? Huden din er seriøst helt tragisk.»

Isak kremter. «Emm. Nei? Ting har bare vært litt spess i det siste.»

Issa stønner høylytt. «Spess? SPESS? Det var da understatement of the year!»

Isak prøver å få 183 cm til å se ut som 140. Han vet at halve kullet følger spent med. Issa eier ikke volumkontroll.

«Du finner typen din gjennom fire føkkings år dick deep i munnen til en wannabe purk, og det kaller du litt spess?!»

Isak klarer ikke å få munnen til å forme ord. Han skulle ønske han hadde lært mer om hjerneblødning. For det hadde i grunnen passet ganske bra akkurat nå. Det kjennes iallefall ut til at det har samlet seg en imponerende mengde blod på fremsiden av kraniet.

«Issa. Hyyyyysj da! Tenkte du at hele Oslo sko hørra deg, eller holde det med heile universitet? Nå må du roa regå kraftig!»

Isak elsker når Silje tar på strenge stemmen. Når den vanligvis så milde og rolige siddisen hisse seg opp, da er det best å høre etter.

Issa ser seg rundt i rommet. Hun smiler unnskyldende.

«Ups, Sorry Isak. Jeg snakka visst litt høyt. Blir bare så irritert på assholes som tror de kan gjøre som de vil, med hvem de vil.»

Hun flytter seg nærmere å legger hånda på Isaks overarm. «Du vet jeg har vært der du er. Og det er helvete på jord.»

 

Isak minnes godt den lange perioden frekke og freidige Issa var redusert til en hulkende bunt.

«Det blir bedre. Jeg lover. Det går bra.» Hvisker hun lavt i det professoren kommer inn i rommet.

Isak svelger unna klumpen i halsen og vender blikket mot åttiåringen som skal innlede neste punkt på pensum: psykisk helse. Oh the irony.

 

Nitti minutter senere løper de sammen mot kantina. Det er om å gjøre å skaffe favorittbordet. Det som er skjermet nok for en rolig samtale med Silje, samtig som Issa har fullt overblikk over lokalet.

Etter hjertesmerten hadde Issa et mål, hun skulle «samle seksuell erfaring før hun slår seg til ro igjen.» Her snakker vi kvantitet, og varierende kvalitet. Du må kysse noen frosker og shit. Issa skal iallefall ikke angre på muligheter hun lot gå fra seg, det er krystallklart.

«Så Isak….» Issa knasker på ei gulrot og stirrer på Isak med hevede bryn. «Jeg vet nøyaktig hva du trenger.»

Det er mulig å ikke smile. Dama foran han er too much, men samtidig aldri for mye. Det var overraskende befriende å være med folk uten sperrer og selvpålagte begrensninger.

Nøyaktig et slikt menneske forpulte Fredrik hata mest.

  
«Å ja, og hva er så det da?» Han rynker panna og ser lattemildt på Issa.

«Du må finne deg en tagbar kis og få deg et skikkelig knull»

Og med det dusjer hele bordet i Sunniva eplejuice. Silje hoster og prøver å desperat å unngå kvelningsdøden.

«Ka faen Issa? Du kan jo advare før du hive deg utpå? Me e midt i kantina for svarte.»

Issa ler høyt. «Hva? Foretrekker du et annet ord? Hva med kneppe, bolle, spalte ferskenen, pule, føkke eller svinge tryllestaven kanskje? Er det bedre? Mer faaaacy?»

Isak lurer på om han klarer å snike seg ubemerket ut av rommet. Kanskje han kan klare å smelte. Ansiktet holder iallefall høy nok temperatur til at det burde vært fysisk mulig. 

«Beise sjarken kanskje?» fniser Silje, like blodrød som Isak føler seg. 

 

Helt supert. Her er det bare å kaste seg på. Ingenting er for flaut eller pinlig for å snakkes om i fakultetskantina.

 

«Ja! Herlig! Visste du hadde det i deg, frøken bibelbeltet.»

Silje er løfter hendene unnskyldene mot han. «Sorry Isak.»

Isak ruller med øynene. «Bare å kjøre på. Mat dragen»

Issa er i ferd med å rive seg selv ned av stolen, latteren ruver i lokalet.

«Mate dragen! Den var fantastisk Isak! Få deg litt pels på knaggen igjen” 

Hun hikster og tørker øynene. Før hun ser på Isak i tilgjort alvor.

  
«Vent. Pels på knaggen? Kan man si det om gays? De har kanskje ikke begynt med voksing og bleking. Eller? Hva sier du Isak?»

Isak reise seg opp. Flau som pokker, men lettere til sinns enn på lenge. «Nei, girls. Så underholdene dette har vært. For dere og resten av kullet, men NÅ stikker jeg.»

Han snur seg før han går gjennom døra, og bukker lett mot forsamlingen.

Han har ikke kommet mange meter før han blir tatt igjen av Silje. «Uff beklager, eg blei visst litt reve med der.»

Han smiler og blunker. «Det er ikke no problem, jeg trengte å le litt uansett.»

Silja blåser med munnen. «Pheew, så bra. Men du? Ikkje for å ver kjipe, men du trenger vel en ny å dele leilighet med? Nå som det ikkje blei heilt som planlagt»

Isak hadde ikke orket å forholde seg til at han måtte finne noen å dele leien med. Planen var jo at han skulle vært samboer nå, men han klarte ikke husleien på 12 000 alene.

«Eg tror eg har ein te deg ser du. Dritkule type. Kan eg gi han nummeret ditt?»

«Emm. Ja. I guess.» Klumpen i halsen er tilbake.

«Bare mød han. Han e kul, eg love deg.» Silje ser på han med så mye omsorg at han er fristet til. kaste seg i armene hennes og hulke høyt.

Isteden for nikker han og går videre.

Fy søren så han digger disse jentene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tralla la.
> 
> Hva med Even?
> 
> Trenger vi han da?


	6. Kapittel 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ble en ørliten forsinkelse, sårri.  
> Jeg datt i do, men nå er jeg tilbake!  
> Håper dere ikke har gitt meg helt opp.
> 
> Tusen takk for kommentarene! Det betyr utrolig mye for meg at dere tar dere tid til å skrive noen ord. ❤️❤️❤️❤️

 

 **Issa**  
_14.14_

  
Har du tenkt på det vi prata om? Ha deg et lite ons, en fuckbuddy. Samme hva egentlig. Lev litt

  
**Issa**  
_14.16_

  
Det trenger ikke være en soul mate ass. Drit i Natural Connection og alt det tullet. Bare finn en å bange. FF er en ego drittsekk. Både i real life og i senga. U know it. Finn en som lar deg styre showet

  
**Issa**  
_14.18_

  
Jeg sier bare dette fordi jeg digger deg. Du fortjener så mye bedre ❤️

 

                          _14.30_  
                         Skal tenke på det ❤️

Isak gnir seg i øynene. Han har allerede vært på fakultetet i ti timer. Først forelesninger, deretter lesesal og nå biblioteket. Hodet er stappfullt av psykoselidelser, depresjon, ICD-10, komorbiditet og gud vet hva annet. Den nært forestående eksamen ligger som et lekkende oljeskip i horisonten, det tar fullstendig overhånd og okkuperer hver en celle. Tanken på forpulte Fredrik og eventuelle fuckbuddies er skjøvet bort i innerste krok av hjernen, det er ikke rom for annet enn fag.

  
Heldigvis.

  
Endelig kommer evnen til å fortrenge til sin rett, godt alle årene gjemt i skapet ikke var totalt bortkasta. Fortrenging er din venn.

  
Omsider har han klart å finne frem til de rette bøkene. Det meste var på data selvfølgelig, men vil du ha A må du til primærkilden. Derfor står han der med hendene fulle av nedstøvede gamle permer, klar til å sette latinkunnskapene på prøve.

Han smeller bøkene i desken på biblioteket, helt oppslukt i egne tanker.

Han hopper derfor både fysisk og psykisk når en kjent stemme sier:

  
«Hei! To ganger på en uke, hva er oddsen for det?»

  
Isak løfter blikket og ser rett inn i to isblå øyne, blikket er intenst og hypnotiserende. Slik det alltid er når Even setter blikket i deg. Det er bare sånn han er.

  
«Em. Ja. Vel.» Isak stotrer i vei. Skikkelig kjekt. Før han heldigvis kommer på hvem og hvor han er.

  
«Vel, jeg studerer medisin. Derfor er det vel ikke så veldig overraskende at jeg er her. Men hva gjør du her? Har ikke du slutta på skolen? »

  
Shit shit shit. Det var ikke en del av planen at Even skulle vite at han tilfeldigvis plukket opp litt info om han. Før Even rekker å svare, skyter han inn. «Eller jeg mener. Magnus nevnte noe om det. Sånn helt i forbifarten. Helt random liksom.»

  
Even ser på ham med et hevet øyebryn. Signaturlooken. Han ler lavt.

  
«Okei, skjønner. Magnus vet vel det meste om de fleste.»

  
Even ser forbi Isak, blikket flakker og han piller på noen ark foran seg. «Jeg har ikke egentlig slutta. Er vel mer en pause. Jeg prøvde meg på noe...» Han svelger høyt. «Emm. Greier. Men det funka ikke for meg. Så nå jobber jeg her.»

  
Han retter seg opp og ser rett på Isak, smilet er tilbake. «Her på biblioteket. På medisinsk fakultet.»

  
Isak nikker forsiktig. «Okei. I see.»

Even blunker og smiler om mulig enda bredere. «Så da ses vi vel en del da Isak. Regner med du er her ofte.»

  
Igjen er det forbanna vanskelig å finne ord. Han kremter litt og nikker igjen. Han fortjener bank for å gjøre situasjonen enda kleinere. Det er bare å smile høflig, komme med en morsom kommentar og gå sin vei. Ikke stå her som en tulling og drite seg ut.

  
«Jaja, ses da Isak.» Even smiler og går bort til ei jente som stirrer rådvill på ei liste hun har i hånda. Han hører de prater og ler. Helt naturlig.

  
Greit nok at Even er en idiotisk dritt, men Isak kan da klare å holde en normal overflatisk samtale med han i det minste. Normale folk snakker med folk de ikke liker hver eneste dag, null stress. Han må seriøst chille ned.

 

Han plukker opp bøkene og går mot døra. Samle opp siste rest av verdighet, og i det minste _prøve_ å ikke virke enda fjernere enn han allerede gjør.

Han rekker ikke å gå fem skritt engang, før han kjenner en tung hånd på skulderen.

  
Han trenger ikke snu seg for å vite hvem det er. Han kjenner hånda, lukta og pusten alt for godt.

  
Fredrik. Forpulte Fredrik.

  
«Isak, der er du jo. Jeg har lett etter deg overalt.» Isak dytter bort hånda.

  
«Greit, du fant meg. Gratulerer. Hva vil du?»

  
Forpulte Fredrik smiler.

«Rett på sak. I like it. Jeg ville bare fortelle deg at det er no hard feelings fra min side. Vi gjorde begge mange feil, og dreit oss ut. Ikke lat som du er helt uskyldig du heller da, det blir for dumt. Men, seriøst. Jeg trenger tingene mine.»

Isak ser han rett i øynene, han kjemper for å holde stemmen rolig. «Som jeg sa, tingene ligger på søppelrommet. Bare å hente der.»

Fredrik blir sprutrød i en imponerende fart. Han vifter med armene og brøler.

«Herregud Isak. Er du virkelig så TETT i pappen! Du er FAEN meg ikke god. Du kan seriøst ikke gjøre sånn. Jævla crazy! Du vet hvor viktige de papirene er! FY FAEN! Hvem i helvete tror du at du er!?»

Isak ser seg fortvilet rundt. Rommet er helt stille. Alle stirrer intenst på dramaet som utspiller seg foran dem. Hvem trenger Grays Anatomy.

Før Isak klarer å få hjernen til å komme på et passende comeback, bryter en stemme inn.

  
«Beklager, men jeg må nesten be deg gå. Dette er et bibliotek. Du hører ikke til her, så vennligst forlat lokalet umiddelbart. Før jeg tilkaller vaktene.»

Even to the rescue.

  
Fredrik freser og knytter nevene. Han ser mellom Isak og Even, før han snur seg raskt og stormer ut.

Even kommer helt bort til han og tar tak i armen hans. Han ser på han med bekymring i blikket.

«Shit, går det bra? Hva er problemet hans da? Det var intenst»

  
Isak kremter.

«ja, emmm. Takk. Det går bra. Var bare noe stress. Sorry bråket ass. Det skal ikke skje igjen. Sorry. Sorry. Hade. Yes. Ja. Hade.»

 

I det minste holdt stemmen, hipp hurra for det. 

 

Han går mot døra med raske skritt. 

 

Forlater bekymrete bibliotekansatte og lattermilde medstudenter bak seg.

 

 

  
Nå er det bare en ting å gjøre.

 

 

  
Søke overflytting til Indre Mongolia.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Kapittel 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To ting jeg har oppdaget om meg selv:
> 
> \- Jeg skriver treigt. Overraskande treig i avtrekkeren der.  
> \- Jeg suger på å svare på kommentarer, men jeg gjør det. Tilslutt.
> 
> Tusen millioner takk for alle fine kommentarer. Det betyr så uendelig mye.
> 
> Store ord. 
> 
> Det er bare sånn jeg er, for dere er amazeballs! ❤️❤️❤️

**Silje**  
_12.13_

Siden du ikkje klare å gi meg et ordentlig svar, har eg tatt ansvar for deg. Nå komme han eg snakka om te deg om to timer.  
Det har gått ein måned, du trenge någe nytt i livet ditt.

 **Silje**  
_12.14_

Pliiiis ikkje hat meg

 **Silje**  
_12.15_

Koffer svare du ikkje? E du sure? E du leie deg? Å nei.. unnskyld Isak! Eg e så leie meg

 **Silje**  
_12.16_

Ska eg avlyse? Tusen ganger unnskyld. Dette va bare dumt

                           12.23  
               Du har som alltid rett. Takk ❤️                   

 

«Shit!» Brølet gir gjenklang i den tomme leiligheten. Han har brukt den siste timen på å panikk-rydde kåken. To timer går fort når en måned med kaos skal ryddes bort.

Fyren vil fort nok oppdage Isaks hang til å utsette oppvask og rydding, samt klærnes magiske evne til å dukke opp på de rareste steder. Likevel er det greit å holde nutcase tendensene i sjakk på første møte.

Han begynte å innse, at selv med farens guilt-money, har han ikke råd til å bo alene i en treroms på Tøyen. Dette er ikke en episode av Friends. Livets harde realitet slo innover han som bølgen i Geiranger. Han så den komme, men orket ikke forholde seg til det før han absolutt måtte.

Det planlagte kontoret var ryddet og omgjort til soverom. Den svære pulten Forpulte Fredrik insisterte på at de trengte, var nå presset inn på rommet til Isak. Alle tegn og rester etter FF var kastet og pakket bort. Det gikk bra. Og om han gråt bittelitt når han kasta den siste pakken med knekkebrød FF var avhengig av, så er det ingen som trenger å vite det.

Han var klar for neste kapittel. Klar som en egg.

  
Som en diabetiker til kakefest.

  
Som en gris på vei til slakting.

  
Som ei sliten mor med tre hypre troll, like før en syv timers flytur.

  
Som hvem som helst på vei hjem fra et ons søndag formiddag. Etter en utkledningsfest.

 

  
Jepp. Skikkelig klar.

 

  
Han småløper mot døra når det ringer på. Plukker opp en sokk på veien, og tørker hendene på låret.

 

 

Døra åpner han med et rykk.

En pinlig lang stund blir han bare stående å stirre inn i et par spørrende øyne.

 

«Isak?»

 

Føkk.

 

Fyren er selvsagt dødskjekk.

Sånn skikkelig kjekk. En vandrende våt drøm.

Helt Isak sin type.

 

«Har jeg kommet feil? Er du ikke Isak?»

Fyren rygger bakover, øynene flakker på leting etter et ikke-eksisterende dørskilt.

 

«Em. Jo sorry. Isak her» Isak strekker frem hånden. Fyren smiler, og griper hånden med begge sine. Store hender som omslutter Isak sin.

 

«Mikael.  Begynte å lure på om Silje hadde gitt meg feil adresse nå.»

Det glitrer i brune øyne når han smiler. «Rommet er ledig fra i dag, ikke sant?»

Isak går til siden for å slippe Mikael frem. «Yes, skal vise deg litt rundt.»

Rundturen går raskt. Mikael prater i vei om at han trenger å komme seg ut hjemmefra, jo før jo bedre. Han forteller om venner og studier. Praten går lett og uanstrengt.

«Hvis du er interessert, kan du godt bare flytte inn med en gang. Jeg er ofte på skolen hele dagen, så du får være mye i fred.»

Mikael smiler bredt og strekker frem hånda. «Fett, da kommer jeg med tingene mine i kveld. Må serr bare komme meg ut. Fet kåk og kul type, ikke noe å lure på det.»

«Bare å flytte rett inn det ass. Jeg drar på skolen nå snart, så du kan bare få nøkkel med en gang»

Isak begynne å lete i skuffen på gangen etter ekstranøkkelen.

 

  
«Silje nevnte du nylig var blitt singel, den er kjip ass.»

Isak ser overrasket opp. «Em. Ja det stemmer det.»

 

Shit, hvor mye har Silje sagt?

 

Mikael tar i mot nøkkelen Isak rekker frem. Han går mot døra med raske skritt.

« No worries. Vi tar oss en fest og finner ei dame til deg. Jeg kjenner mange deilige damer, som garra ville digga deg. Er du hypp på et ligg fikser vi det innen uka er omme. Dette blir så bra! I feeeeel it.»

 

Isak får ikke frem et ord før døra smeller igjen.

 

 

Dette kan bli kleint.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Klar som en knivEGG.  
> Ja, jeg googla.
> 
> Even entrer scenen i neste kapittel. Jeg looooveer.


	8. Kapittel 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oj oj. Når inspirasjonen kommer snikende, er det bare å gønne på.
> 
> Og all inspirasjon kommer fra dere nydelige mennesker, som legger igjen så herlige kommentarer.
> 
> Som jeg skal svare på, bare nådde det ikke denne gangen.

  
Etter Mikael entra leiligheten, har Isak så å si flyttet helt inn på lesesalen. Han har til og med tannbørsten i sekken. Så kleint er det å være hjemme.

  
Han hadde vridd hjernen opp og ned, for å finne en naturlig måte å si at han var helt og totalt gay. Det er pokker helt umulig å gjøre uten å virke totalt noob. «Hei Mikael, eksen min har pikk.» «Du vet når vi avtalte å skaffe meg et ligg? Jeg ligger bare med menn jeg. Hehe.» «Yo dude! Jeg er homo.»

  
Jo mer han tenkte på det, jo verre ble det.

  
«Jeg ligger med fyrer jeg. Eller ikke akkurat nå da, men jeg vil gjerne. Ligge. Med fyrer. Eller ikke alle fyrer da seff. He he. Ikke med deg da. He he.»

  
Hvordan skal han klare å fortelle verdens hotteste type at han er homo, uten å gi inntrykk av at han vil ligge med han. Eller prøver seg på noe vis.

  
Isak har egentlig ikke vært singel etter han kom ut av skapet. Eller i sånn ca. to – tre måneder på Nissen, men da visste til gjengjeld hele skole at han var homo. Faen at Universitetet var for stort til at ryktene kunne spres slik som på videregående. Han skulle gitt mye for å slippe å komme ut av skapet i tide og utide. Du er jo for pokker aldri ferdig med det.

Og enda verre var det nå som han var singel. Er nå helt umulig å vite hva folk tenker. Han vil jo ikke at det skal bli dårlig stemning heller.

  
Han regner med at Mikael ikke er homofob, da ville Silje aldri foreslått å flytte sammen. Problemet er at Silje ikke kjenner han så godt, sånn utover at han er en "kul og chill type."

  
At han ikke bare kunne sagt noe med en gang. Nå har Mikael allerede vandra rundt i bare bokseren. Blir så tydelig og kjipt om han slutter med det når han får vite hvem Isak er. Isak trodde han var ferdig med å være usikker og stressa.

Det var bare så mye lettere før.

  
Isak med Fredrik var mye sterkere og stoltere enn Isak alene.

  
Det positive med alt det kleine, var at Isak ikke siklet like mye over Mikael lenger.

  
I de få minuttene de var sammen, hadde Mikael spydd ut med info om seg selv. Heldigvis er de alt for ulike til at han er Isak sin type. Mikael er litt sånn hipster type. Passe useriøs, med vage og urealistiske planer for livet sitt. Han studerer noe media-greier. Har visstnok bytta fag noen ganger. Drømmen er å lage film, gjerne i utlandet. Han vil «se hva som skjer».

  
Skikkelig god plan det der.

  
Sånn tull har Isak _ikke_ tid til.

  
Han har også prøvd å unngå biblioteket. Der jobber det kun kleine modell wannebees. 

Snart er det flere plasser han holder seg borte fra, enn steder han kan være trygg.

  
Dessverre er biblioteket svært vanskelig å unngå, han kan bare håpe at føkkings Bech Næsheim ikke er på jobb.

 

 

  
Han sniker seg inn, unngår desken og leter raskt frem de bøkene han trenger. Til alt hell finner han en ledig pult. Han rigger seg til, og prøver å gjemme seg bak stabelen med bøker.

  
Selvfølgelig har de i tillegg fått en grusom oppgave på skolen. Selv foretrekker han å pugge til eksamen, han er en jævel til å fylle hjernen med info.

  
Verre er det med oppgaver.

  
Og nå skal de skrive en «noe mer personlig» oppgave. I psykisk helse.

Hipp hurra.

Som en annen sykepleierstudent.

  
«Bruk erfaringer og egne refleksjoner».

  
My ass.

  
Ikke pokker om han legger ut om sine egne erfaringer med å ha ei psykisk syk mor. Forpulte Fredrik hadde faktisk hjulpet han mye med dette, fått han til å skjønne at det ikke var hans feil at moren var syk. De hadde også funnet ut at det var lettest om de ikke hadde så veldig mye kontakt. Han treffer moren i ny og ne, men hun hadde aldri truffet FF. Det hadde i grunnen ikke vært nødvendig. Ikke at Isak hadde noe problem med moren, han er logisk nok til å skjønne at hun har en sykdom. Og at hennes avvikende adferd er symptomer på lidelsen, det er jo ingenting galt med henne sånn sett. Det gikk bedre nå som hun fikk medisiner og profesjonell hjelp, han skulle vel egentlig bare ønske hun hadde fått det litt tidligere.

 

 

«Halla.» En mørk stemme drar han ut av tankerekken. Isak snur seg og ser rett på Even. Han ser nesten unnskyldende ut, blikket flakker og han biter seg i leppa.

  
«Emm. Hei.» Mer får han ikke sagt før Even bryter han av.

  
«Beklager at jeg forstyrrer. Har ikke sett deg på ei stund, og du så i grunnen ut som om de hadde mest lyst til å være i fred. Så.. ja»

  
Han høres så usikker ut at Isak får litt dårlig samvittighet. Det er vel ikke _egentlig_ Even sin skyld at Isak synes han er dust, og den grusomme og ydmykende scenen med FF er i alle fall ikke Even sin feil.

  
«Neida det går greit, null stress. Driver bare og styrer med noe oppgave greier.»

  
«Så bra.» Even smiler svakt, han ser faktisk litt letta ut. Som om Isak sin tid er verdifull eller no.

  
De ser på hverandre noen minutter, før Even nikker og retter på noen bøker i ei hylle.

  
«Jeg skal la deg..» Han får ikke fullført før Isak bryter han av.

  
«Du, jeg ville bare si sorry for det som skjedde sist, det var utrolig kleint. Ikke noe kult å lage styr for deg.»

  
«Nei, det går bra. Det var nå vel ikke din feil. Går det greit med deg eller? Virka ganske heftig.»

  
Even fikler med noen bøker.

  
«Ja. Det er no skikkelig dritt egentlig, men det er ikke stress.» Han trekker pusten dypt, og sier veldig raskt. «Detvareksenmin, serdu.»

Even smiler og ser han rett inn i øynene. «Ja, jeg vet det Isak. Eller jeg visste ikke det var slutt, men jeg visste du hadde kjæreste. Dere ble jo sammen på Nissen.»

Isak trekker på skuldrene og ser bort. «Åja. Jeg var ikke sikker på om du visste akkurat det da. Eller at du huska det.»

Even ler lavt. «Hukommelsen er det ingenting i veien med. Jeg husker alt det som er viktig for meg.» Han borer blikket i Isak når han sier de siste ordene.

  
Isak kjenner at kinnene brenner. Han kan da vel ikke mene..

Nei, det var da ingenting. Bare noe tull Isak har innbilt seg.

  
Ønsketekning fra en stakkarslig syttenåring, langt inni skapet.

«Åja.» Sier han kort. Mens han vifter diskret med mobilen sin. Vind er bra mot flammende kinn.

  
Even kommer nærmere og studerer bøkene som ligger på bordet foran Isak.

  
«Historier fra psykiatrisk klinikk.» Leser han høyt. «Spennende da. Hva skriver du oppgave om?»

  
«Har ikke helt bestemt meg egentlig. Driver og prøver å få inspirasjon. Vi skal visst være så personlige. Vettafaen jeg. Tror det liksom skal være litt utviklende eller no slik.» Han ler lavt, mens han nistirrer på bøkene foran seg.

  
«Si i fra hvis jeg kan hjelpe deg da. Jeg har kanskje litt å bidra med der.»

  
«Åh?» Isak ser på Even med forvirring skrevet over hele ansiktet. Hvorfor skulle Even gidde å hjelpe han?

  
«Em, ja. Jeg har litt erfaring, ikke sikkert du har hørt så mye om det. Eller husker det. Fra skolen mener jeg.»

  
Husker og husker. I flere måneder, holdt Even ene og alene ryktebørsen på Nissen i live.

  
«Eller jeg har bipolar lidelse. Vet ikke om det er til hjelp for deg? Kanskje ikke helt det du var ute etter?» Even har en sårhet i øynene som selv Isak ikke kan unngå å legge merke til.

  
Han trekker på skuldrene, og tar noen skritt bort fra Isak.

  
«Bare å si fra da. Om det er noe.» Sier han med et svakt smil.

 

Føkk it.

Hva pokker har han å tape? Alt er drit uansett, kan vel knapt bli verre.

 

«Emm. Ja. Hvis du virkelig mener det, trenger jeg egentlig litt hjelp her.»

  
Evens ansikt sprekker opp i et stort smil.  
«Ja seff! Så kult! Samme tid i morgen?»

Isak nikker og ser på Even som spretter bort mot skranken.

 

Hva faen skjedde nå?  
Sa han akkurat ja til å møte føkkings Bech Næsheim. Alene. Helt frivillig?

  
Han må seriøst få grep på livet sitt igjen.

Hva blir det neste?

At han begynner å kle seg som en hipster og slenger seg med på Pærra?

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Kapittel 9

  
«Uff, Isak. Eg tenkte ikkje på at eg sko sei någe om det då. Det falt meg ikkje inn eingang.» Silje sukker dypt.

  
«Nei, greit nok, jeg skjønner det. Men..»

  
Silje bryter han raskt av. Stemmen er høyere og mer skringlende enn vanlig.

«Eg går jo ikkje akkurat rundt å fortelle folk at eg e hetero heller, følte det bare ville vært teit å sagt någe om det. Som om det sko ha någen betydning. Me dride jo i det. Du e jo bare Isak.»

  
Isak lukker øynene, dette er meningsløst. Hvordan skal han klare å formidle hvor utrolig kjipt det er å gå rundt å bekymre seg for om du støter andre fra deg? Hvordan den lille subtile forandringen som kan oppstå når de VET det, kan være så grusom og fornedrende? Hvor vondt det er å føle seg annerledes, ikke god nok til å «være en av gutta». Alltid litt annerledes.

  
Snille Silje vil aldri forstå dette. Ikke fordi hun ikke vil, men fordi det er så fjernt og fremmed for henne. Selv om hun ikke har noe problem med å gå i undertøy foran ei lesbisk venninne, er det dessverre ikke så enkelt for alle.

Dette vet Isak. Han kjenner det hver eneste dag.

Dette lille sjokket som kom når han snakka om typen sin. Fremmedgjøringen.

Alle reaksjonene og kommentarene. Aldri stygt ment, men likevel en understrekning av at han var annerledes. «Jeg hadde aldri trodd DU var homo, du er jo så maskulin.» «Oj, nei sååå søtt.» «Åh så kult! Jeg er helt for at du er homo altså.»

Isak er _sånn_.

Så lenge han hadde Fredrik var det greit. Han sto i le. Han var ikke like skummel, like påtrengende. Han hadde jo kjæreste. Da var det liksom greit. Han vil ikke ligge med alle menn han traff, han var jo opptatt. «Han prøver ikke å sjekke meg opp bare fordi han vil låne notatene mine, han har jo type.» Hvilken lettelse.

Greit nok å være homo altså, bare han ikke kom for nær. Var for krevende og tok så stor plass. «Herregud kan ikke disse homoene være litt mer som oss da? Må de gå i tog og lage styr?»

Nå er han _sånn_. Og singel.

  
«Ikkje for å ver frekke, men tror du ikkje du overdrive litt? Bare sei det te an. Rett ut. Snakk om eksen din Fredrik? E det så farlig då? Det e jo bare å sei det.»

  
Isak trekker pusten dypt og stirrer intenst på et punkt bak Silje.

  
«Neida, det går greit ass. Bare glem det.»

  
Silje gir han en klem, han kjenner tårene brenne bak øyelokkene.

  
«Du, ikkje stress med dette. Det ordne seg. Eg love deg. Eg må stikka nå, men me snakkes seinere. Okei?»

Han nikker, og ser henne forsvinne nedover gata.

  
Faen så enkelt alt er når du passer inn i den vanlige formen. Akkurat nå skulle han gitt mye for å være en helt vanlig pepperkake. En med melis og Non stop nå. En som ikke var helt lik de andre, bare akkurat passe. Forskjellig nok til å være spennende, men minst mulig skremmende.

Han måtte deale med den Mikael situasjonen snart. Han skulle gjøre det også, men da han kom hjem dagen før hadde Mikael vors. Det ble derfor til at han bare snek seg inn på rommet for å lese pensum/gjemme seg.

  
I dag klarte han å buse inn på badet akkurat i det Mikael var på vei ut av dusjen.

  
Det gjorde ikke akkurat situasjonen mindre klein.

  
Mikael ler og tuller med at hetero-Isak så pikken hans, men hvordan vil han reagere når homo-Isak gjør det samme?

  
Isak orker ikke tanken på å måtte finne en ny å bo med.

  
Orker ikke følelsen av å bli sett på som ekkel og skummel.

 

Derfor går han for plan B: unngå leiligheten så langt det er mulig.

 

Takk gud, og pappa, for sunne mestringsmekanismer.

 

 

Han åpner døra til biblioteket, noen situasjoner er ikke til å unngå. Ingen skal si at han ikke holder avtaler, pluss at han trenger faktisk hjelp med oppgaven. Da får han bare bite i det ekstremt sure eple.

  
I det minste kan han si med hånda på hjerte at han _ikke_ vil ligge med føkkings Bech Næsheim. Kleine, overvurderte, useriøse, innbilske og pinn-streite idioter, med dame på topp, var milevis fra hans type. Så der er han safe.

Pluss at katt er ute av sekken i forhold til hans egen legning og sivilstatus, så han trenger ikke stresse med det.  
Ikke at han hadde stressa rundt føkkings EBN ass.

  
Even står og lener seg mot biblioteksskranken, han stirrer intenst på mobilen med rynket panne. Isak blir stående litt usikkert å se på han, viktig å ikke virke for ivrig.

Etter en liten stund kremter han lavt. «Emm Even?»

  
Even ser ut til å skvette, han reiser seg og smiler bredt. «Heeei, Sorry. Var helt i egne tanker der.»

  
Isak nikker og smiler svakt.

Even peker mot noen dører bak i lokalet. «Jeg reserverte et rom, håper det er greit. Tenkte det var fint å slippe å hviske.»

  
«Emm. Jada. Det er chill.»

  
De går sammen gjennom lokalet.

Stemningen er som forventa veldig klein, og Isak angrer på at han ikke hadde prøvd å avlyse.

  
Ingen av dem sier noe når de setter seg ned. Isak drar pliktskyldig opp macen og noen bøker. Even sitter på stolen ved siden av han, akkurat nær nok til av Isak instinktivt lener seg lengst mulig bort fra han.

  
«Såå. Hva går oppgaven ut på? Hva trenger du?» Even flakker litt med blikket, han ender med å feste blikket på skjermen foran seg.

  
De sitter nå begge å stirrer på et tomt Word dokument.

  
«Nei jeg vet ikke helt. Det skal være en fagtekst, hvor vi fletter inn erfaringer og refleksjoner. Utover det aner jeg ikke. Er liksom helt låst.»

  
« Hva med å skrive om sykdomsdebut. Altså den første tiden og sånn?» Foreslår Even.

  
«Ja kanskje det. Hvis du har lyst til å fortelle om det da?»

  
Even trekker på skuldrene. «Joda det går greit. Begynner jo å bli noen år siden. Kan jo si litt kort, så kan du si hva du trenger etterhvert.»

  
Han trekker pusten dypt, før han fortsetter. «Jeg ble syk første gang når jeg var 16, merka ingenting før jeg plutselig hadde masse energi og planer. Sov ikke, og styra med ulike prosjekt. Folk rundt meg stressa og masa, og jeg synes de var skikkelig treige og plagsomme. Jeg gjorde heldigvis ikke noe ille den gangen, var mest en haug kreative prosjekt jeg starta på og hoppa mellom. Depresjonen etterpå var hard da. Det var utrolig skummelt å ha mistet kontroll så totalt. Visste ikke det var mulig engang, hadde aldri hørt om noe sånn før. Nå vet jeg at var heldig som hadde en mindre alvorlig episode første gang.»

  
Isak nikker og noterer på macen. «Okei, skjønner. Ble det verre etterhvert da? Siden du sier første gang ikke var så ille? Gikk det lang tid før du klikka igjen?»

  
Even ser ned.

  
Han lurte på om han ble krenket over spørsmålet. Det er Even sitt problem isåfall. Han trengte ikke Even sin hjelp, og han kom overhode ikke til å føye seg eller smiske på noe vis.

Likevel lurer han på om han gikk over streken, er så vanskelig å vite hvilke ord som er greie å bruke.

  
Even ler kort, før han ser Isak i øynene og hever høyre øyebryn. «Klikka? Er det dere lærer på doktor-skolen?»

  
Isak klarer ikke la være å smile tilbake.

«Nei ikke egentlig. Men nå har jeg ikke lest hele pensum heller da. Er jo mulig vi har et helt kapittel om klikking for alt jeg vet.»

Even ser lurt på han. «Ja det spørs det da. Kanskje bipolar lidelse bør skifte navn til Klikke-lidelse. Oppfunnet av den store doktor Valtersen.»

Isak sperret øynene overrasket opp. Even lener seg bakover i stolen og latteren spruter ut; en myk og smittende latter. Isak klarer ikke å unngå å la seg rive med. Latteren bobler fra magen, og snart hikster de begge to.

«Nei, Okei. Klikking var kanskje ikke helt rett ord da.» Hikster Isak frem gjennom latteren.

  
Even tørker øynene med håndbaken, han prøver å kontrollere seg. «Sorry, jeg skal gi meg.»

Han puster dypt med magen og legger ansiktet i alvorlige folder. «For å svare skikkelig har jeg hatt flere alvorlige episoder etter det. Det gikk vel et års tid før det skjedde igjen. Da var det verre.»

Isak regner raskt i hodet. «Like før du starta på Nissen da.»

Even unngår blikket hans og ser brått mer alvorlig ut. «Em, ja det stemmer.»

  
Han reiser seg raskt opp.

  
«Jeg må bare en tur i kantina. Skal du ha noe?»

  
Isak kremter, litt satt ut av det plutselige skifte i stemning.

  
«Neida, det går bra»

Hadde Isak vært litt mer interessert, ville han lurt på hva Even skjuler.

  
Men det er han selvsagt ikke.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for at du leser ❤️


	10. Kapittel 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for all støtte og fine ord, det betyr så mye for meg at dere leser ❤️
> 
> I dig you to the moooooon and back!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Og nå:  
> Mer Even ❤️
> 
> PS. Fikk sånn overveldende trang til å merke kapittelet OmegaIsak og AlphaEven.  
> Droppa det da.  
> Velbekomme/Sorry (stryk det som ikke passer)

  
«Catch!»  
Isak blir dratt ut av tankerekken sin av at Even kaster noe mot han.

«Fanta?» Han ser spørrende bort på Even, som står i døråpningen og smiler bredt.

”Ja, tenkte du var blitt tørst av all jobbingen.»

Isak studerer flasken foran seg.

  
«Em, takk ass. Fanta er det lenge siden jeg har smakt, drakk det hele tiden før.»

  
Even kremter noe som høres mistenkelig ut som, «I know.»

  
Isak ser på han med furete øyenbryn.  
«Hæ? Hva sa du?»

  
Even får det brått veldig travelt, han går raskt mot pulten og setter seg ned. Der blir han sittende og fikle med mobilen sin, før han mumler, «Nei det var ingenting. Bare glem det.»

  
«Okeeei» sier Isak. Hva _var_ det?

Isak peker mot macen . «Jeg har noen flere spørsmål til deg om du gidder. Dette kan faktisk bli noe tror jeg. Hvis du fremdeles er game da?»

  
Even hever høyre øyenbryn utfordrende, signatursmilet er tilbake. «Ja seff, fyr løs.»

  
«Okei, flott. Da starter jeg bare. Så du fikk virkelig ingen forvarsel før første episode? Det kom sånn helt brått på?»

  
Even nikker, «Ja, jeg merka ingenting. Eller jeg har vel alltid svinga litt i humøret, men det var ikke noe jeg tenkte over egentlig. Har alltid vært ganske dramatisk av meg, tror på dype følelser og høye topper, og har elska å tatt den litt ut. Jeg har vel egentlig alltid vært litt mye, hvis du skjønner. Følte vel at det var ganske normalt. Det er bare sånn jeg er. »

  
«Okei, got it.» Isak har fullt fokus på å notere.

  
«Hva mener du egentlig med «vært litt mye»? Burde ikke det gitt deg et hint om at noe var på gang?»

  
Even smiler og ser utfordrende på ham.  
«Nei, egentlig ikke. Jeg føler ikke det er en del av lidelsen. Har bare alltid hatt tro på å leve med lidenskap. Eller egentlig det å elske med lidenskap og styrke. Gå all inn. Ofre noe for de du er glad i. Både i vennskap, men kanskje mest i kjærligheten.»

  
Isak rister lett på hodet. Han ser antageligvis totalt forvirret ut, for Even ler høyt og dulter han lett i armen.

  
«Hva? Har du aldri tenkt på det?»

  
Isak rister på hodet.

  
«Jeeezez, jeg har glemt hvor ung du er ass.»

  
Isak smiler skeivt, og utbryter: «Eee, nei! Jeg er jo ikke det. Jeg er bare uenig med deg.»

  
«Javel, hva tenker du da dr. Valtersen?» Stemmen er utfordrende, han smiler lurt til Isak.

  
«Nei, jeg tenker kjærlighet er noe som vokser frem. Rolig og stødig. Ingen høye topper og drama. Man er sammen så lenge man gidder og det er greit, trenger ikke være så mye styr.»

  
Han stopper opp og tenker litt, før han fortsetter.

  
«Det er viktig å passe sammen, ha like verdier og mål. Samme plan for livet. Ikke vits å sløse bort tid på noe som åpenbart ikke kommer til å funke.»

  
«Åja? Hvordan vet du hva som vil funke da?»

  
Isak trekker på skuldrene. «Det vet du vel ikke helt sikkert, men det er om å gjøre å satse på det tryggeste valget du finner. En som er litt lik deg. Bare det funker, tenker jeg. Ikke vits i å lage så mye styr rundt det. Trenger ikke være lidenskap egentlig. Livet er ikke en romantisk dramaserie heller. »

  
Even biter seg lett i leppa, han ser ettertenksom ut, før han utbryter: «Det synes jeg er litt trist.»

  
Isak klarner tankene og rister på hodet. Han tar seg selv i å se litt for lenge på den leppa til Even, før han sjokkert river blikket til seg. «Åh, hvordan det?»

  
«Nei, jeg bare synes det er trist at du tenker så praktisk om noe så sterkt og livsendrende som kjærlighet. Det er jo det alle drømmer om å finne. Den ene som gjør at du ser verden i sterke farger, som gir deg lyst og mot til å klare alt. Trenger ikke være høye topper og dype daler, bare det å finne den ene som du ønsker til å våkne opp med hver eneste dag. Den du gleder deg til å våkne opp med. En å vokse sammen med, hvor man gir hverandre styrke og mot. Det å kjenne med hele seg at alt vil gå bra, så lenge man har hverandre.»

  
«Javel, skjønner. Eller jeg skjønner at du tenker sånn da. Er vel ikke likt for alle.»

Even slår ut armene. «Det burde være slik for alle! Livet handler ikke om å ta til takke da. Det handler om å virkelig lete etter kjærlighet. Ikke gi seg før du finner den. Det som gir deg mot til å kaste hemninger og gå totalt ut av comfortsonen! Våge å drite seg ut for den andre. Våge å vise seg sårbar.»

  
Han trekker puster dypt, og fortsetter.

«Du har jo hatt kjæreste i mange år, du må da ha følt på dette?»

  
Isak skvetter sånn av tanken på Forpulte Fredrik, at han ufrivilling slipper ut en kort latter. Tanken på at Fredrik ville likt noe sånn er helt latterlig. FF som døde av tanken på å si noe fint eller søtt om Isak til andre. Som var praktisk og logisk, og så langt i fra noen romantiker som man kan komme.

  
«Nei, ikke akkurat. Eller, jeg ville ikke kasta hemninger på grunn av han i alle fall. Det ville han absolutt ikke likt heller. Det var ikke sånn.»

  
Han tar en pause før han fortsetter. «Jeg skjønner ikke egentlig helt hva du mener heller. Hvorfor skulle man måtte drite seg ut for den andre? Hva er poenget med det liksom?»

  
Even legger hodet på skakke og ser tankefull ut. «Vel, ikke akkurat drite seg ut da. Det er ikke det som er poenget i alle fall. Tenker mer det handler om å være _villig_ til å drite seg ut. Ta sjanser for å vise hva man føler. Finne noen som er verdt det, om du skjønner? Finne noen som er viktigere for en enn egen sjenanse og sperrer, en man ville gjort alt for.»

  
«Som hva da tenker du?» spør Isak forsiktig.

  
Even ser han dypt inn i øynene. Det er litt ubehagelig, men Isak skal ikke gi seg.

«Av og til må en Grand Gesture til. Gjøre noe stort for å vise hva en føler. For eksempel synge karaoke, deklamere kjærlighet på tv. Slike ting.»

  
Isak ryker pannen. Noe som får Even til å le lavt og klemme armen hans lett. «Ikke se så sjokka ut da! Trenger ikke være sånne store og dramatiske ting da. Kan også være å vise at du følger med på hva den andre sier. Vise at du bryr seg, og at den andre er spesiell for deg. Arrangere hyttetur til et sted den andre har gode minner knyttet til, lage julekalender fylt med gaver som betyr noe, lage favorittmiddagen, sende en melding når den andre har det kjipt. Slike ting.»

  
Even har fremdeles hånden på armen hans, han gir den et lett klem til, før han fortsetter.

  
«Det handler vel mest om hva man er villig til å gjøre. Det å vite at man er villig til å gjøre alt, ofre alt og utholde alt. Ingenting man kan gjøre er verre enn tanken på å miste den andre. Fordi man vet at det verste som kan skje er å miste hverandre. Derfor spiller ingenting annet noe rolle.»

  
Isak rister lett på armen, det blir litt for nært å sitte sånn.

  
«Nei, jeg ser hva du tenker. Fint for deg at du har det sånn da. Lov å være ulik.»

  
Even ruller med øynene. « Kom igjen da! Tenk litt her. Hva er det flaueste du kan tenke deg? Tenk totalt utenfor comfortsonen din. Det som virkelig skremmer deg?»

  
Isak ser på han med hevede øyenbryn. «Serr?»

  
«Ja serr! Come on. Se på det som min belønning for å hjelpe deg i dag.»

  
Isak kaster hodet bakover. «Javel, greit da. Hmm.. Ok. Det kleineste jeg kan tenke meg er å drite meg ut på skolen. Altså gjøre noe som får meg til å virke som en tulling.»

  
Even nikker mens han gliser fra øre til øre.  
«Ser du! Jeg visste du kom til å klare det.»

  
Isak dytter lett i siden til Even. Han mumler «Dust», men klarer ikke skjule at han smiler.

  
«Okei, da kan jeg fortelle deg en ting. Eller se på det som en utfordring. Når du treffer en som får deg til å ville drite deg totalt ut for resten av lege-spirene, da vet du at du har funnet mannen i ditt liv. Da vil du vite hva jeg snakker om, det kan jeg garantere deg.»

  
Isak rister på hodet så krøllende danser. «Ha ha, ja sikkert. Vi får se på det.»

De blir sittende å små-le litt. Stemningen er overraskede lett og god.

  
Isak er fristet til å spørre om det er denne altoppslukende kjærligheten Even har funnet med kvisten Hege, men før han får stilt flere spørsmål, ringer mobilen til Even.

  
Han ser unnskyldende på Isak, som trekker på skuldrene.

«Ja hei… Ja jeg kommer. Herregud, stress ned. Jeg kommer sa jeg jo.» Munnen til Even er stram og han ser irritert ut.

«Sorry, jeg må stikke. Vi må snakkes en annen gang.» Sier han raskt, mens han samler sammen tingene sine.

  
«Ja, null stress. Tror jeg har alt jeg trenger nå.» Sier Isak, mens han prøver å høres mest mulig likegyldig ut.

  
Even stopper bevegelsene og ser på han. «Å? Jeg hjelper deg gjerne igjen altså. Vi falt jo litt ut av det i dag.»

  
«Nei, det går bra. Eller jeg kan jo se.»

  
Even rekker han mobilen sin. «Kan du ikke skrive inn nummeret ditt? Så kan vi snakkes.»

  
Isak taster inn nummeret med nølende fingre, før han rekker den tilbake til Even. Med et uhell kommer han borti tommelen til Even, og han trekker hånda raskt tilbake.

  
Even smiler og virker helt uberørt.  
«Fett, snakkes da.» Sier han før han lukker døra bak seg.

Isak samler raskt sammen tingene sine. ¨  
Før han går kikker han på mobilen.

 **Ukjent nummer**  
_20.20_  
Den kjærlighet som ikke er galskap, er ingen kjærlighet.  
Pedro Calderón de la Barca

**Ukjent nummer**

_20.21_  
Send meg en melding om du vil prate mer om klikke-syke og annen galskap! Even

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Kapittel 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kort kapittel denne gangen. Short, but sweet? Håper jeg.
> 
> Tusen millioner takk igjen for nydelige kommentarer. Blir rørt og glad over at dere leser og engasjerer dere.  
> Tenk å være så fine da ❤️❤️

**Even Bech Næsheim**  
_13.14_  
Har du blitt spist opp av oppgaver og pensum eller? Skal jeg sende hjelp? Blink to ganger om du er i fare!  
  
**Even Bech Næsheim**  
_13.18_  
SOS SOS SOS  
Lege over bord! Mayday mayday

 _13.30_  
Ha ha ha. Funny. Shut up du da. Ikke no drama, bare vanlig stress

 

_13.31_  
Fikk akkurat vite at vi må presentere oppgaven muntlig, sånn «vær kreativ» dritt. Fml

 

 **Even Bech Næsheim**  
_13.32_  
Oh no!!! Neida. Det fikser du lett da. Du er jo så smart

 

 _13.40_  
Tvilsomt

 

 **Even Bech Næsheim**  
_13.42_  
Si fra om du trenger hjelp da. Jeg har som kjent både klikke-lidelse OG er ganske god på sånn «kreativt dritt»

 

 _14.40_  
   Har ikke du en episk

kjærlighet å pleie da?

 

 **Even Bech Næsheim**  
_14.41_

Nope. Så heldig har jeg ikke vært i livet ass

 

 _15.00_  
Det tror jeg dama di hadde

blitt litt lei seg om hun fikk høre

 

 **Even Bech Næsheim**  
_15.01_  
Det tror jeg hun driter i. Ingen kjæreste her, bare en endeløst hage av ekser

 

 _15.15_  
«Gresset er alltid grønnere over septiktanken»

 _15.16_  
Erna Bombech

 

 **Even Bech Næsheim**  
_15.17_  
Haha. Ser du, du er både kreativ  OG morsom

 **Even Bech Næsheim**  
_15.20_  
Men serr. Jeg hjelper deg gjerne. Er seriøst involvert i den oppgaven din nå. Gi en stakkars bibliotekansatt noe å tenke på. Biblioteksansatte er også mennesker

 

  
_15.30_

Jaja, kan vel ikke skade I guess.

Møtes på biblioteket på torsdag? Klokka 17?

 

 **Even Bech Næsheim**  
_15.33_  
Så glad du har innsett at jeg ikke gjør skade. Hurra!

  
**Even Bech Næsheim**  
_15.34_  
Jeg stiller! Seff.

 

 _15.40_  
Omg. Shut up.

 _15.54_  
Snakkes


	12. Kapittel 12

  
«Så, la meg se om jeg har forstått dette riktig.» Issa sitter lett henslengt på stolen og tygger på et sugerør. «Du bor med en fyr. Han tror du er hetero og vil hooke med damer sammen med han? Mens du egentlig vil hooke med han?»

  
Isak gjør en grimase. «Eee, Nei! Jeg vil da ikke ligge med han.»

  
Issa ser lurt på han. «Å nei? Silje sier han er dritdeilig. Høy, mørk og kjekk? Høres ut som akkurat din type.»

  
Silje dumper ned på stolen ved siden av Isak. «Ka har eg sagt?» Hun ser forvirret mellom dem. «Snakke dokker om Mikael?»

  
Hun borer øynene i Isak. «Ka skjer der då? Har du endelig fortalt at eksen din Fredrik ikkje er ei dama?»

  
Issa hikster høyt av latter. «Tror han Fredrik er ei dame?! Fredrikke da eller? Dette skulle jeg gitt mye for å fortelle til «store, tøffe og barske» Fredrik.»

  
«Herregud da. Jeg har ikke vært så spesifikk. Har bare muligens gitt inntrykk at jeg foretrekker damer.» Isak slår begge hendene foran ansiktet og rister på hodet.

  
Issa og Silje studerer han nøye. Før han utbryter: «Jada jada, jeg skal fikse det. Jeg trenger bare litt tid. Det er faen ikke så lett.»

  
Issa trekker på skuldrene. «If you say so.» Hun kaster sugerøret fra seg på bordet. «Ellers da Isak, deilige Isak. Har du tenkt på om du skal få deg et ligg? Med en fyr da helst.» Sier hun mens hun ler og dulter han i skulderen.

  
Silje bryter raskt inn. «Eller ein å date. Ein du faktisk kunne falt for. Ein kjekke fyr som kunne vært bra for deg.»

  
«Nei, jeg har ikke det da. Orker ikke tenke så mye på det. Virker stress, og jeg har ikke tid til stress akkurat nå.»

  
Issa blåser oppgitt med munnen. «Men herregud da! Det er jo hele poenget her. Blåse ut litt stress. Hvorfor tror du jeg hooker hver helg? Tror du jeg gjør det fordi jeg trenger mer stress i livet?»

  
Før han får svart, fortsetter Silje. «Eg e faktisk enige med Issa her. Du trenge någe nytt å tenke på. Någe gøy, og lett. Någe som kan dra deg litt ut av denne kneikå. E ikkje någe gale med litt casual sex då.»

  
Issa stekker hånda frem og dulter i Silje. «Høøør på henne da. Digger det! Snakk om å komme ut av skallet altså.»

  
Issa ser rett på Isak. «Når til og med frøken kyskhetsbelte her sier det…» Hun blir avbrutt av at Silje kaster et salatblad på henne. «Sorry, gudsordet fra landet. Da må det være noe i det. Bare gjør det. Finn en fest, ta på deg de sexy jensene dine. Du vet hvilken jeg mener.» Hun peker opp og ned på kroppens hans mens hun nikker, før hun fortsetter. «Drikk litt øl, ta noen shot, kos deg og slapp av. Så finner du er passende fyr og puler han til du glemmer ditt eget navn. Og hans forhåpentligvis.»

  
Isak smiler og rister lettere oppgitt på hodet. «Ja ja. Vi får se.»

  
Issa ser brått alvorlig ut. «Bare husk. Ikke dra hjem til deg selv, Stikk før han våkner. Ikke noe kosing og sånn kliss. Bare ren puling og takk for deg.»  
Hun peker på mobilen sin, 23 uåpnende meldinger. «Alle er fra samme fyr. Jeg sovna, og det ble bare styr. Husk: Ikke no følelser, bare straight up. Yo dude, her blir det ikke noe tull. Stresset forsvinner og alle er happy.»

 

De blir sittende i stillhet å spise en stund. Isak kikker på mobilen sin. Silje leser pensum. Etter en stund reiser Isak seg opp.

 

«Nei, jeg må stikke ass chickas. Har en avtale.»

  
Han angrer umiddelbart på siste del av setningen.

  
Silja og Issa snur seg så hurtig mot han, at Isak blir alvorlig bekymra for nakkeskader.

  
«Åh? Hvem skal du møte da?» Spør Issa, øynene er smale og hun studerer han inngående.

  
Han trekker lett på skuldrene. «Bare en fyr jeg kjenner, han hjelper meg litt med oppgaven.»

  
Silje hviner høyt og legger armen rundt skulderen hans. «Åhhh? En fyr altså. Så spennende då! Koss e han? E han kjekke?»

  
Han kremter og prøver å vri seg ut av grepet til Silje. «Nei asså, det er overhode ikke noe sånt i det hele tatt. Han er knapt nok en fjern bekjent. En jeg så vidt kjente for mange år siden.»

  
Issa ser ut som hun har spist opptil flere svært sure sitroner. Han ser henne rett i øynene og sier med påtatt streng stemme. «Slutt å stirr sånn Issa. Du klarer ikke se inn i sjelen min eller noe sånn crap uansett hvor intenst du stirrer.»

  
Issa rister lett på hode. «Du lurer ikke meg. Ikke glem at begge foreldra mine er psykiatere. Dette kan jeg. You can’t trick a trickster vettu.»

  
Silje ler høyt. «Det betyr bare at du har blitt studert opp og ned sjøl det Issa, det trenge ikkje bety at DU e någe gode på å tolke andre. Hahaha, du e verdens mest utstuderte og gjennomanalyserte menneske. Foreldra dine skreiv vel rapport og lange utredningar om deg kver kveld. Di fyste skolelekse va selvanalyse. Når du drar hjem til jul er det ikke kos og julehygge, men statusrapport og utviklingsanalyse.»

Silje slipper taket om skulderen til Isak. Hun ler så tårene spruter. Issa prøver å holde minen, men det er tydelig at hun kjemper mot latteren. «Ha ha, very funny du da.»

  
Isak lister seg stille mot døra, kanskje de ikke merker om han sniker seg ut.

  
No such luck.

  
«Du!» Issa peker strengt på han. «Du går ingen vei før du gir oss noe mer her!»

  
Han ruller med øynene. «Det er jo ingenting å si da! Han er en fyr jeg knapt nok kjenner som hjelper meg med en oppgave jeg sliter med. Verken mer eller mindre.»

Han tar en liten pause før han fortsetter. «Han er forresten også veldig hetero, hvis dere absolutt må vite det.»

  
«Hmmm.» Issa ser ut som hun vurderer sitt neste steg. «Grei da. Jeg gir meg. For nå. Bare husk at vi alle er hetero frem til et visst punkt. Hvis du er nitti år og fremdeles ikke har hatt en eneste liten følelse for en av samme kjønn, da kan jeg godta at du kanskje faktisk er hetero. Under sterk tvil. Alle andre er fair game.»

  
Silje rister på hodet og gnir seg i panna. «Issa, du har finfølelsen til ein bavian i glasshus. Isak du vet seff best sjøl, men tenk på det me snakka om. Du trenge å komma deg videre. Om det bare blir sex med ein eller aen, eller et faktisk forhold, spille ingen rolle. Bare du går vidare og leve livet ditt.»

  
Han gir henne en rask klem. «Takk Silje. Jeg lover å tenke på det.»

  
I det han går ut døra roper Issa etter han. « Hva heter han da denne mystery fyren? Det kan du i det minste avsløre?»

 

  
Han snur seg, vinker kort til dem.

 

 

  
«Even. Han heter Even.»

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sårri. Neste kapittel kommer Even på banen. Loooover ❤️


	13. Kapittel 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her var jeg igjen. Jeg har slitt med dette kapittelet, og jeg er ikke fornøyd.
> 
> Men, the show must go on.
> 
> Love juuu! ❤️

  
Biblioteket er så å si tomt når han ankommer. Bak skranken står ei høy og tynn dame med briller, hun ser morskt på han der han står andpusten innenfor døra. Even har ikke kommet, han sjekker mobilen for å se om han husket rett tidspunkt.

  
Plutselig flyr døra opp, og der står Even og ser helt forfjamset ut. Det vanligvis så stylete håret står til alle kanter, ansiktet er rødmusset og øynene flakker frem og tilbake. Når han får øye på Isak sprekker ansiktet opp i et stort smil. «Hei! Sorry altså! Jeg rakk ikke t-banen og alt ble bare stress. Har du venta lenge?»

  
«Emm. Neida, det går bra.»

  
Even trekker pusten og slipper den høylytt ut. «Åh så bra! Var redd du ville stikke før jeg kom.»

  
Isak nikker forsiktig med hodet.

  
«Det ble så kort varsel at rommet vårt er opptatt dessverre. Tenkte vi bare kunne sette oss i sofakroken her nede. Der er det nesten aldri noen. Pluss at..» Han senker stemmen og vinker han til seg. Isak tar et skritt nærmere. «Burugla i skranken er så langt borte at hun ikke hører at vi prater. Hun er skikkelig nazi på regler.»

  
«Fett.» Sier Isak, før han følger etter Even gjennom lokalet.

  
_Rommet vårt._

  
Merkelig måte å formulere seg på.

 

Even dumper ned på sofaen og strekker ut armene. «Åh, deilig å sette seg litt. Blir sliten i bena av å stå rett opp og ned her mange timer hver dag.» Han ser forventningsfullt opp på Isak, som setter seg noe klønete ned helt ute på kanten, i andre enden av sofaen.

Har drar frem Macen og snur seg mot Even, som fremdeles sitter der og smiler om kapp med sola. Igjen, klassisk Even og veldig merkelig.

  
«Okei, hvor var vi..» Sier Isak mens han ser på dokumentet foran seg.

  
«Du, jeg har tenkt på en ting.» Even høres alvorlig ut.

«Åh?» Isak ser forvirret på han.

  
«Jeg føler jeg fremstilte lidelsen min litt feil til deg. Eller at jeg kanskje bagatelliserte litt.» Even studerer hendene sine, han ser nesten litt nervøs ut.

«Det er ikke sånn at det alltid har vært lett. Sykdommen har ødelagt mye for meg også. Selv om jeg har ganske god kontroll nå, har jeg fremdeles dager som er tunge. Jeg må også tenke veldig nøye gjennom alle valg jeg tar og hvordan de vil påvirke meg. Avlyse planer dersom jeg føler meg for oppgiret for eksempel. Jeg kan ikke slippe taket på meg selv, må alltid sørge for at jeg vet hvor jeg befinner meg i stemningsleie og ha planen klar dersom jeg føler jeg mister kontrollen. Det tok lang tid for meg å finne ut av, og ikke minst å akseptere, at jeg måtte tilpasse meg sykdommen. Det var ikke bare å ta medisiner, og så var alt greit. Medisinene er ingen kur, de er bare et hjelpemiddel.»

  
Han løfter blikket og ser Isak dypt inn i øynene. Som om han leter etter en form for bekreftelse. «Skjønner du hva jeg mener?»

  
Isak kremter og retter blikket mot macen igjen. «Ja, kanskje. Eller ikke helt. Hvordan kom du frem til det? Altså i starten mener jeg. Hvordan fant du ut av hvordan du skulle ta kontroll?»

  
«Terapi og veiledning. Mange runder og flere kamper. Hovedsakelig mot meg selv. Jeg var så redd for å miste meg. Redd for at den kreative biten skulle forsvinne, at jeg måtte forandre alt jeg var for å klarer å leve med sykdommen.»

Even ser opp i taket.

  
«Så nå tar du kun gode og veloverveide valg altså? Trodde du synes det var så viktig å ta sjanser?»

  
Even setter seg brått opp i sofaen. Han vifter ivrig med armene. «Nei ikke sånn. Jeg tar fremdeles sjanser, og jeg prøver å følge hjertet. Det går an å ta veloverveide sjanser. Bare så lenge jeg har kontroll.»

  
Isak rynker pannen. «Veloverveide sjanser? Er ikke hele poenget med å ta sjanser nettopp å hoppe ut i det ukjente? Høres veldig selvmotsigende ut ass.»

  
Even flytter seg nærmere Isak i sofaen. «Nei nei. Det er nettopp det som er poenget! Jeg tenkte slik selv i starten, at jeg fra nå av ikke kunne våge eller leve slik jeg ville. Og jeg lot også mange sjanser gå fra meg, fordi jeg var så redd for å bli dårlig. Det viste seg at jeg ble dårlig likevel, episodene kom selv om jeg prøvde å gjøre alt rett. Det ble egentlig bare verre. Tanken på alt jeg gikk glipp av fordi jeg ikke våget, gjorde de tunge periodene enda tyngre.»

  
Isak tar seg selv i å sitte og stirre fascinert på Even, som hopper ivrig opp og ned i sofaen. Han kremter og retter blikket mot skjermen foran seg.

  
«Okei, jeg tror jeg skjønner.» Han puster dypt. «Så i starten tok du ikke sjanser, hva mener du egentlig med det?»

  
«Jeg har et bra eksempel. Du har jo hørt at jeg droppa studiene, eller tok en pause?» Even ser rett på Isak og smiler lurt. «Det gjorde jeg fordi ville ta en sjanse, prøve noe nytt. Hege drømte om å bli modell, og da ble livet hennes så annerledes enn mitt. Hun reiste rundt for å bli tatt bilder av og dro på ulike moteshow, mens jeg var på skolen hele dagen. For å gi forholdet en sjanse føltes det rett å bli med henne, dele dette med henne.»

  
«Hva skjedde da?» spør Isak.

  
«Nei det gikk jo ikke så bra, som du kanskje har forstått.» Even slår ut med armene og smiler bredt. «Men jeg angrer ingenting. Det var en fin opplevelse, jeg opplevde mye nytt. Og når forholdet likevel tok slutt, så vet jeg i alle fall at jeg gjorde alt jeg kunne. Jeg endret livet og risikerte noe, jeg tok ikke bare det letteste og tryggeste valget. Og det gikk bra, jeg tålte forandringen. Jeg hadde på forhånd tenkt ut hva som kunne skje, og det var greit. Jeg var villig til å prøve.»

  
Even dytter lett i skulderen til Isak. Stemmen er myk og han smiler svakt. «Dessuten ga det meg mulighet til å være her.»

  
Isak stirrer på skjermen. Hva skal det bety?

  
«Ja, det ordna seg fint det, du kan jo bare starte opp på studiene igjen. Skjønner.» Sier han, fornøyd med at stemmen hørtes normal ut.

  
Isak tar frem sekken og drar opp bøkene han har funnet. «Jeg har brukt disse bøkene, har du hørt om dem?»

  
Even studerer nysgjerrig bøkene foran seg. «Ja, jeg tror det. Hvilke har du brukt mest?»

  
De griper begge etter den samme boka, hendene deres møtes tilfeldig. Det går et støt gjennom Isak, han slipper boken og hopper raskt tilbake. Håndbaken brenner der hvor Even sin hånd hadde berørt hans. Han snur seg bort så ikke Even skal se hvor flammende rød han er i ansiktet. Siden når hadde en tilfeldig berøring begynt å ha så stor effekt på han?

  
Han kremter og peker på boka Even holder. «Den var bra. Sto mye om sykdomsdebut og slikt.»

  
«Kult. Er det noe mer du trenger?»

  
«Nei ikke egentlig tror jeg. Eller…» Han nøler. «Dette med å ta sjanser, når fant du ut av det?» Hjertet hamrer, og han angrer med en gang ordene forlater munnen hans. Hva er poenget med å stille spørsmål du egentlig ikke vil høre svaret på.

  
Even smiler, men han ser likevel trist ut. Øynene skinner heller ikke slik de pleide. «Jeg fant ut av det alt for seint. Det gjorde at jeg gikk glipp av så mye jeg hadde tro på, som kunne blitt så utrolig bra.» Han svelger og ser bort. «Jeg fant ut av det på Nissen, siste året mitt. Etter det måtte jeg endre perspektivet mitt, ellers ville jeg gått under.»

  
«Åh..» Er alt Isak klarer å svare. Han oppdager at han har holdt pusten mens Even snakket, og puster dypt inn.

  
Faen. Her kan han ikke være. Brystet strammer seg og hjerter hamrer.

  
«Isak..» Sier Even lavt, og bøyer hodet en anelse, nesten som han er nervøs.  
Isak spretter raskt opp, smekker sammen macen og samler bøkene i hendene.

Han er overrasket over hvilket intenst behov han har for å rømme bort, orker ikke forholde seg til dette.

  
«Sorry, jeg må nesten stikke. Takk for hjelpen.»

  
Han hører ikke hva Even svarer, bare småløper lett gjennom biblioteket og ut i den kjølige høstlufta.

Hva var det som skjedde?

 

 

Han skjønner ingenting lenger, er det han som holder på å klikke? Kanskje det ville hjelpe med en hook up? Få bort litt stress, lette presset litt. Han var jo tross alt vant med sex på ukentlig basis fra tiden med Forpulte Fredrik.

Kanskje Issa og Silje har rett?

Kanskje er han så desperat etter menneskelig kontakt, at enhver berøring setter han ut?

At et hvert hint om noe som nesten skjedde for en hel evighet siden, fikk han til å freake helt ut?

  
Varselklokkene kimte i hodet hans. Hvis en random fyr som Even kunne sette kroppen hans i brann med en tilfeldig berøring, kunne han bare tenke seg hvilken effekt han ville ha på han dersom kroppene deres møttes.

  
Han rister bort tankene. Han drar opp mobilen for å sette på litt musikk, det hjelper alltid.

 

 **Magnus (Kattehookeren)**  
_18.06_

  
Yoooo Isak. Long time no see mann. Jeg og Mahdi kliner til med party hjemme i kollektivet i morgen. Fett om du tar turen. Nå som du er singel og desperate, trenger du å lufte skinkene. Her blir det full man on man actiooooon!


	14. Kapittel 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dere er best, ingen protest  
> Den som er i mot, er en idiot.
> 
> Eller noe sånn.
> 
> ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

  
«Isakyaaaki!!» Magnus brøler høyt, og kaster seg gledestrålende om halsen til Isak. «Så digg at du kom! Trodde aldri du kom til å klare å rive deg løs fra bøkene, din brainiac!»

Før Isak får sagt et ord, blir han dratt med gjennom den allerede overfylte stuen, og bort til Jonas og Mahdi.

  
«Boys! Se hvem jeg fant!» Magnus brøler så høyt at det piper i ørene. «Heeey Isak!» Gutta gir han en forsiktig bro-hug.

“Lenge siden sist mann.” Sier Jonas. «Ja, sorry ass. Er sykt mye å gjøre på skolen.»

  
Jonas nikker «Følern ass.» Isak slår ut med armene. «Litt bedre tid nå som jeg er singel da.»

Magnus dytter en drink i hånden hans. «Ja, for fan! Det hadde jeg ikke trodd ass. Free and singel! The singel amigoes er back! Det har vel nesten aldri skjedd før. Skåååål for faaaaaan!»

Det klirrer i glass når de skåler, drinken brenner i halsen. «Hva er dette for no crap?» Isak gisper og studerer innholdet i glasset.

«Det er Kollektivet spesial my man!» Mahdi blinker lurt. «Ikke spør, bare drikk.» Magnus dytter glasset mot munnen til Isak. «Du trenger det i kveld ass!» Sier han og ler høyt.

  
Magnus begynner plutselig å hoppe opp og ned, han veiver med armene og ser helt vill ut i ansiktet. «Dette er my tune ass! Vi må daaaanse!» Han tar tak i Mahdi, og de kaster seg ut i folkemengden, snart er de i heftig dans med en jentegjeng.

 

  
«Jaja, hvordan går det da? Sånn helt serr?» Jonas studerer han nøye. «Jo ass, det går greit nok. Var litt kjipt i starten, men begynner å komme seg nå. Var vel egentlig like greit at det tok slutt, var ikke akkurat fantastisk bra på slutten der.»

Jonas nikker. «Med deg da? Noe dame på gang eller?»

  
«Nei, liker singel-livet litt for godt. Deilig å slippe alt stresset. Tenker hun dukker opp engang, men enn så lenge er det fett å slippe å tenke på damer og mas.»

  
De blir sittende å drikke i stillhet, mens de betrakter kaoset foran seg. Isak tar opp to øl fra posen. «Øl?» Sier han og rekker ei flaske til Jonas. «Takk ass. Hvem orker drikke dette pisset?» Sier han og setter fra seg glasset.

  
De blir sittende lenge å mimre om Nissen, alle festene de var på og alt tullet de fant på. Jonas har mobilen full av gamle bilder, de ler seg nesten i hel av alt de hadde glemt. Alt er som før. Magnus prøver seg desperat på ei dame som ser totalt uinteressert ut, noe som er pinlig innlysende for alle utenom han selv. Mahdi er i full klinings med ei blond berte.

  
Rommet har starta å gå litt rundt, Isak har mista oversikten over hvor mange øl han har drukket. Det er så digg og bare henge med gutta. Ikke noe styr, akkurat som i gamle dager.

  
«Men du…» Jonas ser han dypt inn i øynene, pupillene er små i mørket og han skjeler litt. «Har du virkelig ikke noe på gang? Ikke litt hooking engang?»

Isak rødmer litt og ser ned. «Em, nei. Ikke egentlig.» Han ruster på hodet. «Når skulle jeg hatt tid til å finne noen da? Jeg er da på skolen hele dagen. Begravd i studier. Der er det bare damer, fra morra til kveld.»

  
Jonas himler med øynene. «Herregud da mann. Hørt om Tinder? Grindr? Er da masse steder å finne noen og hooke med. Du trenger ikke finne soulmaten din eller no. Masse tid til seriøst dritt, men det går an å ha det litt fett på veien. Greit nok at du ikke har vært singel på ei stund, men du er da ikke helt blåst heller vel?!»

  
Isak dytter han forsiktig. «Shut up du da! Jeg veeeet da det. Føler bare ikke jeg er helt typen til å møte fremmede for liggings ass. Føles litt for kleint.»

  
Jonas hever og senker armene, bevegelsene er ukoordinerte. Det er tydeligvis ikke bare Isak som merker at promillen stiger.

  
«Okei, hør her. Jeg utfordrer deg.» Han peker rundt i rommet. «Magnus har invitert alle single duder kan kjenner, alle han vet om som ikke er helt straight. Og det er overraskende mange.» Han hever pekefingeren. «Ikke spør, du vil ikke vite ass.»

  
Isak ler lavt og tar en stor slurk øl.

  
Jonas fortsetter. «Nei hør nå. Jeg. Jonas Vasques, utfordrer deg, Isak Valtersen, til å hooke i kveld.» Før Isak får protestert, bryter Jonas han av. «Elleeeer! Eller i det minste klina litt. Come on da! Det er da no big deal.»

Isak blåser ut. «Så gjør jeg det samme.» Jonas smiler fra øre til øre, og ser seg rundt i rommet.

  
«Javel, greit» Sier Isak. Av og til er det like greit og bare spille med.

  
«Serr?» Jonas ser på han. Før han roper: «MAGNUS! Kom hit, og ta med seks shot!»

  
Magnus kommer løpende med hendene fulle av Tequila. «Hva skjer a gutter?» sier han gir et glass til hver. De drikker på likt, noe som får Magnus til å le høyt mens han kaster hendene i været.  
«Okei.» Jonas ser på dem i påtatt alvor. «Vi trenger en fyr til Isak. Hvem har du sett deg ut Mags?»

  
«Serr!? Så kult!» Sier han og skjenker opp tre nye glass. Isak kaster raskt i seg drikken.

  
Aldri feil med litt Liquid courage.

  
«Okei.» Magnus peker ut i lokalet. «Ser du han fyren med det mørke håret? Han med brillene?» Isak nikker. «Det er Petter, han studerer Juss. Han er singel og ganske så bøg.» Isak dytter han i armen. «Sorry, homo da»

  
Han peker videre. «Han blonde fyren der borte, han med helt kort hår. Det er Kalle. Han er svensk og kun besøk i helga.» Magnus hever og senker øyebrynene, han ser beyond latterlig ut.

  
«Den siste perfekte typen er han kjekkasen der borte. Det er Thomas. Han er ei skikkelig klyse. Vær sikker på at kaster deg på hodet ut i morgen. Han er hot da!»

  
Gutta stirrer på Isak.

«Så hva blir det til?» Spør Jonas.

  
«Vetta faen jeg.» Isak gnir seg i pannen. Dette er bare kleint. Samtidig kan det jo være Silje, Issa og gutta har rett. Han ER jo dritstressa, dessuten begynner det å bli lovlig lenge siden sist.

Han vurderer de tre som Magnus har forslått. Skanner dem opp og ned.

Han kan definitivt gjøre dette. Ikke noe problem. Folk hooker hver eneste dag.

No big deal det.

  
«Okei, da velger vi for deg!» Magnus gliser bredt. «Jeg stemmer for Thomas! Tenker du trenger en bad boy!»

De andre gutta jubler og skåler.

Isak nikker og skåler med.

Dette går strålende.

  
«Så, hva er planen?» Spør Jonas.

  
Shit. Det hadde han ikke tenkt på. Han må vel gjøre noe selv her også. Han kjenner svetten pipler frem i pannen. Han har da aldri sjekka opp noen. Utenom jenter da, men det er noe helt annet. De er enkle, men dette er alvor.

  
Før han rekker å stresse seg helt ut, drar Magnus han i armen og fører han gjennom rommet.

«Hei Thomas. Hils på Isak, han er singel og med på det meste.» Sier han, før han rygger hurtig bort og etterlater Isak alene.

Han ler lett, og ser bort på Thomas. Jaja, han har da ingenting å tape. «Hei ja. Hehe. Beklager det der. Magnus tar litt av. Ikke hør på han.»

  
Thomas smiler lurt og stirrer på han totalt blottet for blygsel. «Jaha. Så du er ikke med på det meste altså? Så synd da, for jeg er game på alt med deg.»

  
Isak svelger nesten sin egen tunge. Han prøver og ikke høres helt dust ut, når han hoster ut et lite «Fett.»

  
På magisk vis fungerer Isak sin totale mangel på chill. For Thomas sier: «Kult. Bare gå ut i gangen og vent der. Så kommer jeg snart.»

Han smyger hånda frem, presser kroppen sin mot Isaks og klyper han hardt i rumpa. «Gleder meg.» Hvisker han i øret hans, før han forsvinner inn på naborommet.

  
Isak bruker ca. to sekunder på å summe seg, før han småløper ut i gangen for å lete etter jakken sin. Han veksler mellom total panikk og yr forventning.

 

  
«Hva driver du med?» Isak skvetter når han hører Even sin mørke stemme bak seg. Han ser forskrekket på han og stammer. «Emmm ja hallo Even. Hva skjer?»

  
Even stirrer hardt på han og gjentar: «Hva er det du driver med egentlig?»

  
«Hæ, hva mener du med det? Hva ser det ut som jeg driver med?» Han rister forvirret på hodet, overrasket over det plutselige angrepet.

  
Hans første tanke er at han er dritflau over at noen har fått med seg hans patetiske opptreden i stua, men så blir han forbanna. Hva innbiller Even seg egentlig? Tror Even han trenger beskyttelse? Skal han liksom komme inn som en annen ridder i skinnende rustning.

  
«Det ser ut som du har tenkt å bli med den dritten Thomas hjem!» Stemmen til Even er usedvanlig høy, han ser sint ut. Han stirrer intenst på Isak, helt svart i blikket.

  
Isak trekker på skuldrene, prøver å holde stemmen rolig. «Ja, kanskje det. Kan liksom ikke helt se at det er din sak.»

  
Even spytter ut: «Kanskje ikke, men dette orker jeg ikke se på!»

  
Han skuler sint på Even. «Hva faen gjør du her forresten? Og hvorfor driver du og følger med på hva jeg gjør? Det er creepy! Har du virkelig ikke noe bedre å bruke energien din på? Eller noen andre å plage?»

  
«Herregud Isak. Vet du hvor kjip han er eller? Vil du deg selv så vondt? Han er skikkelig dritt mot alle, kaster folk bort som de er ingenting.» Han trekker pusten dypt, som om han prøver å gjenvinne fatningen. «Du er mye bedre enn han, Isak.» Han legger hånda på skulderen til Isak, stemmen er mykere nå.

  
«Stress ned du da. Vi skal da ikke gifte oss heller. Chill. Jeg vet godt hva jeg driver med. Herregud! » Han rister bort hånda til Even. «Fatter ikke hvorfor du blander deg inn. Du vet ikke en dritt om hvem jeg er, eller hva jeg vil. Ikke en dritt! Du kjenner meg ikke i det hele tatt. Så du kan bare drite i å blande deg.»

Han kjenner at rødmen brer seg i ansiktet, og han ser sint på Even. Hvem faen tror han at han er?

  
«Nei!» Sier Even bestemt.

  
«Nei? Hva faen? Hva da nei?» Sier Isak, oppriktig forvirra. Han puster hardt. Hva er som feiler han?

  
Even tar brått et langt steg frem, og skubber han hardt mot døra. Han er så nær at Isak kan kjenne pusten hans mot leppene.

  
Isak kjenner pulsen dundre i ørene, så høyt at han er sikker på at Even kan høre den.

  
«Nei.» Gjentar han stille, men like bestemt. Stemmen er så svak at Isak strever med å oppfatte hva han sier.

«Nei. Dette får ikke skje igjen.» Even svelger tungt.

  
Isak ser forvirret på han, stemmen skjelver. «Igjen? Hva mener du med..» Før han får sagt noe mer, lener Even seg frem og presser leppene sine mot hans. Det er et forsiktig kyss, mykt og varmt. Isak rekker knapt å kjenne hvor myke Even sine lepper mot hans, før det er over. Even trekker seg raskt tilbake og ser han inn i øynene, som om han forventer å bli dyttet brutalt bort.

  
Isak puster dypt, før han strekker seg frem og tar et godt grep rundt nakken til Even, og drar han bestemt mot seg. Leppene deres møttes i et desperat kyss. Even holder han fast i et hardt grep, den høyre hånda rundt midjen og den vestre krøller seg i håret hans. Kysset er hardt, nesten sint til å begynne med, men etter hvert forsvinner sinnet, og kysset blir lengselsfullt og lidenskapelig.

  
De bryter ikke kysset mens Even drar han med seg noen skritt bakover. Han åpner døren, og hvisker mot leppene hans.

«Kom.»

Isak klarer ikke lar være å stønne svakt, før Even tar hånda hans og drar han med ut i den kalde høstnatten.


	15. Kapittel 15

  
«Au!» utbryter Isak høyt, når hodet hans treffer dørkarmen. «Oj, Sorry» mumler Even mot leppene hans. De ler begge, uten å bryte kysset. Isak kjenner at Even famler med håndtaket bak ryggen hans, og snart faller de inn i leiligheten. De brytes fra hverandre i fallet, og blir stående noen minutter å se usikkert på hverandre.

  
«Emm. Ja. Her bor jeg. Vil du.. Hva vil du..» Even biter seg i leppa og slår ut med armene. Han ser så forvirret at Isak nesten må le. Han smiler ertelystent, drar Even til seg igjen og kysser han i halsgropen. Det kjennes ut som om han smelter innvendig, når leppene deres finner hverandre i et sultent kyss. Even smyger forsiktig en prøvende hånd under skjortens hans, og stryker varsomt over den glatte buen i ryggen. Bare den lette berøringen fra Even hender over ryggen, innebar mer ømhet, mer intensitet enn noen berøring han hadde følt noengang. 

  
Varsomt tar Even hånden hans og drar han med seg inn i et mørkt rom. Isak blir stående å se rundt seg mens øynene venner seg til mørket. Det er definitivt Even sitt rom. Veggene er fylt av tegninger og diverse film-plakater. På skrivepulten ligger et stort og fancy kamera og diverse skrivesaker.

  
Even tar et grep rundt midjen hans og presser kroppene deres tett sammen. Leppene møttes igjen, han nyter å kjenne Even sin tunge i munnen hans, forførende med lange, sakte strøk.

Forsiktig løfter Even av han genseren, før han tar av sin egen. Han beveger seg langsomt, og hendene skjelver svakt. Store varme hendene stryker varsomt over bar hud, og kysser den ettersom den kommer til syne. Hver bevegelse, hvert myke kyss gjør han mer utålmodig, han klarer ikke vente, klarer ikke tenke.

  
«Det er ikke lett» hvisker Even åndeløst. Før han kysser han igjen. «Det har aldri vært lett.» Ett nytt kyss. «Ikke lett i det hele tatt.» Enda et kyss. «Å holde meg unna deg.»

  
Isak ser overrasket på Even, før tankene hand avbrytes av myke lepper som beveger seg fra munnen og nedover mot halsen, og etterlater seg et vått spor av ømme, små kyss.

Han tar den ene brystvorten i munnen og biter lett før han lar tungen sirkulere litt. Han fortsetter å kysse videre nedover magen. Isak puster tungt og raskt, han kaster hodet bakover og stønner.

  
Even drar av han buksa i ett raskt drag. Han kysser varmt langs kanten av bokseren, før han beveger seg videre. Han stopper opp, lar den varme munnen sin hvile over det tynne stoffet i bokseren. Den lette berøringen er fantastisk deilig, og sender myke sjokkbølger gjennom hele kroppen.

  
Isak ser ned, og møter to intense, mørke øyne. Pupillene er helt utspilte, det er som de gløder. Det er ikke til å holde ut. Isak drar fingrene litt for hardt gjennom det myke håret. Han trekker Even desperat opp til seg og leppene møtes til et intenst kyss. Even biter han lett i underleppa før han suger han ytterst på tunga.

Isak lar armene bevege seg nedover mot buksa hans, og åpner knappen. Han fører hånda på innsiden og lar den hvile oppå bokseren. Even stønner, og trykker seg hardt mot han. De beveger seg rytmisk mot hverandre. Det sitrer og bruser i magen, myke bølger som kommer i rytme og bygger seg opp.

  
«Du er så jævlig deilig.» Even sine ord smyger gjennom øret og gir han deilige frysninger på ryggen.

  
Even strekker hånden mellom dem og dytter ned bokseren til Isak. Han skyver Isak varsomt over på siden. Hånda leker nedover ryggen, og stopper øverst på rumpa. Han stryker fingrene forsiktig langs sprekken, prøvende og forsiktige kjærtegn. Han bryter kysset og ser han dypt inn i øynene. «Sikker?» Spør han alvorlig.

Isak skjelver av opphisselse. Han drar Even mot seg så han hviler pannen på hodet hans, slik at leppene hans berører øreflippen. Før han hvisker ømt, «Ja.», inn i øret til Even.

 

 

 

 

  
Når Isak våkner, er det fremdeles mørkt i rommet. Han ser seg forvirret rundt, før han kjenner en varm arm over magen. Minnene fra natten skyller over han. Nå som han ikke lenger er blindet av begjær, kjenner han angsten boble i brystet. Han er ute av stand til å stoppe det kvalmende trykker som stadig bygger seg opp.

  
Hva skal han gjøre, og hva betyr dette? Isak har aldri gjort noe lignende, langt mindre med en han kjenner.

  
De hadde ikke fått snakket noe kvelden før. Lysten hadde blåst bort all sunn fornuft, og alle forsvar Isak hadde satt opp, forvitret og forsvant ved første kyss.

Å kysse Even var aldri del av noen plan. Even var kun en gammel drøm som det aldri skulle bli noe av. En fjern fantasi, noe umulig og uoppnåelig.

  
Tankene spinner, og han det er vanskelig å puste jevnt. At Even skulle ha lyst på han på noe vis, er så uvirkelig at han sliter med å akseptere og forstå det. Skammen han følte den gangen hadde satt seg i han som en hard stein i brystet. Ydmykelsen over å begjære en som aldri vil ha deg, en som ikke engang har tenkt tanken.

  
Første gang Isak hadde sett Even, ble han nesten slått i bakken. Tiltrekningen hadde vært så intens og umiddelbar. Og selv om det ikke var direkte overraskende, var styrken på følelsene både overveldende og skremmende.

  
Kule, deilige, populære og perfekte Even hadde snakket med han. De hadde til og med møttes tilfeldig på t-banen, og tilbragt en hel dag sammen. De hadde tullet og ledd, røyka sammen og blitt kjent. Det hadde vært lett, så naturlig og uanstrengt. Det var små smil, blikk og tilfeldige berøringer. Og Isak hadde latt seg selv tenke _kanskje_ , _kanskje_ føler han det samme for meg. Kanskje er dette ekte, kanskje er det min tur. 

  
Før han møtte dama til Even, og alle drømmer falt i grus. Hvor dum går det an å bli, hvor patetisk. Hva innbilte han seg egentlig? At en sexy fyr, med ei nydelig dame, vil slippe alt for _han_? Det var så latterlig tragisk at det nesten ikke var til å holde ut. 

  
Problemet, var at Isak var en selv-pinende idiot. Han lot seg selv håpe, lot seg selv drømme. Og Even foresatte å være hyggelig. Inviterte Isak på Halloween vors. Isak hadde igjen latt tankene vandre, og innbilt seg at Even ville være alene med han.

  
Bare de to.

  
Det var selvsagt helt feil. Vorset var med dama, og ei dame han sikkert trodde Isak likte. _Emma_. Isak fikk fremdeles frysninger av navnet. En jævla set-up.

  
Hele kvelden var rar. Even og dama krangla tydeligvis, og stemningen var anspent og klein. Even hadde unngått blikket hans, øynene var kalde og harde. Isak følte seg igjen så liten og dum, hva hadde han forventa?

Hadde han virkelig tenkt at det var noe mellom dem? At Even skulle dra han med seg ut i natten? Ditche damene for å være sammen med han?

Som i en jævla Hollywood film.

  
Dette var ingen film, dette var beinhard virkelighet. Dette var Isak sin virkelighet.

 

På et tidspunkt hadde Emma dratt Isak med seg inn på do. De hadde klina litt, og Emma var tydelig keen på noe mer. Da han aviste tilbudet om en BJ, var hun blitt fly forbanna. Storma ut av leiligheten mens hun ropte «jævla homo!»

  
Even og dama var borte, Isak antok de var på soverommet.

Han dro hjem, ydmyket og trist.

  
Dagen etter visste hele skolen at han var homo.

  
Og Even var borte.

  
Han kom ikke igjen før over jul.

  
Da var sårene lappet sammen og Isak var sammen med FF.

 

 

 

  
Even beveger seg ved siden av han. Ansiktet er mykt og avslappet, han ser nesten ut som en engel der han ligger. I søvne strekker han armene frem og drar Isak mot seg. Han stivner i grepet, usikker på hva han skal gjøre. Det er umulig å motstå fristelsen til å begrave nesen i halsen til Even og trekke inn den søte, deilige lukten. Han lukker øynene og lar kroppen slappe av. Bare nyte følelsen av å bli holdt godt fast, av å være trygg og beskyttet. Av å være med Even.

  
Han tenker på det Even sa natten før, at det var vanskelig å holde seg borte fra han. Er det virkelig mulig at Even kan ha følt en brøkdel av det Isak følte? Hvorfor hadde han kysset han slik? Var det bare for å være grei eller for å beskytte Isak? Følte Even seg skyldig for Emma sine handlinger, eller var det noe mer der?  
Han vrir på seg. Usikker på hva han skal gjøre. Hva som er rett.

  
Isak hadde følt seg levende sammen med ham, verdsatt, mer enn på lenge. Kanskje mer enn noen gang.

Hva var han villig til å risikere? Han visste ikke om han orket en «la oss være venner»-tale. Orket ikke ydmykelsen. Rødmen skyllet over han, hvorfor måtte han alltid la seg rive med.

  
Samtidig skyldte han Even en sjanse. Kanskje det var en forklaring, en historie. Ett eller annet som kunne gjøre alt bra igjen. Hvis det var en liten sjanse for at dette kunne være noe mer, noe godt og stort, kunne han da la muligheten gå fra seg?

  
Aldri om han hadde venta at han skulle gå all the way så raskt. Ikke med noen, alle minst med Even. Det føltes bare så naturlig, så trygt. Even var så myk, så øm. Kysset kroppen han som det betydde noe. Som han var viktig. Som om han _så_ han. Ville ha han, for mer en bare sex. Det hadde føltes som mer enn en tilfeldig hook up.

  
Evig romantiske Even og praktikeren Isak.

Han smiler med tanken.

Kanskje.

  
_Kanskje_.

 

  
På gulvet lyser det plutselig i en mobil. Han plukker den opp, sikker på at det er gutta som lurer på hvor han er.

  
Han innser akkurat litt for sent at det ikke er hans mobil.

  
Meldingen lyser mot han.

 

 **Hege**  
_05.05_  
Hei sexy! Takk for sist. Det var deilig. Gleder (...)

  
Mer får han ikke lest. Hjertet hamrer i brystet, det brenner i øynene.

Selvfølgelig.

Gutter som Even er ikke for han.

 _Selvfølgelig_ har han fremdeles dame. Det er sånn det alltid er, sånn det er med Even. At han aldri kan lære.

Han reiser seg raskt opp, samler sammen klærne og lister seg mot døra.

Han snur seg raskt mot Even, han sover fremdeles fredelig.

Det er vanskelig å puste, det føles som om lungene er fylt av bly.

  
Han river opp døra og løper ned trappa.

  
Må bare ut.

  
Før han synker utmattet og tom sammen på fortauet utenfor.

  
Kvalmen kaster seg over han i store overveldende bølger, og mageinnholdet spruter voldsomt ut av munnen og treffer bakken.

  
Faen for en taper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da løper jeg å gjemmer meg litt.  
> Sårri.


	16. Kapittel 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, jeg ble helt overveldet av responsen på forrige kapittel. Tusen, tusen takk! Ordene deres betyr så uendelig mye. ❤️❤️

  
«Du gjorde ka for någe?! Stakk du bare?» utbryter Silje. Hun ser på han med store, oppspilte øyne, høyrehånda er på vei opp for å dekke den vidåpne munnen.

Samtidig bøyer Issa seg frem og dytter han forsiktig i skulderen. «Way to go, playa! Trodde ikke du hadde det i deg, ass! Wooohooo, det hadde jeg aldri forventa av deg. Sykt mann! Shiiiiiit.» Stemmen er høy og dominerende. Isak rekker akkurat å tenke at hun likevel har et sårt drag over ansiktet, før hun raskt stryker det bort.

  
Isak begraver hodet i hendene, den velkjente kvalmen stiger i brystet.

  
«Herregud Issa. Skjerp deg. Ser det UD som om gutten syns dette e gøy? Han skjelve jo!» Hun legger en beskyttende arm om skulderen hans. For så å sende henne et drepende blikk til Issa, som svarer med å krympe seg litt i stolen.

Forsiktig trekker hun Isak nærmere seg.   
«Ka skjedde, Isak? Det e heilt tydelig at du ikke har det bra nå. Kanskje det blir bedre om du snakke litt om det?»

  
Issa kremter forsiktig. «Ja, Isak. Du vet vi er her for deg.» Hun svelger. «Em. Sorry for i sted. Det var tydelig ikke helt det rette å si nå.»

Isak trekker på skuldrene. Munnen er tørr, og det er vanskelig å finne ord.

  
«Jeg..» Han tar takknemlig imot vannet Issa rekker han, og tar en stor slurk. «Jeg tror jeg har dummet meg skikkelig, skikkelig ut.»

  
«Okei,» sier Silje. Hun gransker han nøye, uten et spor av fordømmelse i blikket.

  
«Em. Ja. Dere husker han Even jeg nevnte for dere?»

  
De nikker begge to. «Han biblioteks-fyren?» spør Issa. Isak er takknemlig hun ikke utbroderer mer.

  
«Han ja.» Bekrefter Isak. «Ja, altså. På lørdag..» Han tar en ny slurk vann. «Sorry. Ja, på lørdag da. Vet ikke helt hvor jeg skal begynne. Jeg hadde i alle fall tenkt litt på å finne en å hooke med, som vi snakka om. Det var et veddemål…»

  
Silje klemmer han hardt. «Hæ? Et veddemål? Herregud Isak.»

  
«Nei nei! Ikke noe sånn. Dette var før. Eller tidligere. Før Even.»

  
Issa rister på hodet. «Hæ? Jeg skjønner ikke no’ jeg nå.»

  
«Okei. Dette er vanskelig å forklare. Okei.» Han puster hardt ut. «Prøver igjen. Jeg var på fest, ville finne en å hooke med. Magnus og Jonas skulle hjelpe meg, og fant en til meg. Jeg var på god vei til å bli med han hjem, da Even plutselig dukker opp.»

  
«Javel. Bare sånn heilt plutselig? Ka ville han da?» spør Silje.

  
«Nei, ville og ville. Jeg aner ikke egentlig. Eller. Lang historie kort, han kyssa meg i alle fall, og så dro vi hjem til han.» Han sier ordene raskt, vil bare bli kvitt dem. Få dem ut.

 

Tanken på hva som skjedde mellom dem gjør han varm i kinnene. De myke kyssene.

  
Følelsen av å bety noe, av å smelte sammen med Even. Det er vanskelig å la være å flyte inn i minnene, la dem omkranse og trøste han. Hver berøring så øm, hvert minste pust og bevegelse som et kjærtegn. Og slik Even hadde sett på han, med skinnende øyne. Granskende, som om han prøvde å se helt inn i det innerste. Som om han ville vite alt om Isak, vite hva som er bak det ytre. Han ville hele tiden se på Isak, så nært og intimt at hjertet nesten sprengte seg ut av brystet.

  
Det var så langt fra et ons han kan tenke seg, så milevis langt fra alt han har opplevd og følt.

  
_Noensinne_.

  
Den gode følelsen av at alt ordner seg, av at brikkene endelig faller på plass. Følelsen av å være akkurat der han skal være, der han hører til.

 

Han vifter raskt bort minnene. _Ikke nå._

 

«Okeei. Skjønne. Men ka e gale da? Koffer gjekk det te helvete? Var det ikkje bra?» Silje legger hånda over hans.

  
«Jo! Nei, det var bra. Det var veldig bra… Jeg bare..» Han blunker raskt, øynene svir. «Jeg visste ikke det kunne være slik. At det gikk an.. Å føle noe sånn.»

  
«Åhhh, Isak da. Søtingen.» Issa har reist seg, og kaster seg over Silje og Isak. De faller sammen som en rar, innfiltret klump av ben og armer.

  
«Dere da!» Isak dytter dem bort, han må le litt. «Slutt da. Ikke overdriv. Dette blir helt teit.» Han ser bort på de to jentene som fremdeles prøver å reise seg opp. Noe som ikke er lett når du vrir deg i latter.

  
«Dessuten.» Klumpen i halsen er brått tilbake. «Som jeg sa. Jeg måtte bare stikke. Alt gikk til helvete. Ingenting var ekte. Det var bare jeg som innbilte meg at det var noe der. Det viste seg å være helt og totalt feil. Alt var i hodet mitt, mine overdrevne følelser og mitt eget styr. Som vanlig. Herregud, jeg burde skjønt det, slike ting skjer ikke i virkeligheten.»

  
«Men ka skjedde då? Koss vet du at han ikke følte det samme? Sa han det? Gjorde han någe?» Hun gisper høyt. «Herregud, kasta han deg ud? Eller sa någe skikkelig drit? Fy søren! Va han dritt mot deg?» Silje er helt rød i ansiktet.

  
«Nei nei. Ingenting sånn.» Han vrir seg litt. «Jeg bare fant ut at han fremdeles er sammen med dama. Han løy for meg.»

  
«FY FAEN!» utbryter Issa. «For en dritt! Å lure deg til å være utro, du som akkurat har opplevd det samme. Sa han det bare sånn rett ut? Jeg har dame, sorry ass? Fyyyy faaaen.»

  
«Emm.. nei ikke akkurat.»

  
«Åh? Koss vet du det då? Hvis han ikkje sa någe?» Silje studerer han nøye.

  
«Veeeel.» Han ser opp i taket, orker ikke øyekontakt. «Jegsåenmelding.»

  
«Hæ? Kor då? På mobilen ligsom? Viste han deg mobilen din?» spør Silje forvirret.

  
Han rister så vidt på hodet. «Nei, han _viste_ den ikke.»

  
«Ja, hvorfor så du på mobilen hans da? Sånn mens han sov liksom? Du tok opp mobilen hans og sjekka meldingene? Mens fyren sov og ikke ante noenting?»

De høres like skeptiske ut som han forventa. Som han fortjente.

  
«Jeg trodde det var min da!» prøver han seg.

  
«Javel? Og når du skjønte det var hans, så bare leste du hele meldingen?» sier Issa. Hun rynker pannen så øyebrynene nesten ligger nedi øynene.

  
«Ja ja ja! Jeg VET det er ille. Herregud. Det var helt dust. Fornøyd?»

  
Han møter to par øyne som ser langt fra fornøyde ut. Før de får sagt noe, fortsetter han. «Det VAR et uhell. MEN poenget er at det var en melding fra dama hans.»

  
«Og du vet de er sammen fordi hun skrev....hva? Hei kjæresten min? Elsker deg? Jeg er så glad vi er kjærester?» Issa ser på han med smale øyne.

  
«Emmm.» Han later som han hoster for å få en pause. «Nei, men hun skrev sexy og takk for sist.»

  
«HA!» utbryter Issa. «Kjempebevis det. Nice one, Sherlock. Du så en melding, og det var det? Trenger ingen mer forklaring. For det var jo helt innlysende, herregud. Kanskje de er venner? Kanskje hun prøver å få han tilbake? Kanskje det er sånn hun skriver? Kanskje hun sendte feil? Kanskje hun er ei drittkjerring som vil ødelegge?»

  
Isak stirrer storøyd på Issa. Silje ser også ut til å være målløs av det plutselige utbruddet.

  
«Sorry ass Isak. Ingen er mer for ons og no feeling enn meg, men dette blir for dumt. Du treffer en fyr du helt tydelig liker.» Hun peker på han og skuler. «IKKE prøv å nekte. Du vet du føler noe her. Ellers hadde du aldri oppført deg slik. Du har vært rar helt siden du nevnte Even, og nå er du helt knust. Det er ganske innlysende for alle med normalt fungerende hjerne. Jeg så deg aldri så opprørt over Forpulte Fredrik. SÅ ikke prøv deg.» sier hun med høy, bestemt stemme, mens hun fortsatt peker på han. «Og så! Så ser du EN melding, en melding du sniker deg til å lese forresten, og så bare stikker du? Midt på natta. Uten noen forklaring. Jeeeezez Isak. Selv ikke JEG driver på sånn.» Hun himler teatralsk med øynene.

  
«Emmm. Greit, jeg vet jeg vet. Det var low. Men asså, du overdriver med de følelsesgreiene der. Jeg har aldri sagt det har vært no følelsestyr,» mumler han, han hører selv hvor svakt det høres ut. Han biter seg i leppa og prøver å puste jevnt.

  
«Okei. Nå må me roa oss her.» Silje tar hånda hans igjen. «Ka skjedde så? Har du ikkje hørt någe mer fra han?»

  
Skammen skyller over han. Han tar opp mobilen, og rekker den til Silje med øynene knepet hardt igjen.

  
**Even Bech Næsheim**  
 _14.okt 08.30_  
Hvor er du? Ble helt stressa når jeg våkna uten deg her ❤️

  
**Even Bech Næsheim**  
 _14.okt 09.15_  
Okei, begynner å forstå at du ikke bare er en tur i butikken

**Even Bech Næsheim**  
 _14.okt 10.00_  
Greit. Jeg skjønner

 

“Herregud! Stakkars fyr. Hvorfor svarte du han ikke?” Issa dytter mobilen hardt i hendene på Isak.

  
«Jeg vet ikke. Jeg satt bare og så på meldingene da de kom, orka ikke gjøre noe. Jeg følte meg så lurt. Så ufattelig dum.»

  
Hele helga hadde han tilbragt på rommet under dyna. Kun sneket seg ut for å hente litt mat eller for å gå på do. Heldigvis hadde han unngått Mikael, han hadde ikke takla mer stress. Med musikk på øret og Netflix på Mac-en, så hadde han så vidt klart å fortrenge berg-og-dal-banen som utspant seg i kroppen.

  
Av og til er det en fordel med lang og tro tjeneste i _the art of denial._

 

Ansiktstrekkene til Issa mykner litt. «Du er ikke dum, Isak. Ikke si sånn. Dette var veldig dumt, men DU er ikke dum. Ikke tenk sånn.» Hun legger armene om halsen på han og trekker han til seg.

  
Han lukker øynene hardt, og prøver å stoppe flommen som truer bak øyelokkene.

  
«Det ordner seg, Isak.»

  
Han skjelver litt når de bryter fra hverandre. «Takk. Sorry rotet. Mye styr med meg for tiden.»

  
«Ikkje tenk sånn. Det e då møye styr med oss alle. Men seriøst Isak. Du vil ikkje prøva å snakka med han? Kanskje han har ein forklaring?» spør Silje.

  
Han rister på hodet. «Han vil da sikkert ikke snakke med meg. Jeg stakk jo bare midt på natten uten noen forklaring. Han skylder meg ingenting.»

  
Han piller på genseren, fjerner noen imaginære nupper. «Dessuten er det jo fremdeles veldig mulig han har dame. Jeg vet det var utrolig bad å lese meldingen, men den var like fullt ekte. Det skjedde liksom. Og ja, jeg hørte hva du sa Issa, men likevel.. Den mest åpenbare forklaringen stemmer oftest. Det er logisk. Det skjer jo hver eneste dag at folk er utro. Hva er oddsen for at det er annerledes for meg? Det skjer bare ikke.»

  
Issa smiler svakt. «Bare snakk med han, Isak. Om ikke annet for å si sorry for at du bare stakk. Selv om han viser seg å være en drittsekk, så trenger ikke du å være det. Det er lov å ta noen sjanser i livet, hvem vet? Kanskje det er verdt det.»

  
Han gir dem en rask klem og forlater rommet.

  
_Kanskje._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	17. Kapittel 17

  
Even er helt umulig å spore opp. Isak hadde vært flere ganger på biblioteket hver dag, men der var bare burugla... Klumpen i magen blir bare større og mer uutholdelig for hvert minutt, han føler seg som verdens største tulling. Han skammer seg sånn over egen oppførsel, skulle tro han fremdeles var en usikker og veik tenåring.

  
Han roter mobilen opp fra lommen, for ørtende gang. Ser på utkasta til meldingene han hadde brukt flere timer på å formulere. Issa og Silje hadde bidratt som krisepsykologer og rådgivere opptil flere ganger de siste dagene. Han selv var helt ødelagt, hjernen var forvandla til seig grøt. Hele kroppen var full av boblende uro, og det var helt umulig å sitte stille. Det ble til at han vandra hvileløst rundt, mens tankene spant. Som en evigvarende karusell han ikke kunne unnslippe. Frem og tilbake, opp og ned.

Usikkerhet og fortvilelse siver inn og mørklegger hver tanke.

  
Meldingene han hadde prøvd å skrive var kleine, og han var glad han ikke hadde sendt dem. Det var så vanskelig å finne de rette ordene. Han vekslet mellom å tenke at Even sikkert var letta over å ikke høre mer fra han, til å tro at Even var såra eller lei seg over det han gjorde. For jo mer han tenkte på det, desto sikrere ble han på at Even hadde dame. Isak var i beste fall pauseunderholdning, i verste fall et eksperiment. Det var vanskelig å se for seg at Even skulle bry seg om han, sånn virkelig _bry_ seg.

  
Å ringe var også helt uaktuelt. Tenk om han lå i senga med dama, og der ringte tullingen han hooka med forrige helg. Han synes han hører latteren hennes i bakgrunnen når Even forsikrer han om at det ikke er noe problem, det er allerede glemt. Det hadde han ikke overlevd.

 

 

«Heeeei, Isak!» Tankene avbrytes av Silje, hun kommer smilende mot han og gir han en rask klem. «Kossen går det? Leve du fremdeles inni det fine hodet ditt?» Sier hun, og trommer pekefingeren på pannen hans.

  
Han ler tørt. «Ja ass, holder seriøst på å klikke for meg.» Silje gir armen hans en forsiktig klem. «Det går bra. Bare snakk med han. Ikkje stress. Ikkje tenk så mye, bare gjør det. Det går heilt sikkert bedre enn du tror.»

  
«Joda, hadde vært fint det, om jeg bare hadde funnet han. Har ikke sett han hele uka.»

  
«Åh.» Silje ser på han med store, bekymra øyne. «Han dukke nok opp ska du se.»

  
De går sammen inn i kantina.

  
Og der står Even, i dyp samtale med to mørkhårede jenter. Smilende og blid, som om ingenting har skjedd. Den dype latteren hans ruver i rommet, og gir Isak en desperat trang til å snu seg og rømme. Han blir stående som forsteinet og bare stirre på Even. Silje ser forvirret på han, før hun følger blikket hans. «Er det..?» hører han så vidt, som om Silje befinner seg på en helt annen planet. Han kjenner en hånd som forsiktig dytter han bortover, mot Even. «Kom igjen, dette klare du. Eg heie på deg.»

  
Før han får tenkt seg om, står han like ved Even. I sidesynet ser han at de to jentene vinker så vidt og går sin vei.

  
Isak og Even blir stående alene og granske hverandre. Blikket til Even flakker usikkert.

  
Isaks munn er knusktørr, og tungen fester seg i ganen. Even ser på han med hevede øyenbryn, som om han lurer på hva pokker Isak driver med. «Hei, Isak.» Stemmen er sår og rå.

  
Isak hoster lavt for å kjøpe litt tid. Hjernen har stoppet helt opp, det er umulig å si noe fornuftig. «Em, hei. Sorry. Jeg ville bare si..» Han svelger høyt og ser bort. «Jeg ville bare si sorry og sånn.»

  
_Og sånn_? Skikkelig imponerende.

  
«Åh... Okei » Even svelger hardt og ser på han.

  
«Emm, ja. Det var skikkelig dritt gjort av meg.» Han tvinger seg selv til å se rett på Even. «Det var dritt å bare stikke sånn. Jeg skulle ikke gjort det, det var utrolig dumt gjort.»

  
«Ja, det var det.» Stemmen til Even er svak, som om han også strever med å få frem ordene. Isak synes han kan gjenkjenne et sårt drag over ansiktet, før han raskt vender ansiktet bort.

  
De blir stående og se på hverandre noen sekunder. Det er umulig å få hjernen til å produsere fornuftige setninger. Even flytter litt på seg, og ser ut til å ville gå.

  
Panikken vokser i brystet, han kan ikke la det avsluttes slik. Det vil han ikke klare å holde ut. Før han får tenkt seg om, ramler ordene ut. «Nei, jeg skal få la deg dra til dama di.»

  
Even ser på han med utilslørt forvirring i blikket. «Dama mi? Hva snakker du om?»

  
Ikke faen om han innrømmer å ha snoket på mobilen, det får være måte på hvor creepy han skal fremstå. «Hæ, nei. Jeg bare trodde du fremdeles hadde dame.» Han hører selv hvor høy og pipete stemmen er.

  
«Hæ? Jeg sa jo at jeg ikke hadde dame, tror du jeg lyver? Hva tror du om meg egentlig?» Han rister på hodet.

  
Isak føler seg som et barn som har fått skjenn. Tårer fylles opp i øynene, og han forsøker febrilsk å blunke dem bort.

  
«Var det derfor du stakk? Fordi du tror jeg har dame?» Stemmen er noe mildere.

  
Isak kremter. «Em.. ja.»

 

  
Even tar et langt skritt frem, skulderen hans treffer Isak idet han går forbi. Isak kjenner pusten hans mot øret når han snakker. Stemmen er sår, men ordene treffer han som slag i magen.

 

«Dette orker jeg ikke. Vi er ikke på Nissen nå, Isak.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. Jeg sjanser på at dere tåler litt mer angst. Det må bli ille før det kan bli bra.
> 
> Dere er verdens beste, og jeg digger dere vilt og hemningsløst! ❤️


	18. Kapittel 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beklager forsinkelsen, det tok litt lenger tid enn forventet å bli ferdig med dette kapittelet.  
> Jeg må bare atter en gang takke for fine kommentarer! Jeg henger igjen på å svare, noe som er ironisk med tanke på hvor ufattelig glad jeg blir når jeg får en kommentar. Det betyr alt ❤️  
> Og takk til dere som varsler på jodel! Jeg går heller dit enn inn hit for å finne ut om favorittene har oppdatert. Får skikkelig god Skam-følelse av det. 
> 
> Låve juuu!

 

«Hei Isak! Vent da!»

  
Han stopper opp og snur seg sakte rundt. Han har gjemt seg så godt de siste dagene, at han nesten hadde glemt at han fremdeles var synlig for andre.

  
Den velkjente stemmen får det til å knyte seg i magen. Bena kjennes som om de er laget av is, som den kalde høstlufta har trengt seg inn i kroppen hans.

  
«Hva? Hva vil du?»

  
Han formelig spytter ordene ut, og Fredrik hopper et skritt tilbake. «Shit, sorry.» Han ser ned, øynene er store og sårbare. All selvsikkerhet er som blåst bort, Forpulte Fredrik er nesten ikke til å kjenne igjen.

  
«Du, jeg skjønner du er sur på meg. Bare vær så snill og hør på meg.» Han møter blikket hans. «Please Isak.»

  
Isak puster tungt ut. «Greit, vi kan snakke.» Han løfter hånda, som en streng lærer i ferd med å irettesette et umulig barn. «Bare ikke noe kjefting og drama, da stikker jeg.»

  
Ansiktet til Fredrik lyser opp. «Tusen takk! Kan jeg spandere en kaffe på deg?»

  
Isak nikker og de går sammen inn på nærmeste KB. Mens Fredrik kjøper kaffe blir Isak sittende alene. Han vet ikke hva han forventer,  hva han _vil_ høre.

  
Fredrik setter en varm kopp foran han på bordet. «Tok sjansen på at du fremdeles foretrakk Latte med hasselnøtt.» Han nøler. «Hvis ikke kan jeg godt kjøpe noe annet?»

  
«Nei, det er greit.» mumler Isak.

  
Fredrik fikler nervøst med koppen foran seg, før han brått strekker seg frem og legger hånden sin på armen til Isak.

  
«Herregud Isak. Jeg er virkelig verdens største idiot. Det er så forferdelig å tenke på hva jeg har gjort mot deg, du fortjente virkelig ikke å bli behandla så dårlig. Jeg håper du kan tro meg, jeg er så ufattelig lei meg.»

  
Blikket er intenst, og Isak vrir seg i stolen. «Javel? Og Hæ?»

  
«Jeg skjønner at du ikke kan tro på meg. Det forventer jeg heller ikke. Jeg har vært skikkelig pikk mot deg, både med det som skjedde og alt etterpå. Det tar nesten livet av meg å tenke på det, som om jeg ikke kan fatte hva jeg har gjort. Hva jeg har ødelagt.»

  
Isak svelger og svelger, han sliter med å ta innover seg det han hører. Fredrik tar stillheten som et tegn på at han kan å flytte seg nærmere, på at Isak ønsker hans nærhet.

  
«Du… Jeg skjønner at du er jævlig såra altså. Men..» Han tar hånda til Isak i sin. «Tror du at du kunne gitt meg en ny sjanse? Om ikke nå, så om ei stund? La meg gjøre meg fortjent til tilliten din igjen?»

  
Isak stirrer inn i øynene på mannen han elsket så lenge. Han hadde ikke tenkt tanken på at Fredrik kunne såre han eller velge han bort, de var jo så bra sammen. De passet bare, så logisk og greit. De var som et mattestykke som gikk opp, pent og pyntelig med dobbel strek under svaret.

  
For første gang er han helt sikkert, det er latterlig åpenbart. Som en dårlig vits han brukte litt for lang tid på å forstå.

  
Han føler _ingenting_.

  
Ikke en shit.

  
Han må bite seg hardt i kinnet for å ikke le høyt over det absurde i situasjonen. Vissheten om at han ikke lenger lar seg påvirke av Fredrik er befriende, som en rus.

 

Fredrik fortsetter å bevege seg nærmere, han holder hånda fast og stryker tommelen over håndbaken til Isak. «Hva sier du? Kan du gi meg en ny sjanse?»

  
«Sorry Fredrik, men jeg tror ikke det vil funke.» Han flytter hånda til Fredrik bestemt bort fra sin. «Nei, det var feil. Jeg VET det ikke vil funke. Og det var over lenge før det ble slutt, det tror jeg du også vet. Det er ikke sånn det skal være, et forhold trenger ikke å være logisk og fornuftig. Det må være noe mer. Ellers er det virkelig ikke verdt det.»

  
Fredrik retter seg opp og ser på han med smale øyne. All ydmykhet er som blåst bort, det sårbare utrykket er erstattet av noe hardt og kaldt.

«Hæ? Hvor kommer dette fra?» Han trommer hardt i bordet. «Er dette på grunn av han psyko-fyren eller? Han du driver og puler? Han der creepy Even fra Nissen, han som alltid stirra sånn. Kaja så dere sammen hos Magnus forrige helg. Så du trenger ikke prøve å nekte! Fy faen Isak!»

  
_Even_.

  
Ordene treffer han som harde slag. Umiddelbart skyller skammen over han, skammen over hans egen bedritne oppførsel. Sterkest av alt er sinnet, et boblende raseri som gjør alt svart.

 

 

 

  
«Herregud Fredrik! For en jævlig dritt ting å si. For det første er han ikke psyko, bare så det er helt klart. Det er faen så drøyt å snakke sånn om han! Dessuten er han så langt fra creepy som det går an. Og du skal bare DRITE i hva jeg gjør.» Isak rister kraftig på hodet, han freser ordene ut.

  
«Men for faen da Isak. Dere har da ingenting til felles. Han er jo helt spaca, driver å loker rundt med tull. Skikkelig userr drittfyr, ikke som oss. Vi er ikke sånn, vi er skikkelige, vi skal noe i livet. Mens han bare fjaser rundt! Hva skal du med han da? Ikke tenk med pikken, det funker aldri. Herregud du er mye smartere enn som så!»

  
Isak kjenner blodet dundre i ørene, han er så sint at han nesten ikke får frem et ord. Even fortjener ikke å bli snakket om på denne måten. Fine, gode Even, som tror på kjærlighet, og som ser det gode i andre. Som snakker om å ta sjanser, om å risikere noe for det man tror på. Som åpent og ærlig fortalte om seg selv, som våget å være sårbar og ekte for en han nesten ikke kjente. Even er så uendelig mye _mer_ enn noen andre Isak har møtt. Even fortjener ikke å bli kalt psyko eller creep, det er så fælt å høre at Isak har mest lyst til å kaste den jævla Latten med hasselnøtter rett i det hånlige ansiktet til Forpulte Fredrik.

  
«Vet du? Nå er det faen meg på tide at du slutter å snakke! Du aner ikke en DRITT om Even. Og du får ikke lov å gå rundt å spre idiotiske rykter om han. Du får ikke lov til å snakke sånn om han! Det er faen så langt fra greit som det går an. Det er SÅ low, selv for deg.»

  
Han stirrer intenst på Fredrik. Ikke faen om han slipper unna dette.

  
«Herregud Isak. Hva går det av deg da? Du har jo klikka helt.» Fredrik rister på hodet. Han prøver å se selvsikker ut, men blikket avslører han.

  
«Jeg klarer endelig å se ting slik de er. Du og jeg er over, og det vil aldri endre seg. Ikke tro du kan komme krypende tilbake til meg hver gang det går på tryne med en annen, eller hver gang du tror jeg har gått videre. Vi funket ikke. Det må du bare innse. Og ikke kom med det tullet om at vi passer sammen, for det er bare bullshit.» Han trekker pusten dypt. «Og du skal holde deg LANGT unna Even, ikke en jævla pust i hans retning engang, ikke ett eneste bedritent ord.»

  
Isak ser han dypt inn i øynene. For første gang er alt helt klart.

  
Fredrik ville aldri ofret ett gram verdighet eller et eneste hårstrå for Isak. Dette handlet ikke om å satse eller ta sjanser, dette var desperasjon og sjalusi. Det var falskt og tomt, helt uten mening og fundament.

  
«Men.. vi passer sammen. Det er logisk..» Stemmen til Fredrik er spak, han ser ned.

  
Isak kjenner sinnet demper seg litt. Han gjenkjenner det såra draget over ansiktet, han har sett det i speilet litt for mange ganger.

  
«Nei. Og jeg oppriktig lei meg om jeg sårer deg, men sannheten er at det er helt over mellom oss. Vi hadde noen fine år, og jeg ville ikke byttet dem bort for alt i verden. Likevel, nå er det på tide å gå videre. Tro meg når jeg sier det, det er helt over mellom oss.» Stemmen er overraskende rolig, og han håper ordene når inn.

 

Isak reiser seg opp, Fredrik griper hånden hans og ser opp på han. «Er du helt sikker? Dette er ikke bare noe tull du finner på? For dette er virkelig siste sjanse med meg her ass. Herregud, han er bare en…… fyr.»

  
Isak smiler svakt, og fjerner hånden forsiktig. «Sorry ass. Jeg er helt sikker. Og det handler ikke om Even eller noen andre egentlig. Jeg håper du finner noen som gjør at du forstår at du fortjener bedre, for det gjør vi virkelig begge to.»

  
Isak går gjennom rommet med raske skritt, han lukker døra til KB hardt igjen bak seg.

  
For første gang på lenge klarer han å trekke pusten skikkelig. Han lukker øynene og trekker godt inn. Endelig ser han klart.

  
Endelig er han fri.

 

 **Mikael Øverlie Boukhal**  
21.20  
Yo dude. Vi ble kicka ut fra festen. Er det ok om jeg drar med et par kompiser og pilser litt i leiligheten?

  
**Mikael Øverlie Boukhal**  
21.21  
Fett om du joiner, vi har masse øl

 

 

 

 


	19. Kapittel 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei og hå.
> 
> Dette kapittelet har jeg slitt veldig med. Selvtilliten er ikke på topp når det gjelder skriving. Og det er jo så utrolig mange fantastiske skribenter her inne, at jeg får helt prestasjonsangst.  
> Takk til gode venner som redda meg fra tanker om å «slette hele driten».  
> Og takk til dere fine mennesker som legger igjen så gode kommentarer, det betyr så utrolig mye for meg.   
> Love ju! ❤️❤️❤️

  
Klokken har passert midnatt når Isak låser seg inn i leiligheten. Han hadde blitt lenger på lesesalen om ikke en krass vekter hadde jaget han ut. Det viser seg raskt at Mikaels melding om «et par kompiser», var en kraftig underdrivelse. I leiligheten er det full fest, og Isak må fysisk skubbe seg vei inn gjennom folkemassen og inn på rommet sitt. Han synker utmattet ned på gulvet, og hviler hodet på knærne.

  
Hjertet synker i brystet, og legger seg som en tung stein nederst i magen. Han var helt utmattet etter samtalen med Forpulte Fredrik, dette var virkelig det siste han trengte nå.

  
Det var godt å føle på friheten, på samme tid kjentes følelsen av tap ekstra påtrengende. Ikke tap av Fredrik, det var en stor lettelse. Det begynner å bli påtrengende tydelig at den vonde klumpen i magen skyldes Even. Perfekte Even, som Isak brukte så mange år på å irritere seg over. Som han begynner å innse at han egentlig aldri har verken hatet eller mislikt.

Even var blitt symbolet på alt som var vondt, den vonde verken over gutten han aldri fikk.

  
For Even var jo hetero, Even ville ikke ha Isak. Han hadde dame, og tenkte ikke _sånn_ om Isak.

  
Isak hadde vært stormende forelsket i Even, det kunne han ikke lenger fortrenge. Han hadde falt pladask den dagen i vinduskarmen, mens de prata tull om musikk og venner. I så mange år hadde han fortalt seg selv at det var innbilning, triste drømmer fabrikkert av et ensomt og desperat sinn. Nå kryper tanken inn, kunne det ha vært ekte? Alle blikkene og de små berøringene, som Isak hadde fortalt seg selv bare var fantasi.

  
Det spilte ingen rolle nå.

  
For uansett hva som skjedde på Nissen, så hadde Isak sørget for å føkke alt opp for godt.

  
Likevel, selv om det aldri egentlig var noe mellom han og Even, klarte han ikke unnslippe følelsen av å ha mistet noe viktig. Noe han ikke visste han trengte, men som likevel føltes overveldende stort. Som om noe dypt inne i han er i ferd med å våkne, et brennende behov for noe mer. Noe udefinert, som han ikke klarer å få helt taket på.

 

Tankene blir avbrutt at døren røskes brutalt opp, en stor fyr med krøllete sort hår ramler inn. «Oj, sorry. Dette var ikke dassen,» mumler han, før han forsvinner.

Isak sukker tungt og går ut av rommet.

  
Han vet ikke hva som skremmer han mest, frykten for at noe blir ødelagt i leiligheten, eller det faktum at han blir nødt til å finne OG snakke med Mikael. Fornuften roper høyest, og han presser seg inn i den overfylte stuen. For hvert skritt blir han sikrere på at han ikke orker å spille mer, det idiotiske skuespillet han har holdt på med må ta slutt. Det blir ikke noe sjekking av damer med Mikael, og det må han bare få fortalt. Han er ferdig med å late som, ferdig med å snike seg rundt som en annen forbryter. Mikael måtte bare tåle den Isak var, og Isak måtte tåle å stå i det kleine. Han tenkte på Even, som åpent og ærlig fortalte om lidelsen sin. Som holdt ut rykter og hvisking, og gikk med hodet høyt hevet. Isak hadde aldri forstått hvor stort mot det krevde, han hadde bare gått ut fra at det ikke kostet Even noe. Det virket så lett, så ukomplisert.

  
For en ignorant tulling han hadde vært.

 

«Isaaaaaak!» En ivrig stemme skjærer gjennom rommet. «Heeey Isak! Det var et sjeldent syn.» Mikael legger armen rundt skulderen hans. «Sorry rotet. Og alle folka. Det tok litt av her.» Han smiler svakt. «Shit ass, håper du ikke er alt for pissed?» 

Isak vrir seg i grepet . «Neida, det er ikke no’ stress. Kult med fest. Regner med du rydder og ordner opp selv ass.»  
Mikael trekker han nærmere og ler, tydeligvis helt upåvirket av Isaks ubehag. «Ja, seff rydder jeg. De fleste er på vei til byen nå ass. Så det er chill. Jeg fikser, ikke no’ problem,» sier han, og rufser Isak i håret før han fortsetter. «Ser du noen du liker da? Herregud, jeg lova deg jo sjekking og full pakke, men du råtner jo bare bort på lesesalen. Her er det bare å velge ass, masse single og villige chicks.»

Isak svelger tungt, det er bare å hoppe uti.

  
«Emm. Ja, du. Angående det.. Det sjekkegreiene. Det er mulig du har fått litt feil..» Lenger kommer han ikke før Mikael brøler høyt og griper tak i en skikkelse som går forbi.

  
«Heeeei, der er du jo for fan! Du kan ikke drive å gjemme deg bort hele festen. Hele poenget her er jo at du skal komme deg ut!» Han snur seg og peker mot Isak, som står som fastfrosset og kjemper for å puste.

«Du må hilse på han jeg bor med.» Isak stirrer rett inn i de isblå øynene han har lengtet etter de siste dagene, han får ikke frem et ord.

  
Mikael fortsetter, totalt upåvirket. «Even, dette er Isak. Spøkelset som jeg bor med.» Han ler høyt, og snur seg mot Isak. «Jeg kaller deg bare Casper, som i Casper the friendly ghost,» hikster han frem. «No offence altså, men jeg ser deg jo ALDRI.»

  
Mikael kremter, og retter seg opp i påtatt alvor. «Uansett, hvor var jeg? Jo, Isak, dette er Even. Min beste bud i hele verden. Han har endelig kvitta seg HELT med drittdama si, men tror du ikke han går rett ut og roter seg borti no’ nytt tull? Nå driver han og depper så jævlig over en fyr, så vi fiksa litt fest for å muntre han opp.» Han snur seg og drar Even hardt i armen. «Men det funker jo IKKE, du ser jo mer stressa ut enn noen gang, mann!»

  
Even sier fremdeles ingenting, han fortsetter bare å se Isak rett inn i øynene. Mikael ser forvirret mellom dem. «Kjenner dere hverandre, eller? Gikk ikke du på Nissen, Isak? Herregud, det gjorde Even også.» Han ler igjen, mens han legger armen sin på skulderen til Even.

«Da kjenner du kanskje han fyren Even er så opphengt i. Syk historie ass. Even hadde verdens største crush på fyren, snakka ikke om annet i mange år etterpå. Han dumpa til og med dama si for han. Vi var så dritlei av å høre om denne digge fyren med de perfekte leppene og det myke håret.»

  
En kledelig rødfarge brer seg i ansiktet til Even, han tar tak i Mikael og legger hånda over munnen hans. «Herregud Mika..» Mikael vrir seg ut, og ser lattermildt på Even. «Hva? Han vet jo helt sikkert ikke hvem det er. Herregud, det er jo funny, du trenger serr å chille litt.»

  
Han snur seg mot Isak igjen. «I alle fall. Even her dreit seg ut på Nissen, klarte ikke gjøre noe med det. Utenom å mase på oss kompiser da, selv om fyren faktisk viste seg å være homo og alt mulig. Han bare choka helt ass, dreit seg ut før han fikk sjansen. Det ironiske er..» hikster han frem. «Det ironiske er at han faktisk møter fyren igjen nå, hva er oddsen? Even går all in som vanlig, men tror du ikke fyren sniker seg ut midt på natta?»

  
Isak klarer ikke puste. Even sitt knallrøde og oppkavede uttrykk føles som et godt speilbilde på han selv. Latteren til Mikael er brått borte, og han studerer Isak inngående. Som om han først nå evner å vurdere situasjonen som utspiller seg.

Stemmen er spak når han bryter stillheten. «Hva het han fyren nå igjen, Even?»

  
Even retter seg opp, blikket hans brenner. «Isak. Han het Isak,» sier han, før han snur seg brått og forsvinner gjennom rommet.

 

Isak lukker øynene, ordene til Even svir i ørene. Han svelger og svelger, men klumpen i halsen blir stadig større. Mikael stirrer på han med store, oppsperrede øyne.

  
«Hva skjedde nå? Herregud, er du den Isak? Shit shit shit.» Mikael vrir seg fortvilet i ansiktet. «Du kan ikke være den Isak. Du hadde jo dame? Du sa jo det. Du har akkurat blitt dumpa av dama di?» Han ser spørrende på Isak.

  
«Emm. Nei, ikke akkurat.» Stemmen er spak, men den holder. «Jeg var nok ikke helt ærlig med deg der. Sorry.»

  
«Å, herregud. Even kommer til å drepe meg. Snakk om å drite seg ut, herregud at jeg aldri kan tenke. Er det mulig!» sier han med høy, skingrende stemme, mens han tripper nervøst med bena.

  
Isak biter seg hardt i leppa, den metalliske smaken av blod sprer seg i munnen. Han sliter med å ta innover seg det som har skjedd, det han har hørt. Som om hjernen nekter å ta innover seg betydningen av ordene til Mikael.

  
Han kjenner ei kald hånd rundt håndleddet, Mikael lener seg mot han. Blikket er alvorlig, alle spor av latter er borte. «Du, jeg vet ikke hva greia di er. Eller hva som egentlig har skjedd mellom dere. Jeg vet bare at Even er en utrolig fin fyr, og han fortjener det beste.» Han hoster svakt. «Jeg vet jeg oppførte meg som en tulling i sted, men den fyren er viktig for meg.»

  
Isak nikker svakt, et hvitt slør dekker synet. Han blunker heftig for å få det bort. «Jeg håper det som skjedde var en misforståelse. For Even fortjener ikke å bli behandlet som dritt.» Mikael gransker han nøye.

  
«Jeg vet.»

Mer klarer ikke Isak å presse frem.

  
Mikael fortsetter, stemmen er mildere. «Hør. Snakk med han. Forklar hva som skjedde. Det skylder du han. Even har ikke bare hatt det lett, og dette trengte han ikke. Shit ass, jeg håper du har noe bra å si til han.»

  
Isak nikker.

  
Han snur seg bort fra Mikael, og brøyter seg vei gjennom rommet.

 

 

 


	20. Kapittel 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, jeg er fullstendig overveldet over responsen på forrige kapittel! Tusen takk, dere er så alt for fine, jeg fikk både klump i halsen og tårer i øynene. ❤️  
> Jeg skal ikke slutte å skrive, fullfører alltid det jeg starter. Fikk bare et akutt anfall av mindreverdighetskompleks. ❤️

Isak løper gjennom rommet med raske skritt, med bestemte bevegelser brøyter han seg forbi folkemassen. Et par stykker roper fornærmet «Heeei!» når han dytter dem bort, men det spiller ingen rolle. Det eneste som står i hodet på han er å finne Even.

 _Even Even Even_. Navnet går på repeat, som et gammelt ordspill som endelig gir mening. Er det mulig å være så blind? Han hadde snudd alt på hodet. Omgjort forelskelse til irritasjon, varme følelser til kulde og skam. For hva? Fordi han følte seg avvist? Fordi det hadde vært så komplett umulig at en som Even kunne føle det samme. Slikt skjer bare ikke, det er ikke ekte.

I virkeligheten finner du en som passer, en som er fornuftig. Stormende følelser og dyp kjærlighet er en illusjon, skapt av middelaldrende forfattere, desperate etter å finne noe _mer_ i livet. I den virkelige verden har man romantiske filmer for å døyve smerten og tomheten, for å lure deg til å tro at det faktisk var mulig å finne noe ekte.

En vakker drøm for å klare å holde ut.

Isak hadde bare gitt opp, slått seg til ro med det som var beleilig og greit. Innbilt seg at følelser lot seg styre, at han selv kunne kontrollere hvem han skulle elske og hvor sterkt han skulle føle.

  
Var det virkelig en liten mulighet for at det som hadde skjedd mellom han og Even hadde vært noe _ekte_? Noe som kunne blitt stort og viktig? Tanken siver inn og lyser opp hele sinnet, før det synker ned og legger seg som en hard stein i magen.

Hvordan kunne han ha vært så blind?

 

  
Han river ytterdøra opp med slik kraft at den treffer veggen bak med et hardt smell. Skoene er borte, men det spiller absolutt ingen rolle. Han kan ikke bruke tid på å lete i leiligheten, dersom Even har gått er det ikke et sekund å miste.

Han løper ned trappene, hopper raskt over de siste trinnene, før han bokstavelig talt kaster seg ut ytterdøra. Ute på gata blir han stående litt rådvill og se seg rundt, han hadde ikke rukket å tenke på hva neste steg skulle være. Langt der borte synes han å skimte den velkjente skikkelsen, han roper høyt «EVEN!», og før han rekker å tenke mer legger han på sprang.

  
Even snur seg sakte. Ansiktet er alvorlig, kinnene har fremdeles en lyserød nyanse. Han har regndråper i håret, og den velkjente James Dean-stilen har måttet gi tapt mot det våte høstværet. Isak lukker øynene noen sekunder og puster dypt for å gjenvinne fatningen. Even ser så sårbar ut, fortapt nærmest. Han har lyst til å dra han inntil seg, holde han fast og stryke han over håret. Isak må klype seg hardt i hånda for å motstå trangen, han har ingen rett til å røre ved Even.

  
«Even..» Han puster navnet ut. Stille, som en bønn. Han ønsker så inderlig at han skal klare å finne de rette ordene. Ordene som får Even til å forstå, til å skjønne hva Isak føler. En brennende varme sprer seg i kroppen, og gjør han modig. Han tar et skritt frem, og prøver å holde stemmen rolig. «Even, jeg..» Ordene stopper i halsen, og han svelger tungt. «Jeg... Shit.. Sorry.. Jeg bare..» Han tar sats. «Er det sant? Det Mikael sa?»

  
Evens ansikt er vendt ned, øynene er lukket.

  
«Jeg vet jeg ikke har noen rett til å spørre deg, du skylder meg absolutt ingenting. Virkelig. Det skjønner jeg, og du må ikke svare. Jeg bare..» Et dypt sukk trenger opp gjennom halsen, øynene er våte. «Jeg klarer bare ikke å la være å spørre. Det.. Jeg.. Jeg må bare prøve.» Ordene spruter ut, stammende og usammenhengende. Stemmen skjelver, men Isak tvinger øynene til å se rett på Even. Det føles viktig å vise seg helt åpen, sår og eksponert.

  
Even puster tungt ut. Et øyeblikk er Isak sikker på at han skal snu seg og gå, forlate Isak på gata i sokkelesten. Han skvetter til når den dype, mørke stemmen bryter stillheten. «Ja. Det er det.» Even kremter. «Skjønte du virkelig ikke det?» sier han og ser på Isak med tunge, triste øyne.

  
Isak klarer ikke annet enn å riste på hodet.

  
Stemningen mellom dem er anspent og tung, som om begge venter på at den andre skal handle. Gjøre noe, peke veien videre. Det er vanskelig å trekke pusten, som om lufta er fylt med tykk røyk.

  
Blikket til Even brenner, måler Isak fra topp til tå.

Munnviken hever seg til et lite, skeivt smil. «Så.. du droppa sko?» sier han, og peker på de sokkekledde føttene til Isak. Først nå kjenner han hvordan frosten fra bakken biter seg oppover leggene.

Han ser ned, og ler forsiktig, takknemlig for at stemmingen letter litt.

«Em, ja. Jeg gjorde visst det. Tror noen har rappa skoene mine, ass.» Ordene får Even til å smile svakt.

  
Han ser på Isak med store, granskende øyne. «Hvorfor?» sier han stille. Så stille at Isak er redd han hører feil. «Hvorfor hva?» Isak er nesten redd for å spørre, redd for å skremme Even bort.

  
Even retter seg litt opp, igjen peker han mot føttene til Isak. «Hvorfor løp du ut i bare sokkene?»

  
Det har aldri føltes så viktig å finne de rette ordene. Han kjenner det i hele kroppen.

  
Isak biter seg i kinnet, og lukker øynene. «På grunn av deg. Det er alltid på grunn av deg.»

  
Han åpner øynene sakte. Even har tatt et skritt frem. Han står så nær at Isak kunne tatt på han om han bare hevet hånden.

  
«Oj..» sier Even. «Jeg vet nesten ikke hva jeg skal si eller tenke. Dette er bare så altfor mye. Jeg mener.. Hvorfor gjorde du det? Det gir ingen mening.»

  
«Jeg gjorde det fordi jeg først nå innser hvor totalt idiot jeg har vært. Helt og fullstendig blåst.» Isak fikler nervøst med ermet på genseren. «Jeg ante virkelig ikke at du følte noe som helst for meg. Egentlig snarere tvert imot. Jeg var helt sikker på at jeg hadde innbilt meg alt sammen, at du aldri i verden hadde følt noe for meg. For på Nissen..» Isak tar mot til seg og griper hånda hans. «På Nissen. Herregud, Even, jeg likte deg så utrolig godt. Sånn virkelig. Jeg bare.. Det virket ikke som om du følte det samme, i det hele tatt.»

  
Even gnir seg i øynene med den ledige hånda. Han ser plutselig så trett og sliten ut. «Ja, det er min feil. Jeg lot den dumme hjernen min overbevise meg om at jeg måtte holde meg borte. Kunne ikke risikere å bli syk, å trigge en ny episode. Den lå og duvet i bakgrunnen hele tiden, jeg kjente det begynte å boble desto mer jeg tenkte på deg. Og jeg var altfor redd til å ta noen sjanser. Livredd for å dumme meg ut, livredd for å bli syk igjen. Du husker kanskje Sonja? Eksen min?» Isak nikker, henne husker han så altfor godt. «Det forholdet var ikke noe bra. Sonja var veldig opptatt av å passe på at jeg ikke gled ut, ble for ivrig, ble for syk. Så jeg lot henne prøve å spleise deg med hun Emma. Enda jeg visste det var feil, visste det ville skyve deg bort. Ødelegge alt. Og da det gikk til helvete, da hun sa all den dritten om deg på skolen...»

Even har hevet stemmen, øynene er røde, og han klemmer hånda til Isak hardt. «Jeg bare skjønte at jeg hadde dummet meg ut. Det var ingen ny sjanse for meg, det fortjente jeg ikke. Alt var min feil, bare fordi jeg var feig. Så utrolig feig.»

  
«Nei, Even..» begynner Isak, men blir raskt avbrutt.

«Jo. Det var feigt. Helt utrolig feigt. Det ironiske er at jeg likevel ble dårlig. Depresjonen kom, selv om jeg valgte den trygge veien. Og jeg skammet meg sånn, det var så fælt å vite hva jeg hadde gjort mot deg. Du fortjente det beste, men jeg ga deg bare dritt. Og da jeg ble bedre, hadde du gått videre. Det fortjente du, du fortjente en som kunne gjøre deg lykkelig. Jeg fikk aldri sagt unnskyld.» Even ser på han med store øyne, blikket er inderlig og fylt av anger. «Unnskyld, Isak, for det som skjedde. Jeg er så utrolig lei meg.»

  
Han ser så knust ut, Isak klarer ikke la være å legge armene om halsen hans og dra han mot seg. Even stivner til, men slapper snart av og puster tungt mot håret til Isak. Even er varm og myk, det føles trygt å stå slik helt nær.

Etter en stund skyver han Even litt fra seg, han løfter hodet forsiktig og ser rett inn i de dype, blå øynene. «Aldri tro at noe er din feil. Det er absolutt ikke din feil. Vær så snill, ikke tenk sånn.»

  
De blir stående i stillhet.

  
Det føles godt å bare stå slik og puste hverandre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	21. Kapittel 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da fortsetter vi der vi slapp, med Isak på sokkelesten i den kalde høstnatten.
> 
> Digger dere nydelige mennesker ❤️

Den kalde høstluften virker mild og varm. Alt føles mulig når Even holder rundt han med sterke og trygge armer. 

Det føles så naturlig, som om de alltid har stått slik. _Sammen_.

Isak trekker pusten, redd for å forstyrre den fine nærheten mellom dem. Aller helst har han mest lyst til å stå der, la varmen fra Even sive inn og omslutte han.

  
Det verker i brystet. Ordene må ut, han må si det. Han slipper litt taket om Even, men holder han likevel nær. Kan ikke la det være for stor avstand mellom dem.

  
«Jeg er så utrolig lei meg for det som skjedde hjemme hos deg. Jeg skulle aldri ha dratt på den måten. Det finnes ingen unnskyldning. Virkelig, det var ikke greit.» Stemmen er lav, men tydelig.

  
Even tar et skritt bakover, han blir stående og betrakte Isak.

«Hva skjedde? Var det noe jeg gjorde? Noe jeg sa?» Even ser ned, før han igjen løfter blikket. Som om han stålsetter seg for hva som skal komme.

  
Isak rister kraftig på hodet. «Nei nei! Det var absolutt ingenting du gjorde. Det var kun meg. Jeg gjorde noe idiotisk, noe virkelig dumt.» Han snur hodet litt bort, orker ikke se Even i øynene. «Jeg... Jeg leste en melding på mobilen din,» sier han så raskt han klarer.

  
Even rynker øyebrynene. «Hæ? På min mobil. Hva kan...» Så slår han seg i panna. «Å herregud. Hege! Å nei. Shit, nå skjønner jeg.» Han begynner å rote i lommen sin.

  
«Asså, det var utrolig dumt av meg å se på dine private meldinger, jeg håper du kan tro meg på at det var et uhell, det er ikke noe jeg pleier å gjøre. Jeg angra med en gang, jeg har ingen rett til å snoke,» stotrer Isak, mens han fikler nervøst med glidelåsen på jakka.

  
«Nei nei, det bryr jeg meg ikke om i det hele tatt. Bare se her. På mobilen min. Det er sånn Hege er. Hun sender melding «feil» hver helg, for å prøve å gjøre meg sjalu eller no’ sånn dritt. Helt idiotisk logikk, og det funker overhodet ikke. Bare se her. Du kan se alt du vil.»

  
Isak skyver hånda med mobilen forsiktig ned. Det bobler i magen, en rar blanding av lettelse og sorg slår over han. «Nei, jeg tenker jeg har sett nok på den mobilen. Herregud, så teit jeg er!»

  
Even smiler forsiktig. «Jeg skulle ønske du hadde blitt og latt meg forklare.»

  
Isak biter seg i leppen og ser ned.

«Det skulle jeg også ønske.»

  
Even strekker frem hånda og stryker han forsiktig over håret. «Skjønte du virkelig ikke at jeg likte deg på Nissen?»

Isak rister på hodet.

«Serr? Hvorfor tror jeg dukka opp på ALLE fester du var på? Selv lenge etter jeg slutta på Nissen?»

  
Isak trekker på skuldrene.

«Tilfeldigheter?»

  
Even ler svakt og dytter han forsiktig i skuldrene. «Emm, nei. Ikke akkurat, ganske langt ifra faktisk.»

  
Isak ser skeptisk på han. «Men hvordan? Du kunne da umulig vite hvor jeg skulle?»

Even løfter høyre øyenbryn, øynene glitrer. «Magnus. Jeg tappa Magnus.»

  
Isak klarer ikke la være å le høyt.

«Magnus. Seff.»

  
«Du aner ikke hvor mange meldinger jeg sendte han. I starten skjulte jeg det med en lang tirade om hvem som skulle hvor, men etter hvert lukta han lunta. I slutten fikk jeg bare en melding om at du skulle på fest og hvor det var.» Even smiler mykt.

  
«Magnus, for en luring ass. Det har han aldri sagt et ord om.»

  
Even blunker lurt. «Han er lojal, han. Du kunne jo ikke få vite sannheten.»  
Han svelger og ser brått mer alvorlig ut. «Jeg måtte bare være der du var. Se at du hadde det bra, at du var lykkelig. Da føltes det bedre. Lettere på et vis.»

De blir stående og se på hverandre, før Even fortsetter. «Derfor var det så vondt å se deg igjen, å vite at du ikke hadde det bra. Jeg klarte ikke holde meg borte, måtte komme nær deg.»

  
«Wow,» sier Isak stille, før han ser ned. «Det er jeg glad for. At du ikke holdt deg borte, altså.»

  
Even ser overrasket på han. «Er du? Selv om alt ble vanskelig?»

  
Isak løfter hånda og stryker armen til Even. «JEG gjorde alt vanskelig, du var perfekt. Det var kun meg, jeg rota alt til. Jeg er så utrolig lei meg for det.»

  
«Ikke vær lei deg, det er helt sikkert det beste. Det blir for komplisert, for vanskelig.» Stemmen til Even er myk, men ordene stikker som nyslipte kniver.

Det kjennes som om det kalde vannet på bakken kryper oppover kroppen og legger seg som en kald klo om hjertet.

  
«Åh..» sier han stille. Han må vite sikkert. «Så hva tenker du? Er det ikke noe mer?»

  
Even tar varsomt hånda hans bort fra sin egen, og gir den en forsiktig klem før han slipper den.

  
«Jeg tenker det er det beste. Vi har rota det for mye til.» Han ser på Isak med store øyne, blikket er sårt, men oppriktig. «Jeg håper vi kan være venner? Prøve iallfall?»

  
Det brenner varmt bak øyelokkene, og han snur seg bort for at Even ikke skal se det.

«Ja. Venner. Hvis det er det du helst vil.»

  
Even gir han en rask klem, før han går videre.

  
Isak blir stående og se etter han så lenge han kan.

 

 

 _Venner_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beklager, måtte ha litt mer angst. Håper dere tåler det ❤️


	22. Kapittel 22

  
Isak krøller seg sammen i senga, utenfor døra er det fremdeles full fest. Han skrur på Spotify og plugger i ørepropper.

Det er lenge siden han har følt seg så _tom_ , det er som om alt har stoppet opp. Verden raser forbi, men han vil bare stå stille.

  
Han åpner Messenger og finner gruppechatten med Silje og Issa.

 _01.29_  
Jeg har rota alt til

 

 

 

 

 

«DUNK»

  
Isak bråvåkner av at mobilen treffer gulvet. Han famler rundt etter den på gulvet, displayet lyser skarpt i øynene.

Chatten er fremdeles åpen, han scroller raskt nedover.

  
**Silje**  
_01.30_  
Ka skjer Isak nå? Du har rota  ka då?

  
**Silje**  
01.45  
Hallo? Eg blir bekymra! E det Even?❤️

  
**Silje**  
01.55  
Svar når eg ringe då

  
**Silje**  
02.10  
Ring når du våkne

  
**Issa**  
11.11  
Vi kommer til deg nå Isak. B ready!

 

Han kniper øynene hardt igjen. Minnene fra kvelden før strømmer over han. Den gode, varme følelsen av å få være helt nær Even. Følelsen av endelig å se klart, av endelig å forstå hva han vil.

Puslespillet har vært foran han hele tiden, men først da skjønte han hvordan det hele hang sammen.

  
Ikke at det spiller noen rolle.

  
Even vil være venner, han føler ikke det samme. Vissheten knyter seg sammen til en vond klump i magen, gjør det vanskelig å puste.

  
_Venner_.

 

 

Døren åpnes med et rykk, og Issa nærmest stuper inn i rommet.

  
«Er det her du ligger? Herregud, skal du liksom ligge her hele dagen?» Issa rynker brynene og holder en pekefinger opp mot Isak. «Få på deg fillene, og kom inn i stua. Med en gang. Silje mekker te og greier. Chop chop!» sier hun, før hun rygger bakover og smeller igjen døren etter seg.

  
Isak sukker høyt, og samler sammen klærne fra gulvet. Bevegelsene går sakte, bena veier flere tonn. Han drar på seg joggebukse og t-skjorte, og forlater rommet.

  
Fra stuen høres muntre stemmer. Han trekker pusten for å stålsette seg. Silje sitter i sofaen og prater livlig med Mikael. _Føkk._

  
«Heeeeei! Der e du jo! Du sove jo så lenge, kjære deg. Me har venta i over ein time.» Hun ser på Mikael og smiler. «Heldigvis va Mikael her og konne sleppa oss inn. Det viste seg at me hadde sååå møye å snakka om!»

  
Isak prøver å smile, men ansiktet er stivt og rart. Han er sikker på at det ser mer ut som en grimase enn noe annet. «Em, okei. Har dere det? Hva..» Han hoster lavt. «Hva.. Hva snakker dere om, da?»

  
«Vi snakker om Even, seff», sier Issa, hun er på vei gjennom rommet, og i hånda har hun to store kopper te. «Om deg og Even, er vel mer rett å si.»

  
Hjertet hamrer i brystet, et øyeblikk er han redd han skal svelge sin egen tunge. «Ehm. Hæ? Hva sa du nå?» stotrer han, mens han lurer på om han rekker å løpe tilbake til senga før noen får sagt noe mer. Bena vil ikke samarbeide, de blir stående fast som påler. _Forrædere_.

  
«Ja. Mikael fortelle oss at Even og han e gode venner, men det fant du jo ud i går. Du fant ud litt av kvert i går. Eg sa jo du ikkje sko stressa», sier Silje, mens hun trekker Isak ned mellom seg selv og Mikael i sofaen.

  
«Emm. Ja», sier han stille.

  
«Fortell då! Me e så spente! Ka skjedde? Hørre du sprang itte Even ud i går? Nådde du..» Silje rekker ikke å fullføre før Issa bryter av. «Herregud Isak, det er serr noe av det mest romantiske jeg har hørt! Du fikk vite at han har vært keen på deg i årevis, og så bare løper du etter han ut! Det hadde jeg ALDRI trodd om deg ass, at du skulle være så dramatisk. Love it! Det er digg. Skikkelig godfølelse.»

  
_Godfølelse_ er ordet. Oh yes.

  
«Em.. Vet ikke om jeg vil si det helt slik akkurat.» Isak vrir seg, han er ekstremt bevisst på at Mikael sitter ved siden av han. Ord som kleint og grusomt ville ikke engang dekket halvparten av det Isak føler for øyeblikket.

  
«Ka skjedde egentlig, Isak?» Silje ser på han, øynene er store og fulle av utilslørt omsorg. «Gjekk det ikkje som du håpa?» Hun legger armen om skulderen hans og drar han mot seg. «Uff, vennen min, det går bra», sier hun mens hun trykker hodet hans mot brystet sitt. Isak lukker øynene, en overveldende følelse av totalt utmattelse slår over han. Som om han ikke ser noe poeng i å kjempe mer.

  
«Det skjedde ikke så mye egentlig», sier han til slutt.

  
«Hæ? Nådde du han ikke igjen, fikk dere ikke snakket sammen?» Issa har dratt en stol inntil sofaen.

  
«Joda, jeg snakket med han.» Han tar sats. «Han..» Kvalmen stiger opp i halsen, og legger seg tykt i munnen. «Han.. Han vil være bare venner, det var liten rom for tvil. Det ble for stress, for vanskelig. Så ja.. bare venner.»

Idet han sier ordene går det virkelig opp for han hva som har skjedd, det var virkelig. Det er ikke lenger noe håp. Kroppen føles helt kald, som om den skarpe høstlufta har tatt bolig i kroppen hans.

Even blir aldri hans.

_Sjakk matt._

  
«Å, Isak.» Silje strammer grepet om han. «Eg e så lei meg.» Stemmen er grøtete, som om hun selv er på gråten. Issa har også bøyd seg frem, hun stryker han varsomt over armen. Isak lukker øynene, prøver å holde fast i den gode bekreftelsen av å bli tatt vare på, at noen bryr seg om han.

  
«Det var skikkelig kjipt, Isak, men du prøvde i det minste», sier Issa lavt.

 

«Asså. Skal du seriøst bare gi opp? Just like that, lissom?» Isak skvetter til av Mikael sin skarpe stemme, han hadde nesten glemt at han fremdeles var til stede.

  
Silje svarer før han selv rekker å samle seg. «Ka meine du? Tror du ikkje han meinte det?»

  
Mikael er stram i ansiktet når han svarer. «Jo, han mente det helt sikkert. Men, du kjenner Even, ikke sant? Du vet hva han tenker om forelskelse og forhold?» Han ser spørrende på Isak.

  
«Em.. ja.. eller jeg tror det», svarer Isak, usikkerheten ligger i tykke lag.

  
Mikael himler med øynene og kaster hodet bakover, før han fortsetter. «Ok. Jeg får vel si det rett ut da. Even er verdens beste fyr, han er utrolig viktig for meg. Jeg vil kun det beste for han, bare så dere skjønner greia her», sier han og ser strengt på dem.

«Tingen er...at Even er det jeg vil kalle en håpløs romantiker. Han har stor tro på ekte kjærlighet, og han føler dypt og inderlig. Han har tro på at store ting kan skje, på at man må risikere og ofre for den man vil ha. Problemet med å være slik, er at han også er veldig utsatt for å bli såret og skuffet. Noe han har blitt, mange ganger.» Han peker på Isak. «Også av deg.»

  
Isak nikker og lukker øynene. Det er vondt å bli minnet på hva han har gjort, hva han har ødelagt.

  
«Okeeei», sier Silje. «Det kan eg skjønna, men ka tenke du det har med Isak å gjør, då? Kossen ska han fikse dette?»

  
Mikael puster tungt ut. «Even er redd. Skjønner dere ikke det? Han orker ikke å bli såret mer. Så da gjør han det eneste logiske, han trekker seg tilbake. Gjemmer seg bort, for det er mye tryggere. Han tror helt sikkert at det er den eneste måten å beskytte seg selv, og deg også for så vidt, fra å bli såret.»

  
«I see.» Isak er takknemlig for at Issa svarer, han stoler ikke på at stemmen holder. «Men hvordan kommer han seg ut av friendzone da? Det hørtes serr ut som om Even var ganske så tydelig i går.»

  
Mikael retter seg opp, han ser Isak dypt inn i øynene. Blikket er granskende, som om han prøver å avgjøre om Isak er _nok_. «Du må finne ut hva du vil. Er det virkelig Even du vil ha? Kan du være det han trenger? Den han fortjener? Hva er du villig til å gjøre? Hva er du villig til å ofre?»

  
Isak trenger ikke tenke seg om, munnen svarer av seg selv.

  
«Alt. Jeg er villig til å gjøre absolutt alt.»

Han blir overrasket over hvor dypt og inderlig han mener ordene som faller ut av munnen. Aldri har han følt noe så sterkt, aldri har han vært så sikker.

  
Mikael nikker. «Bra. Det er bra.» Han gnir seg i pannen. «For jeg…» Han nøler. «Shit, Even får bare drepe meg senere. For å være ærlig har jeg aldri hørt Even snakke om noen andre slik han gjør om deg. På Nissen var det sterkt, men da dere traff hverandre igjen var det bare enda _mer_. Mer av alt egentlig, jeg har aldri sett noe lignende. Han var virkelig helt fortapt i deg.» Han svelger. «Hvis jeg ikke tar helt feil, og det gjør jeg svært sjeldent, så er han fremdeles helt fortapt i deg.»

  
Issa tar begge hendene til Isak i sine, han ser forfjamset på henne. «Der ser du. Det er ikke over. Så er du klar? Hva gjør du?»

  
Isak reiser seg brått opp. Det bobler i magen. «Ja.. Ja. Jeg er det. Jeg tror jeg vet hva jeg kan prøve.»

 

Én tanke står klinkende klar for Isak, som et stort blinkende neonskilt.

  
Han er lei av å være redd. Lei av å ikke ta sjanser.

  
Det er på tide å gå all in.

  
_Den som gir seg er en feiging._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fy søren som jeg digger dere! ❤️


	23. Kapittel 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei fininger! ❤️  
> Jeg kunne godt skrevet etter forrige at det tar litt tid før neste kapittel.  
> Helgen har vært aktiv og fullstappet for min del, så da har det blitt lite skriving desverre. Ikke har jeg svart på deres nydelige kommentarer heller, men det skal jeg få gjort sporenstreks. Bare ikke tro jeg ikke er takknemlig, jeg blir rørt og lykkelig over hvert et ord. Tusen takk! ❤️
> 
> De neste kapitlene blir krevende å skrive, men jeg skal prøve å være så rask som mulig.
> 
> Dette er et svært kort kapittel, bare så dere ikke glemmer meg helt. ❤️

  
**Silje**  
09.15  
E du klar nå då?

  
**Silje**  
09.30  
Eg har orda sånn at det e din tur klokkå 12 på torsdag

 

10.00  
Supert! Skylder deg big time!

  
**Silje**  
10.15  
For d va 12, sant? M har bekrefta?

  
**Silje**  
10.18  
Krysser fingre, tær og alt eg har

  
10.20  
Sjekker nå

10.22  
Og igjen, tusen takk  ❤️

**Silje**

10.23

Skjønnasen ❤️

 

 

  
**Mikael Øverlie Boukhal**

 

 

10.29  
Hvordan ligger det an? Har du fått ordna?

  
**Mikael Øverlie Boukhal**  
10.51  
Yes mann, jeg har fiksa

 

**Mikael Øverlie Boukhal**

10.53

I fix everything. Tvil ikke på skillsa

 

**Mikael Øverlie Boukhal**

10.54

Sku fixe dame å greier. Hahaha

Trokke det blir aktuelt ass

 

10.55  
Haha. Sorry for det ass. Men fett! Tusen takk!

  
10.57  
Sånn virkelig, dette hadde du ikke trengt å gjøre

  
**Mikael Øverlie Boukhal**  
11.00  
Bare nail det du, så er alt gull. Ikke drit deg ut nå

 

 **Mikael Øverlie Boukhal**  
11.10  
Haha. Neiass. Synes det er fett at du gjør dette

  
11.11  
Må jo prøve

  
**Mikael Øverlie Boukhal**  
11.30  
Hadde vært serr kjipern om jeg måtte drepe han som har navnet på leiekontrakten ass

  
11.45  
He he…

  
**Mikael Øverlie Boukhal**  
11.50  
KØDDA! Hahaha

  
**Mikael Øverlie Boukhal**  
11.52  
Jeg mener det mann, lykke til!

**Mikael Øverlie Boukhal**

11.53

Er serr ikke mange som hadde gidda. Respekt!

  
**Mikael Øverlie Boukhal**  
11.55  
Ikke stress, du er innafor

 **Mikael Øverlie Boukhal**  
11.57  
Verden er ikke bra nok, vi er perfekt  
Perfekt, lover dette er perfekt  
Verden kan ikke ta oss, det er for perfekt

 

11.58  
Ja, gni det inn at du var på Konserten

11.59  
Men takk ass  ❤️

  
**Mikael Øverlie Boukhal**  
12.15  
Whaaat? Hvem gnir? Skjønner ikke no.

  
**Mikael Øverlie Boukhal**  
12.20  
Hahaha. Kick ass mann

 

 

**Issa**  
16.15  
Uansett hva som skjer, jeg digger deg. Vi er her for deg uansett, i uendelig tid. Ikke glem det. Takk for at du gjør dette. Det gir meg også litt håp.  
Love ju!


	24. Kapittel 24

  
De siste dagene hadde vært krevende og fylt til randen av nerver, men overraskende nok også ganske fine. Issa og Silje hadde nærmest bodd hos han, og deltok helhjertet i forberedelsene. Det fikk han til å lure på hvorfor han ikke tidligere hadde latt andre hjelpe han, istedenfor å la alt foregå i eget hode.

  
Selvsagt måtte han gjøre det meste. Det var han som måtte ta sjansen, og risikere å bli fullstendig knust. Likevel føltes det godt å ha støtte, i det minste var han ikke lenger alene. Hvis det verste skjedde, hadde han iallfall et sted å gå etterpå.

Noen å krasje hos, som ville tåle vekten av han.

  
Natten før hadde han sovet rolig og uavbrutt, for første gang på flere uker. Det var ingen vei tilbake. Det gav han en merkelig ro. Som når du kaster deg utfor 10-meteren med hodet først, den angstfylte veien opp er glemt. Alt som gjenstår er å la kroppen treffe vannet, trekke pusten en siste gang og forsøke å lande i rett vinkel.

  
Han ser bygningen foran seg, langt der fremme. Bena blir tyngre, som om den lette snøen, som legger seg på skoene, er laget av bly. Han leter mobilen opp fra lomma, ser over ordene sine før ørtende gang. Ordene han har endret og forandret så mange ganger, likevel blir han aldri helt fornøyd.

  
Ingenting vil noen gang være bra nok for Even.

  
De ordene finnes ikke.

  
Likevel må han prøve. Å gi opp er ikke et alternativ.

 

 

 

Han åpner den tunge døra, og blir umiddelbart møtt av Silje sitt smilende ansikt.  
«Isaaaak. Godt å se deg!» Hun gir han en rask klem. «Va litt redd du sko feiga ud nå».

  
Isak ser på henne med en tilgjort oppgitt mine og himler med øynene. «Hæ? Hva tror du om meg, egentlig? Tror du jeg er feig, eller?» Silje smiler lurt og dytter han i siden. «Ingen kommentar.» Isak drar hodet hennes inn under armen og rusker henne i håret. «Du ass, du er skikkelig grei.»

  
Silje vrir seg unna, kinnene er røde, og hun ler høyt mens hun febrilsk retter på håret. «Sorry, sorry. Eg gir meg. Du e drittøff, tøffaste fyren i byen! Uden tvil. Reine supermann.» Hun prøver å se strengt på han. «Men seriøst, ligg unna sveisen. Hadde eg ikkje vært så glad i deg, sko du fått igjen så det holdt nå.»

  
Hun tar tak i armen hans og drar han bortover gangen. «Me må skynte oss nå då. De fyste starte nå snart.» Hun snur seg mot han og smiler. «Du ska vel øve bare bittelitt te, kjenne eg deg rett.»

Isak kan ikke la være å smile, alt føles med ett så mye lettere. «Bare litt til, lover. Må naile det ass, nytter ikke med halvveis her. Må bare kline til.»

  
Silje åpner døra og neier. «Stig på, stig på.» Han drar henne med seg. «Tulling.»

  
«Issa tar av plasser te oss, eg la inn veto på at me må sitte langt fremme. Kan jo ikkje gå glipp av någe», sier hun og blunker.

«Ikke sikkert det er noe å gå glipp av da», mumler han lavt. Silje får ikke svart før Issa roper «hei dere! Fucking finally! Dere aner ikke hvor hardt jeg kjempet for disse plassene.»

  
Silje setter seg og peker på setet mellom seg selv og Issa. «Isak her e litt nervøse. Glad eg møtte deg i dørå. Med den sneglefarten du holdt, ville du aldri kommt inn. Du hadde vel stått i døra te i morgen.» Isak gjør en grimase. Den lette ertingen er så god, det føles så trygt.

Normalt nesten, som om denne torsdagen er en hvilken som helst torsdag.

  
«Det går bra, Isak. Lover deg. Og i dag er mange nervøse, så du er absolutt ikke alene.»

  
De avbrytes av et høyt kremt. En høy fyr med langt skjegg står fremst i salen og fikler med en mikrofon. «Hører dere meg? Testing, testing.» Det piper høyt i anlegget. En stemme bak Isak roper «ja!»

  
«Greit, da starter vi. Oversikten har dere fått på mail, så jeg regner med dere har kontroll selv her.» Bamsen med skjegget fester mikrofonen på et stativ, akkurat så lavt at han må bøye seg for å snakke inn i den. «Greit, vær så god!»

  
Isak følger ikke med lenger. Hans egne ord går på repeat i hjernen, dette er ikke tidspunktet for å glemme noe. Eller fryse. Shit, tenk om han stivner helt? Bare står der og stirrer foran seg? Sier ordene inni seg, ute av stand til å få dem ut?

  
Han rister bort tanken.

Det skjer ikke.

  
Issa må merke ubehaget hans, for hun gir hånda hans et forsiktig klem. «Det går bra», skriver hun med store bokstaver på laptopen hun har i fanget.

  
Han trekker pusten dypt, og retter oppmerksomheten mot menneskene foran seg.

  
De som kun har karakterer å bekymre seg for.

  
Timene flyr, og før han vet ordet av det, dytter Silje han i siden. Hun smiler og hvisker lavt. «Din tur.»

  
Veien frem er lang, men han går med bestemte skritt.

Ser på klokka.

  
12:04.

  
Hva om Mikael har tatt feil? Hva om han ikke kommer?

  
Bak han ruller første slide av presentasjonen frem. Issa sender et slengkyss, og Silje smiler oppmuntrende.

Han trekker pusten og starter. Ordene ramler ut, de velkjente og innøvde frasene.

  
Om bipolar lidelse, diagnostikk, etiologi og forekomst. Alt dette kliniske og tørre, lik den verden han har levd i så lenge.

Det logiske, enkle og rene.

Uten klissete følelser og totalt blottet for innlevelse.

  
Så falskt. Så kledelig og plain.

  
Han kikker på klokka igjen, svetten begynner å piple ut i nakken.

  
12:15.

  
Even kommer ikke.

  
Han lukker øynene hardt igjen. Kjenner det presser bak øyelokkene.

  
I et sekund lar han tvilen sive inn, ta bolig i cellene og gjøre han veik og liten.

  
Før han trekker pusten dypt. Det spiller ingen rolle om han ikke hører på. Ordene må ut. Selv om han aldri får vite det, så vet noen det.

  
Det har skjedd.

  
Det var ekte.

  
Og Isak vet, han vet han har gitt alt.

  
Han vet han har prøvd.

  
Med sammenpressede øyne sier han høyt: «Nå vil jeg snakke om noe helt annet. Jeg vil fortelle om et menneske som har forandret meg.»

  
Han lukker øynene sakte opp.

  
Og der.

  
Bakerst i salen.

  
Med vidåpne øyne og rufsete hår.

 

 

 

 

 _Even_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dere er best, og jeg er muligens litt ond. Or so I’m told.  
> Håper dere stoler på meg. ❤️❤️
> 
> Edit: Ble det for mye møllers tran nå? Tippa over?


	25. Kapittel 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellu fininger ❤️
> 
> Dette tok, nok en gang, mye lengre tid enn forventet. Jeg har slitt skikkelig med dette.  
> Det er derfor veldig fint hvis du enten tar av deg briller/linser når du leser, eventelt leser gjennom et skjerf eller lignende om synet er bra. Eller gå for min personlige favoritt, ta en dram eller to før du setter utfor.
> 
> For dere som ikke husker, står Isak fremdeles på podiet og venter.
> 
> Digger dere ❤️

Isak puster dypt inn.

  
Synet av Even gjør han svimmel. Håpet var stort og altoppslukende, likevel var han ikke helt forberedt. Det fremstår som en komplett umulighet å noensinne være helt forberedt på synet av Even.

  
Even snur seg mot Mikael og hvisker noe i øret hans. Ordene får Mikael til å heve brynene og bevege hendene utålmodig. Som for å presse Isak frem, få han til å handle.

Isak ser utover salen, det raske skiftet i tema ser ut til å ha fenget interessen til medstudentene. Noen ler lett, andre ser på hverandre og trekker på skuldrene.

  
Han kremter. Stemmen er rå, dryppende av usikkerhet. Han har aldri tidligere følt seg så sårbar, det øverste hudlaget er strippet av og lar alle se inn. Lar alle se hvem han er under rustningen. Han er totalt eksponert, og alle sanser skriker «RØM!».

  
Likevel fortsetter han, han kan ikke stoppe nå.

  
«Hva har da mine personlige tanker med medisin og fag å gjøre?

  
Jeg skjønner godt om dere stusser, om dere sitter og vrir dere på stolen. Lurer på hvor pokker puta er når dere trenger den, håper dette er en merkelig spøk. For noen måneder siden ville jeg sittet i salen her og himlet med øynene over hvor upassende og rart dette er.

  
Helt unødvendig.

  
For der var jeg. Bare det å skulle skrive noe personlig og erfaringsbasert om psykisk lidelse var helt pyton. Jeg ville skrive en fagtekst, proppet av medisinsk terminologi og med referanser til store, anerkjente forskningsprosjekter.

Istedenfor måtte vi rote rundt med refleksjoner og tanker. Hva hadde en slik oppgave på medisinstudiet å gjøre?

Hvordan skulle det hjelpe oss til å bli bedre leger?

  
I mitt hode var det totalt bortkasta bruk av tid.

Heldigvis tok jeg feil.

  
Grundig feil.

  
Jeg tok totalt feil da jeg trodde at dette ikke var noe jeg trengte å gjøre, at jeg kunne leve videre uten noen gang å gå inn i meg selv.

  
Er det en ting vi vet med sikkerhet er det at psykisk lidelse er noe vi møter overalt. Hver eneste av oss vil møte _slike_ pasienter, mest sannsynlig vil vi møte dem hver gang vi er på jobb.

Og jeg sier «slike» pasienter med overlegg her, for det var sånn det var for meg. Disse syke menneskene hadde ingenting med meg å gjøre, de var et nødvendig onde i det som forhåpentligvis skal bli min karriere.

  
De hadde ingenting med meg å gjøre. Ingen påvirkning på mitt liv.

  
For hvor deilig og befriende er det ikke? Å være på den rette siden av gjerdet. Eller i vårt tilfelle: på den rette siden av døren til vaktrommet. Blant de friske, de som har livet på stell.

  
De som lykkes, de _normale_.»

Isak snur seg, han setter blikket i Even. Uttrykket er umulig å tolke. Isak motstår trangen til å snu seg bort, til å skjerme seg selv. Sjansen er stor for at han bommer helt. Dummer seg totalt ut, foran alle de som han setter så høyt, for så at planen likevel ikke lykkes. Det finnes ingen garanti for at Even vil gi han en sjanse, alt som finnes er et ørlite håp.

Og for det håpet kan han gjøre alt, han må si det han tenker. Det er slutt på løgner og skuespill. Even må få vite hva han føler, vite hvor mye han betyr for Isak.

  
Svetten pipler i nakken og bena skjelver. På samme tid har han aldri følt seg så klar, så fokusert. Som om alle sansene er i full beredskap.

  
Isak fører hånden mot bakhodet og drar seg lett i krøllene der, han puster inn og fortsetter.

 

«Snakk om å bomme totalt!»

  
Setningen fremkaller smil og lett latter i salen.

  
«Jeg er virkelig blant de heldige, for jeg møtte en som viste meg hvor fullstendig på villspor jeg var.

  
Ikke bare når det gjelder psykisk lidelse, men også med tanke på meg selv og mitt eget liv. Det synet jeg hadde på meg selv, og de valg jeg tok.

  
De valg jeg våget og tillot meg selv å ta.

  
For jeg skal jo bli lege, jeg er en av dem som lykkes. Per definisjon. En av dem som glir gjennom livet, en andre kan se opp til.

  
Jeg var på rett vei.»

Isak har kun fokus på Even. Even veksler mellom å se på Isak og på folk i salen. Øynene lyser av utilslørt forvirring.

  
Isak kremter lavt, før han fortsetter.

«Jeg var virkelig på den rette veien.

  
Iallfall utad.

  
Så, hva endret seg?

  
Aller først vil jeg komme med en avsløring.

Noe halvparten av dere vet, og den andre halvdelen sannsynligvis har gjettet.

 

  
Jeg er homofil.»

 

Issa bryter stillheten med å plystre høyt, hun veiver med armene og heier høylytt. Silje klapper og heier. Flere steder i salen høres latter.

 

«Ikke noe sjokk det kanskje, vi har ikke der lenger nå.

  
Det er helt normalt, helt innafor.

  
Hvorfor var jeg da så redd og bekymret?

Hvorfor følte jeg meg mindre verdt enn andre?

  
Jeg vil dra en skummel parallell.

Skummel fordi homofili heldigvis er avskaffet som psykisk lidelse. De fleste er heldigvis enig med meg i at det å være homofil ikke kan sammenlignes med å ha en psykisk lidelse.

  
Likevel er noe likt.

  
Følelsen av å være annerledes er lik, av å ikke alltid passe inn.

  
Jeg har alltid følt at jeg har vært åpen om legning, jeg gjorde ingenting for å skjule det iallfall.

  
Så, hva var problemet?

  
Hver gang jeg «avslørte» min legning, skannet jeg den jeg snakket med for å finne skjulte og åpne reaksjoner. Helt ubevisst og automatisk.

  
Det var egentlig ingen rett måte å reagere på.

  
For mye, for lite, for teit, for useriøst. Det ble aldri bra nok.  
Alltid feil.

  
Jeg reflekterte egentlig aldri over hvorfor det var sånn.

  
Egentlig konkluderte jeg bare med at alle var idioter som burde gå inn i seg selv og SINE holdninger. For slik er de fleste av oss, vi er oss selv nærmest.

  
Hver pasient vi møter, hver pårørende og hver kollega. Alle ser verden gjennom sine egne øyne, farget av egne opplevelser og egen frykt.

 

Å gå inn i meg selv, var aldri en mulighet.

 

Helt til jeg møtte en som levde livet uten frykt. En som våget å være seg selv, fullt og helt.

  
Som tar de valg han selv ønsker, uten å være redd for å bli dømt.

  
Fordi han vet det ikke spiller noen rolle.  
Frykten sitter i deg selv, og den er med deg uavhengig av hva andre sier.

  
Så hvorfor ikke ta sjanser?  
Hvorfor ikke våge?»

 

Pulsen dunker hardt i ørene. Langt der borte hører han noen kremte, mennesker som beveger seg i stolene.

  
Isak ser kun Even.

  
Even står som forsteinet, munnen er litt åpen og håret rufsete. Som om han nylig har løftet hånda og rufset det til.

  
Isak holder blikket hans fast. Så lenge han holder blikket, er det håp.

 

Stemmen er stødig og klar når han sier de siste linjene.

«For meg var livet, og ikke minst kjærligheten praktisk og logisk. Det handlet om å passe sammen, være så like som mulig.

  
Hvor trist er ikke det? Hvordan kunne jeg tenke så praktisk om noe så sterkt og livsendrende som kjærlighet.

Den alle drømmer om å finne. Den ene som gjør at du ser verden i sterke farger, som gir deg lyst og mot til å klare alt.

Det trenger ikke være høye topper og dype daler, bare det å finne den ene som du ønsker, og gleder deg til, å våkne opp med hver eneste dag.

En å vokse sammen med, hvor man gir hverandre styrke og mot. Det å kjenne med hele seg at alt vil gå bra, så lenge man har hverandre.

  
Jeg vil våge å leve.

  
Jeg vil våge å falle.

  
Jeg vil våge å risikere noe for det jeg tror på.

  
For _den_ jeg tror på.

  
Den jeg vil ha.

  
Jeg vil være modig.

  
Derfor står jeg her foran alle lege-spirene i dag, for å si at jeg skjønner det nå.

  
Nå vet jeg hva kjærlighet handler om.»

 

  
Han trekker pusten, og ser Even dypt inn i øynene. Som om blikket kan formidle hvor dypt og inderlig han mener det han sier:

  
«Jeg håper bare ikke det er for sent.»

 

Tiden står stille. Det finnes bare dem. Kun Even og Isak. Alt annet forsvinner, som om auditoriet er tåkelagt. Resten er visket ut, de eksisterer ikke. De spiller ingen rolle.

  
Even er det eneste lyset han ser. Den eneste som betyr noe.

  
Det er så intenst at han nesten ikke holder ut. For mye, men likevel ikke i nærheten av å være nok.

 

 

Det er som han er i hypnose, helt borte fra denne verden.

Han skvetter derfor høyt når han kjenner en tung hånd på skulderen. Bak han står bamsen fra i sted, han ser spørrende på Isak. «Er du ferdig, eller? Det er mange som venter.»

  
Isak står som forsteinet, ordene når ikke inn. Som en drøm.

  
Med ett er øyeblikket over, Isak snur seg raskt mot der Even stod.

 

Plassen er tom.

 

Mikael trekker på skuldrene, ansiktsuttrykket er unnskyldende. Han peker på døren bak seg med stor innlevelse.

  
Med ett står Silje ved Isaks side. «Kom igjen. Du må jo gå itte han.» Hun smiler og gir han et lett dytt i armen.

  
«Du va steinbra forresten. Stolt av deg!»

 

Isak løper raskt opp trappene, han river opp døren. Utenfor auditoriet er det to mulige veier. Ut, eller inn på toalettet. Han tar sjansen på den første.  
Veien ut er betraktelig lettere enn veien inn. Som om angsten og frykten ligger igjen i auditoriet.

  
Han har gjort det han kunne, det er ikke opp til han hva som skjer nå.

  
Han har tatt valget sitt.

Ytterdøra er tung, men han river den opp med overraskende letthet.

  
Han registrerer knapt at sola skinner, det lette snølaget er på vei til å forsvinne. Plassen utenfor er nesten tom.

  
Even er ikke å se.

  
Hjertet synker i brystet, denne gangen er han for sen.

  
Han lukker øynene og lar høstsola varme ansiktet. Kjenner den gode varmen spre seg i ansiktet, det er en fin kontrast til den skarpe lufta.

  
Han bestemmer seg for å la varmen vinne.

  
Som en tulling står han og smiler for seg selv. Han ler lavt.

Hvem hadde trodd han skulle stå her?

Smilende og alene i en solfylt gate, etter å ha gitt alt for den han vil ha.

  
Risikert både rykte og karakter.

  
Dummet seg ut for mennesker han ser opp til.

  
Og samtidig, så er han så fornøyd.

  
Så stolt.

  
Han vet han gjorde det rette.

  
For første gang i livet hørte han på hjertet, og han våget å følge det.

  
Mer kan han ikke be om.

 

Han trekker luft i lungene og gjør seg klar til å gå inn igjen.

 

  
Klar til å møte hva enn som måtte komme.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hva da tale? Jeg kan da ikke skrive tale. Episk dårlig ide!
> 
> På mine tidligere fics har jeg aldri klart å skrive noen epilog. Derfor, til ære for FrkBella, øker jeg antallet kapitler slik at epilogen kommer med. ❤️


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beklager at det går treigt. Det skyldes en kombo av flere ting. Det ene er at livet mitt er crazy travelt. Hovedgrunnen er likevel at jeg ikke har det så veldig bra for tiden. Håper dere tåler at jeg er ærlig.  
> Det kapittelet blir veldig kort, er mest skrevet for å gi lyd fra meg. Jobber med neste kapittel, går bare litt seint. Prøver å ikke gjøre det for trist. 
> 
> Takk for gode ord og etterlysning her og på jodel. Love ju! ❤️❤️

**Silje**

_13.20_

Ka skjer?

**Silje**

_13.30_

Fekk du snakka med Even?  

                                  _13.40_

Even er borte.  

_13.45_

 Går en tur, gidde  du ta med  greiene mine?

**Silje**

_13.50_

Å nei! Eg e så lei meg vennen! ❤️❤️

Tar med alt, null stress seff

 **Silje**  

_13.52_

Går det bra? E det någe me kan gjør?

Eg kan bli med deg? Om du vil snakke eller någe? 

_13.59_

Går bra. Må bare være litt aleine 

14.05

Takk ❤️

**Silje**

_14.19_

Utrolig stolt av deg! Det du gjorde i dag va heilt fantstisk. 

Husk at me e her for deg, just say the word. ❤️❤️

14.22

❤️

 

 

 

 


	27. Kapittel 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kjære dere,
> 
> Jeg har alltid visst dere var fine, men den overveldende responsen på forrige kapittel blåste meg helt av banen. Tusen milioner takk for støtte, nydelige ord og all omtanke.  
> Jeg blir helt rørt, vakrere mennesker finnes ikke ❤️❤️
> 
> Håper kapittelet ikke skuffer. ❤️

 

Et tynt lag snø dekker Oslos gater. Frosten biter i fingertuppene, han drar hendene helt inn i jakken for å beskytte dem mot kulden.

 

Det føltes merkelig befriende å bare vandre rundt, helt uten mål og mening. Bare være en i mengden, en av mange. Han betrakter alle de ulike ansiktene han møter, ser hvor forskjellige de er. Noen går målrettet med alvorlige ansiktsuttrykk, tilsynelatende helt uberørt av omgivelsene. Andre går sakte og ser rundt seg, smiler svakt til de som tar seg tid til å møte blikket.

Det går opp for han hvor sjeldent han betraktet andre. Selv de som er tett på han, vet han forbausende lite om. Det var så lett å stoppe ved overflaten. Bare slå seg til ro med at den som smiler har det bra, la overflatisk prat bli sannheten. Det er vondt å tenke på hvor grunn han har vært, hvor lite han har forstått. Hvor lite tid og energi han investerer i å lære andre å kjenne. Hvor sjeldent han kommer forbi de overflatiske forsvarsmurer, og virkelig bryr seg om hva andre skjuler.

Det er på høy tid å legge bort både skylapper og fargede brilleglass.

 

 

  
Når han kommer hjem kan han ta innover seg hva som hadde skjedd.

Det blir tidsnok tid til å tenke, akseptere at Even er borte. Gå gjennom følelsene og takle det vonde.

For sorgen vil komme, det kjenner han i hele kroppen. Den bunnløse smerten over å miste noe han egentlig aldri har hatt. 

Tanken på hva som kunne vært.

 _Hvis bare_.

En evig runddans, som ikke vil føre han noen vei. For han kom til å rote seg bort underveis, miste klarheten og tulle seg inn i egne tanker.

Han kom til å kjenne på fortvilelsen, den lammende og klamme angeren. Følelsen av å være for sen, av å ikke være nok.

 

Enn så lenge er det godt å ta en pause. Bare gå rundt, sette tanker og følelser litt på vent. Vandringen ga distanse, et lite pusterom fra det som var i vente.

 

Enn så lenge har han det bra.

 

 

 

Solen går ned, og det blir mørkt og enda kaldere ute. Mobilen har skrudd seg av for lenge siden, batteriet er ikke laget for norske vintrer.

Han motstår fristelsen til å ta trikken hjem, vil dra ut pausen så lenge han kan. Han ofrer gledelig komfort for noen ekstra minutter med ro og sjelefred

  
Han er så klar som han noen gang kommer til å bli, men han _gleder_ seg ikke.

 

 

 

  
Inngangsdøra kommer nærmere for hvert skritt han tar. Det blir tyngre å trekke pusten, bena veier flere tonn. Den røde døra blir som et symbol på smerten som vil komme. Åpner han den, må han la tapet flomme over han.

Det virker mer fristende å gå inn i en brennende bygning.

Likevel går bena fremover, døra vokser i synsfeltet. Hvert et skritt fører han nærmere, suger han inn i tunge tanker.

Han roter i lommen, og tar frem nøkkelen. Løfter hånda sakte. Med skjelvende bevegelser stikker han nøkkelen i låsen, han trenger et par forsøk før han treffer. Aldri har han følt seg så svak, som om kroppen er totalt tappet for kraft. Han trekker pusten dypt, og lukker øynene hardt igjen. Det klikker brutalt når låsen spretter opp, og han skyver døra sakte frem.

Varmen fra gangen slår mot han, men det føles ikke innbydende eller trygt. Kulden ute virker tusen ganger mer forlokkende.

  
Pausen er over.

  
All fokus er rettet mot døra og gangen foran han.

 

 

Han er så fanget i sine egne tanker, at han han nesten faller over dørstokken når han hører en mørk stemme bak seg.

 

«Hvor har du vært?»

 

  
Ordene stopper opp, Isak tør ikke snu seg. Han er redd for å ta feil, redd for at han drømmer. Derfor blir han stående å stirre på den flassende malingen på døra, livredd for å bryte illusjonen.

En varm hånd griper skulderen hans, og snur han varsomt, men bestemt rundt.

Vantro ser han inn i det klare blikket til Even. Han har lua godt trukket med i ansiktet, kinnene er røde og leppene har fått en svak blå nyanse.

Even stryker hånda varsomt over kinnet til Isak. Fingrene er iskalde, likevel er det som om huden brenner av den myke berøringen.

«Herregud Isak, jeg har vært så bekymra for deg.» Sier Even, og svelger tungt, før han gjentar: «Hvor har du vært?»

Isak får ikke frem et ord, greier knapt å tenke. Han tør knapt å blunke, redd for at Even skal forsvinne om han holder øynene lukket et sekund for lenge. Han rister på hodet, i forsøk på å få hjernen til å forstå synet foran seg.

Brått tar Even hånda bort fra ansiktet til Isak, han tar et skritt tilbake. Blikket flakker nervøst, og han biter seg i underleppa. «Du trenger ikke svare. Jeg bare..» Han svelger hardt. «Du forsvant så fort.»

«Eeeeem.. nei det var du som forsvant.» Stemmen skjelver, han aner ikke hva han skal tenke. Hva han skal tro.

Even sperrer øyne overrasket opp. «Trodde du at jeg dro? Å nei, det burde jeg skjønt!»

Han griper hånda til Isak, fingrene hans er kalde mot huden. Han drar Isak lett mot seg. De står så tett at Isak kjenner den varme pusten hans mot ansiktet, likevel langt nok fra til at Isak kan se alle detaljene i ansiktet hans. Øynene er store, blikket intenst og oppriktig.

«Du..» Stemmen til Even er knapt hørbar. «Jeg ville aldri bare gått sånn. Ikke etter...Jeg..» Even retter blikket mot hånda til Isak, fikler litt med fingrene hans. «Jeg måtte bare ut litt, måtte puste.» Han stopper opp, drar fingrene gjennom hårlokkene som stikker ut under kanten på lua. «Det var så mye. Jeg.. Jeg visste ikke helt hva jeg skulle gjøre, hvordan jeg skulle reagere.»

Isak kremter, lufta mellom dem er tung. «Jeg trodde du hadde gått.»

«Det ville jeg ikke gjort. Ikke etter.. Herregud, ikke etter det du sa.» Even puster tungt.

«Hvor ble du av?» Isak hører sin egen stemme, men den er tynn og fremmed.

«Jeg gikk bare ut litt. Unnskyld, det var ikke meningen du skulle tro jeg bare stakk. Jeg trodde ikke du var ferdig. Regna med du måtte bli igjen litt. Jeg.. Jeg..» Stemmen blir lavere, til slutt er den knapt hørbar.

Even bruker den ledige hånda til å trekke jakken tettere om seg, ansiktet får et sårbart drag.

Han lukker øynene, som han må ta sats for å få ordene ut.

«Mente du det?» Stemmen er tykk, dryppende av usikkerhet og tvil.

Isak tar et godt tak i hånda til Even for å dra han nærmere. Det er ingen grunn til å holde tilbake nå.

«Ja.. Jeg mente hvert et ord. Unnskyld hvis det ble litt mye.» Han biter seg lett på innsiden av kinnet, før han fortsetter. «Jeg vet du sa du bare ville være venner, og jeg burde vel respektere det. Jeg klarte det bare ikke, jeg.. Jeg måtte bare prøve, jeg klarte ikke gi opp. Det var kanskje dumt og idiotisk, og mest sannsynlig ikke det du ønsket eller trenger. Jeg bare...»

Han stryker Even lett over armen, trekker pusten dypt før han fortsetter. «Jeg klarte ikke gi opp deg.»

Tiden står stille, hvert sekund føles ulidelig lange. Isak tør ikke trekke pusten, tør ikke bevege en muskel. Alt han ser er Even. Even som lar blikket vandre over ansiktet hans, granskende og utforskede. Han kjemper mot trangen til å trekke alt tilbake, trekke et beskyttende lag over seg selv. Late som han ikke mente det han sa, le det bort. Det er uvant og skremmende å stå slik, åpen og eksponert. Han har vist frem alle kortene sine, gitt fra seg all makt.

Han viker ikke blikket, står helt rolig og lar Even styre.

Alt er opp til Even nå.

Even puster tungt og slår ned blikket, før han igjen ser opp på Isak. Øynene er store, han ser nesten redd ut. «Jeg..» Starter han forsiktig, igjen biter han seg i leppa. Isak kjemper mot trangen til å dra han inntil seg, beskytte han mot alt vondt og vanskelig.

Even kremter lavt. «Er du sikker? Var alt det virkelig om meg?» Han presser den ledige hånda mot øynene. Stemmen er tykk når han fortsetter. «For jeg må vite sikkert. Jeg kan ikke.. Klarer ikke…»

Han trekker pusten, som om det krever alt av han å få ordene ut. Han lukker øynene hardt igjen, og lar ansiktet falle mot brystet,

«Jeg kan ikke ta feil igjen.»

Isak legger hendene rundt nakken til Even, trekker han mot seg. Han stryker munnen sin varsomt over kinnet til Even. Lar leppene kjærtegne ansiktet. Kjenner hvordan den varme pusten hans treffer den kalde huden til Even. Stryker over øyenvippene, tar bort de kalde dråpene som har samlet seg der. Pusten til Even er dyp og ujevn.

Med skjelvende hender legger han hendene hver side av ansiktet til Even, langsomt løfter Even blikket og ser på han.

Isak åpner munnen. Stemmen er lav, men bestemt. «Du tar ikke feil.»

Even kniper øyne sammen, musklene i kjeven spenner seg. Som om han kjemper mot seg selv, mot hva han skal tro. Varsomt bøyer han seg frem og fører leppene sine forsiktig over kinnet til Isak, før han legger armene om Isak trekker han mot seg.

Isak legger hodet mot halsen til Even, trekker inn lukten av han. Det føles uvirkelig, helt usannsynlig at han skulle få stå slik. Få være helt nær Even.

Even dytter han lett fra seg. Studerer han nøye, før han sakte bøyer hodet og fører munnen sin varsomt mot Isaks. Isak klarer ikke holde tilbake et lite hikst når Even sine lepper omslutter hans.

Alt han kan kjenne er Even.

Lukten av Even, smaken av han.  Det gjør han svimmel, får han til å trekke Even enda nærmere. Det finnes ingenting mellom dem. Det er fysisk umulig å komme nær nok.

Even sine lepper er usannsynlig myke. Kalde lepper som sprer varme i hele kroppen, som sprer seg og smelter bort all tvil og usikkerhet. Even fører tungen lett over leppene hans, og tungene møtes. Mykt og utforskende, som om de har all verdens tid. Isak løfter hånden, stryker Even forsiktig over nakken. Han kjenner munnen til Even trekker seg opp i et smil, snart står de begge og smiler mot hverandres lepper. Even stryker leppene en siste gang over munnen hans, før han trekker hodet litt tilbake.

Kysset varte på på langt nær lenge nok til å stille sjokkbølgen som eksploderer gjennom kroppen til Isak.

Even tar tak i nakken hans og drar han mot seg, før han planter et varsomt kyss i håret hans. «Herregud du aner ikke hvor lenge jeg har drømt om dette. Jeg kan knapt tro det virkelig er sant.»

Isak vrir hodet og ser opp mot Even. «Hæ? Hva mener du?»

Skinnende, blå øyne møter blikket hans, får det til å kile i magen.

«Isak, jeg har tenkt på deg i flere år. Herregud, du aner ikke hvordan jeg har angret på at jeg ikke var modigere på Nissen. Jeg fatter ikke hvordan jeg kunne la sjansen gå fra meg. At jeg ikke prøvde engang, bare feiga helt ut.»

Isak trekker brynene sammen, han klarer knapt tro det han hører. «Du gjorde jo ikke det. Du hadde jo kjæreste. Det var jeg som rota og mistolka.»

Even trekker han mot seg, og presser leppene mot munnen hans. Det er kun centimeter som skiller dem når han snakker igjen. «Du mistolka absolutt ingenting. Jeg var helt fortapt i deg. Det var jeg fra første gang jeg så deg.» Han svelger høyt før han fortsetter. «Jeg var bare så utrolig redd, så skremt av hvor mye og sterkt jeg følte. Og jeg trodde det var bedre og lettere om jeg holdt meg borte.»

Isak nikker svakt. «Var det… var det lettere da?»

Even presser nesen sin mot Isaks, stryker den varsomt opp og ned. «Nei. Det gjorde ingenting lettere. Og jeg kom aldri over deg. Jeg kommer aldri over deg. Det siste jeg vil er å komme over deg.»

«Det er jeg glad for. Jeg vil ikke komme over deg heller.» Hvisker Isak.

Even planter lette kyss over munnen, kinnene og pannen. «Da gjør vi ikke det.» Myke kyss dekker huden hans, beveger seg nedover halsen. Munnen til Even er like ved øret hans, han puster ordene ut. Ord ment kun for Isak.  
«La oss ikke komme over hverandre. La oss bestemme oss for at vi aldri vil komme over hverandre. Sammen.»

En boblende latter brer seg i brystet, trenger seg opp og unnslipper munnen med et høyt hikst. Even presser han mot seg, latteren hans treffer han mykt i nakken. Aldri har Isak følt seg så levende, så lykkelig.

Ordene flyter ut. «Det er helt greit for meg. La oss gjøre det.»

 

  
«Men du?» Stemmen til Even er myk, full av latter. Isak presser seg mot Even, redd for at han skal gi slipp.

«Ja?» Sier han nølende.

«Det er utrolig koselig å stå her med deg, men tror du vi kan gå inn? Jeg har stått her noen timer, og jeg tror du også kunne trengt å varmes opp litt.»

Isak ser overrasket på Even. «Har du stått her ute? I noen timer?»

Kinnene til Even blir en nyansere rødere, han ser brått litt usikker ut. «Emm. Ja, jeg dro rett hit når jeg ikke fant deg.» Han trekker unnskyldende på skuldrene. «Du svarte jo ikke på telefonen. Så…»

Isak har aldri følt seg varmere, som om hele kroppen ulmer og brenner.

Even ventet på han.

Isak strekker opp armen, og stryker Even over kinnet. «Wow.» Er alt han klarer å si, ingen ord kan dekke det han føler.

Han tar tak i hånda til Even, og drar han med seg inn i gangen.

 

Tett omslynget går de sammen opp trappene.

 

 

 

 _Sammen_.

 

 

 

 


	28. Kapittel 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, måtte bare legge til et lite kapittel til. Klarer ikke helt å gi slipp kjenner jeg. Ikke på ficen, men på dere vakre mennesker. Tusen millioner takk for gode og varmende ord, det betyr så utrolig mye for meg. ❤️

Messenger

**Two queens and one gay**

  
**Oljedrånningå**  
Hallo? Ka skjer med Isak?

  
**Oljedrånningå**  
Mobilen har vært av i helie kveld, eg begynne virkelig å bli redde

  
**Oljedrånningå**  
Hallo Hallo Hallo Hallo

  
**Oljedrånningå**  
Har du hørt fra an Issa?

  
**The mother fucking queen of everything**  
Nei, men du må seriøst stresse ned @Oljedrånningå

  
**The mother fucking queen of everything**  
Han er ikke barnet ditt ass, han klarer seg

  
_The mother fucking queen of everything har endret nick på @Isakhahaboooring til @lilleguttenvår_

  
**Oljedrånningå**  
Ha ha ha. Skikkelig fønny du då

  
**Oljedrånningå**  
Kor lange tur ska han gå då? Klokkå e jo snart 23

  
**The mother fucking queen of everything**  
Greit greit greit. Vi får vel stikke opp til han. Igjen. Som de gode mødrene vi er

 

 **The mother fucking queen of everything**  
Så får du sett han der «dridfine» Mikael igjen også da

  
**Oljedrånningå**  
Slutt då. Det har absolutt ingenting med sagen å gjør

  
**Oljedrånningå**  
Eg sa bare at han va veldig kjekke og grei

  
**The mother fucking queen of everything**  
Haha, sikkert. Whateva u say darlin 

  
**Oljedrånningå**  
Men då drar med dit? Møtes udenfor om 20?

  
**The mother fucking queen of everything**  
Jada masa. Har tatt på meg bh og greier nå. Orke ikke fryse nipplene av meg  
Du tar vel på deg push upen du @Oljedrånningå. For looooverboyen

  
**Oljedrånningå**  
Roa regå, nesten så eg ikkje vil du ska ver med nå

  
**The mother fucking queen of everything**  
Sårri prinsesse. Ta en spøk a

  
**Oljedrånningå**  
Ja det va skjikkelig morsomt. Ha ha ler meg i hel

  
**Oljedrånningå**  
Eg e klar i alle fall

  
**The mother fucking queen of everything**  
Me too

  
**Oljedrånningå**  
Du det e faktisk ganske respektløst å bruga me too på den måden. Herregud Issa. Dride du i ka så skjer i verden rundt deg? Me må då stå samen

  
**The mother fucking queen of everything**  
Sårri

  
**The mother fucking queen of everything**  
Jeg droppa # da

  
**The mother fucking queen of everything**  
Klart vi står sammen. Hva tror du om meg? Jeg elsker deg jo. Ingen fortjener å bli behandla som dritt

 **Oljedrånningå**  
Love ju too. NÅÅ drar vi

  
**Lillegutten vår**  
Vet nesten ikke om jeg tør å bryte inn her

  
**Lillegutten vår**  
Dere trenger ikke komme

  
**Lillegutten vår**  
Seriøst, ikke kom

  
**Oljedrånningå**  
Isaaaak! Endelig! Ka skjer?

  
**The mother fucking queen of everything**  
Ja, spill it. Hva driver du med mann?

  
_Lilleguttenvår har endret nick på @lilleguttenvår til @Erikkelengeralene_

  
**Oljedrånningå**  
ÅÅÅHHH! E du med Even? Seriøst? Nå grine eg

  
**The mother fucking queen of everything**  
Håper virkelig dette betyr det jeg tror det betyr?

 

  
**Erikkelengeralene**  
Ja, er med Even ❤️

 

**Erikkelengeralene**

Jeg har det veldig veldig bra ❤️

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	29. Kapittel 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det er med litt blanda følelser jeg poster dette kapittelet. Å skrive denne ficen har virkelig vært så utrolig gøy, og det er ene og alene takket være dere fine folk! Wow, jeg har mang en gang blitt satt ut og rørt av ordene deres. Tusen tusen takk for at dere har gjort dette til en så fin opplevelse. 
> 
> Så her kommer det, en slags epilog. Håper ikke den skuffer. Spesielt håper jeg FrkBella liker den, beklager at jeg ikke har klart å komme med epilog på mine gamle fics. Takk for at du har ønsket deg det, du er gull verdt ❤️
> 
> God jul til dere alle! Og sorry for at jeg hopper over julen i denne ficen. Heldigvis er der mange andre nydelige julefics å kose seg med. ❤️❤️

  
«Herregud, kan dere pleeease slutte å være så forbanna søte?»

  
En myk pute treffer han i bakhodet, og river han brutalt ut av den myke Even-bobla. Han lar leppene gli varsomt over kinnet hans, og avslutter med et mykt kyss i munnviken. Han sukker misfornøyd, før han vender seg bort fra Even og retter oppmerksomheten mot irritasjonsmomentene i enden av sofaen.

  
«Gidd da, Issa! Det der var jævlig unødvendig.» Issa svarer med å trekke på skuldrene. Hun stikker pekefingeren hardt inn i siden på Silje. «Jeg er jo omringet av lykke og glede her. Det er til å bli kvalm av.» Hun nikker mot Silje og Mikael, som sitter akkurat litt for tett sammen i sofaen.

  
«Hæ? Ka bable du om, Issa? Av og te så skjønne eg ikkje ka verden du leve i.» Ansiktet til Silje har fått en mørk rød nyanse, men hun flytter seg ikke. Mikael ler høyt. «Jeg klager ikke, i alle fall,» sier han lurt, før han legger armen rundt Silje og trekker henne enda nærmere. Silje vifter febrilsk med hendene foran ansiktet. «Blei det veldig varmt her, eller?» sier hun med høy, skrikende stemme. Hun strekker seg fram og tar vannglasset fra bordet foran seg, og trykker det hardt mot kinnet.

  
«Det tror jeg det bare er du som føler, ass.» Issa ler så tårene spruter. Selv Isak klarer ikke la være å la seg rive med.

  
«La henne være, da.» Even sin mørke stemme bryter gjennom latterkulene. Han drar Isak mot seg og kysser han i håret. «Dere er ikke snille!»

  
Silje kysser ut i luften og ser på Even. «Takk! Godt å ha någen på mitt lag.» Hun ser tilgjort strengt på Issa, men det varme blikket avslører henne.

  
«De er søte da, det må vi kunne være enige om i alle fall,» sier Mikael, før han slår seg lett på brystet. «JEG føler personlig at det er mye min fortjeneste, da. At dere endelig klarte å rydde opp i alt rotet.» Han har ikke før fullført setningen, før Issa og Silje utbryter et samstemt «HÆ?» i kor. «Din fortjeneste, du, lissom! Hva med oss, da? Vi jobba jo knallhardt for å ordne Isak. Han var jo helt håpløs.»

  
Mikael setter håndflatene opp. «Okei, okei. VÅR fortjeneste da. Men JEG måtte slite med å høre på at han der,» sier han og retter en pekefinger mot Even, «maste og maste i mange år om den fantastiske fyren han aldri kunne få. Det var helt forferdelig. Jeg driter da i hvilken brus Isak liker, eller hvilke fester han går på, eller hvor forferdelig det er når han klipper håret!» Ordene får Isak til å strekke halsen og kysse Even sine røde kinn. Isaks kinn verker, så bredt smiler han.

  
«De einaste som ikkje bidro va jo lovebirdsa sjøl, det va jo heilt kriiiiise her ein periode..» ler Silje.

  
Isak borer ansiktet mot halsen til Even, hvorfor må de ha verdens teiteste venner? Han har mest lyst til å bare gjemme seg bort til de endelig går sin vei.

  
Latteren til Even gir vibrasjon mot huden hans, en sterk hånd stryker han over ryggen. «Heeei. Nå må dere gi dere. Vi fant ut av det til slutt. Gjorde vi ikke?»

  
«Jada. Det tok bare ti år, lissom. Greit å ta seg goood tid. Hvorfor stresse?» sier Issa, mens hun prøver å fjerne resultatet av tårene fra i sted. «Herregud, jeg ser vel ut som en panda nå. Slutt å få meg til å le, da!» Hun roter i lommene, og trekker frem et papirlommetørkle. «Nei seriøst, det er det jeg også driver med. Jeg tar min sweet time. Så om cirka 20 år regner jeg med mitt eget lovelife er i boks. Hvorfor stresse, lissom?»

  
Isak tar puta som ble kastet på han i sted, og sender den i retur. «Heei!» grynter Issa misfornøyd.

  
«Neida, me ska slutta, asså. Det e jo utrolig søtt at dokker fremdeles e så søde itte å ha vært samen i over seks måneder. Me må få lov å ver bittelitt misunnelige, det e jo det me alle vil ha.» Silje ser på dem og smiler.

  
«Hva gjør du nå som Mikael flytter ut, Isak? Har du planen klar, eller?» Issa ser lurt mellom Even og Isak.

  
Isak svelger galt, og hoster kraftig. «Emm. Nei. Egentlig ingen plan. Hadde jo håpa at Mikael skulle ombestemme seg.»

  
«Sorry, mann. Når pappa rydder ut kjelleren, da må jeg nesten ta imot, ass. Ellers blir det veldig spess stemning hjemme.» Mikael smiler unnskyldende. «Hvem kan si nei til å bo gratis, da? My hands are tied.»

  
«Så kjipt då, Isak. Kjenne du ingen som kan flytte inn? Det må jo ver någen? Av alle de du kjenne, så må der vel ver ein eller annen som kan passe. Ein du kjenne ganske godt kanskje. E der virkelig ingen du kan komme på?» Silje tar en slurk av vannet, og ser på Even over kanten på glasset. Skikkelig diskret.

  
«Hva med meg, da?» Isak snur hodet så raskt mot Even, at det suser i ørene.

Han ser på Even med store øyne.

Tuller han nå?

Isak har ikke våget å ta opp temaet. De har det så utrolig bra sammen, og han har vært livredd for å ødelegge. Forstyrre det fine, og gjøre det kleint. Redd for at Even ikke føler han kan si nei, for så å gjøre noe han egentlig ikke vil.

  
«Hæ?» presser han ut. Stemmen er svak og puslete, sånn cirka det motsatte av hva han prøvde å få til. Even ser på han, blikket flakker nervøst fra Isak og til et punkt lenger bak i rommet. «Emm. Ja.. Vi har vel ikke snakket om det. Jeg bare.. Jeg bare tenkte.» Han svelger høyt. Alvoret står skrevet i ansiktet, åpent og sårbart.

  
Isak reiser seg fort opp, og drar Even med seg. Med raske skritt går han gjennom rommet. Han holder Even tett inntil seg, orker ikke tanken på å ikke være helt nær.

  
«Takk for oss. Dere vet hvor døra er. Heng gjerne med Mikael. Eller gå ut alle sammen. Det er også helt greit.» Ordene faller ut i et voldsomt tempo. Han snur seg så vidt når han ankommer døra til rommet, og møter tre latterfylte blikk. «Hadet!» sier han kontant, før han smeller døra godt igjen bak dem.

  
De blir stående i halvmørke og se på hverandre, ingen av dem sier et ord. Isak tør knapt puste, livredd for å skremme Even bort. Isak lukker øynene, og lar seg trekke tett inntil Even. Varme hender som stryker han over ryggen, kjærtegner huden på halsen og leker litt med krøllende i nakken.

  
«Du..» Stemmen til Even skjelver lett. «Det var ikke meningen å stresse deg. Det bare.. glapp ut.» Isak ser på Even med oppsperrede øyne. Dette blir helt feil.

  
Han tar tak i nakken til Even og trekker han mot seg. Presser leppene sine mykt mot Even sin munn, før han trekker seg noen millimeter tilbake. «Du stresser meg ikke i det hele tatt. Tvert imot. Jeg..» Han drar luft dypt ned i lungene, og tar sats. «Jeg ante ikke at du også tenkte sånn.»

  
Even hever et øyebryn, blikket er intenst. Om munnen leker et lite smil. «Også..?» sier han stille.

  
«Ja.. også..» Han kjemper mot rødmen som sprer seg i ansiktet. De har kommet så nær hverandre, det er ingen grunn til å være flau overfor Even. Han visste at Even aksepterte og elsket hele han, det var ingenting de ikke kunne snakke om.

Utenom dette.

  
Han tygger på underleppen. «Jeg har tenkt ganske mye på det. På å ha deg her hos meg. Alltid.»

  
Even svarer med å ruske han i håret. «Baby, hvorfor har du ikke sagt noe?»  
Isak trekker lett på skuldrene. «Jeg vet ikke. Kanskje jeg var redd for svaret?» Det siste glapp ut som et spørsmål. Et spørsmål han håper ikke sårer Even.

  
Store hender omkranser ansiktet hans, løfter haken opp. Blå øyne stirrer intenst på han, låser han fast. Drar han inn. «Du må aldri være redd for å spørre meg om noe. Lov meg det. Uansett hva det er.»

  
Isak nikker, han stoler ikke helt på stemmen sin.

  
«Jeg burde sagt noe selv. Jeg var vel litt redd, jeg også.» Even smiler svakt.

  
«Vi er vel to reddharer begge to, da.» Han avslutter med en liten latter. Even drar han tett inntil seg. «Vi er vel det.»  
Isak trekker inn lukten av Even. Den trygge gode duften, som fyller han med varme og glede. Han slikker lett over den nakne huden på halsen, og nyter følelsen det gir når Even stønner høyt.

  
«Så.. Fra en reddhare til en annen.» Han legger hånda på brystet til Even, kjenner hjerteslagene mot håndflaten. En jevn strøm av myke dunk, bare en anelse raskere enn vanlig. Bruker hånda til å dytte Even lett fra seg, slik at han kan møte blikket.

  
«Vil du flytte inn sammen med meg?»

Spørsmålet som har hjemsøkt han i ukesvis, føles merkelig lett på tungen. Det føles rett.

  
Even fører haken hans opp, og store, myke lepper omkranser hans. Forsiktig og ømt i starten, som lette kjærtegn. Før Isak ikke klarer å vente, han vil ha mer. Mer Even. Mer av alt. Han rygger bakover mot senga mens han drar Even med seg, uten å bryte kysset et eneste sekund. Når leggene hans treffer senga, kaster han seg bakover slik at Even lander oppå han. Omkranser hele kroppen, og presser han ned i senga.

Han kjenner at Even ler mot leppene hans. «Ivrig?» Stemmen til Even kjennes som vibrasjon mot tungen. Latteren forsvinner brått når Isak tar tak i nakken hans, og drar han hardt mot seg. Kysset gjør han svimmel, hver eneste nerve i kroppen hans vibrerer. Det er som om han drukner. Lukten, følelsen og alt som er Even, fyller hele han.

  
Med ett trekker Even seg tilbake, slik at det er altfor mye rom mellom dem. «Hva gjør du?» sier han misfornøyd, mens han rynker pannen.

  
Even fører hånden hans opp til munnen og kysser den, finger for finger, før han avslutter med å plante et varmt kyss i håndflaten hans. «Du stilte meg et spørsmål i sted. Og det vil jeg gjerne få svare på.»

  
Isak blir tørr i munnen. «Jaaa?» sier han forsiktig.

  
De studerer hverandre nøye, begge preget av stunden. Det føles alvorlig, livsendrende. Som om de nå, i dette øyeblikk, må avgjøre om de velger hverandre. For Isak er det ikke noe valg, han vet at det er Even han vil ha. Dette er ingen tøysete forelskelse, ingen grunne følelser som lett kan viskes vekk. Som lar seg skylle bort etter hvert som årene går. Han kjente det allerede da han stod i auditoriet, kjente kraften i det han følte.

De siste månedene hadde bekreftet alt Isak hadde håpet og drømt om, dette var _ekte_. Dette var mer enn han trodde var mulig, så uendelig mye sterkere.

  
Forsiktig kryper munnvikene til Even oppover, til hele ansiktet er et eneste stort smil. «Selvfølgelig vil jeg flytte inn med deg!» nærmest roper han, mens han kaster seg mot Isak. Munnen hans presser hete kyss på kinnene hans, øyelokkene, ørene, halsen, en evig strøm av ømme kjærtegn. Latteren kommer fra magen, som boblende bølger det er umulig å holde igjen. Snart ligger de begge og ler. Isak lar hendene vandre over kroppen til Even, det er umulig å la være. Må bare ta på. Stryke. Føle.

  
«Fy søren som jeg digger Magnus!» sier Even plutselig.

  
Isak sperrer øyne overrasket opp. «Magnus? Hæ? Hvordan kom du på han? Nå liksom?»

  
Even ser på han med øyne som stråler og glitrer. «Ja? Hvorfor tror du ellers jeg var på den festen? Og hvordan tror du jeg visste at du var på vei hjem med han drittsekken?»

  
Isak slår hånda mot øynene. «Herregud, Magnus ass. Jeg lurte på hvorfor han valgte ut den største drittsekken.»

  
«Ja, det funka som fjell, det. Fikk i alle fall denne reddhare til å handle.»

  
Isak stryker Even lett over underleppen. «Det er jeg veldig glad for.»

  
Han bøyer seg fram slik at leppene deres er millimeter fra hverandre. Varmen fra Even sender ilinger gjennom hele kroppen. «Men du?» Med øyne lukket kjenner han at Even nikker svakt. «Vi får takke Magnus en annen gang. Akkurat nå har jeg andre planer for oss.»

  
En myk leppe stryker over underleppa hans, erter og lokker. «Ja?»

 

  
Isak fører hånden sin opp langs kinnet til Even og drar han mot seg.

 

 

  
«Ja.»

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for at du leste ❤️❤️
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Før dere går fininger,  
> Jeg vil lufte noe for dere. I mitt hode ligger det en løs ide om en ny fic. En slags krim, med mord og det som hører med. Evak skal seff ikke bøte med livet, og litt kjærleik blir det også.  
> Er det rom for en slik fic her?


End file.
